Something to Fight For
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: Loki hates that Odin is sending him to the same college as Thor. All he wants is to be free from his title as "Thor's little brother". He wants nothing to do with Thor and his friends, but that won't happen if a certain billionaire, playboy can help it. Eventual FrostIron. College AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate you Odin._ he thinks venomously.

If looks could kill Odin would be dead and Loki wouldn't be in this situation. However school is school and Loki could care less where he got his education as long as he could do and learn what he wanted. He only wished that Thor wasn't going to be there. His thin lips fall into a scowl and green eyes look at the floor. _The oaf better stay out of my way_. He's in his room packing his things. _The only good thing is that I will no longer be in this damned house._ A light knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts. There is only one person in his family that knocks like that and he smiles softly at her as he turns.

"Loki, may I come in?" Frigga asks.

"Yes, of course." he says. He watches her as she looks around his nearly empty bedroom with a sad but proud expression on her face. She stops in front of him and looks at her son.

"Loki, I know you aren't happy about your father forcing you to attend this school." she says softly.

Loki sits down on his bed and runs a hand through his raven black, shoulder length hair, and he sighs. "Why is he forcing me to go to Berkeley with Thor mother?"

Frigga pulls his desk chair towards the bed and sits on it, facing him. He's looking at his hands, but she can hear the resentment in his voice. She takes his chin in her hand and gently urges him to look at her. "He thinks that it would be best for you to go somewhere where you know people."

Loki snickers at that. "The only person I would know there is Thor and it is highly likely that I won't see him at all." _Or I'll avoid him_. "Why is father hell bent on keeping Thor and I attached at the hip? It's not like he gives a damn anyway." he says bitterly.

"Loki Odinson. Do not speak of your father that way. He loves you , my son. As do I. I personally would have rather had you pick the college you wish to attend, but your father is a stubborn man. What he says is final."

Loki groans and flops himself all the way onto the bed and throws his arm over his eyes. "Why does his word have to be final? Why can't I make my own desicion for once?" he whines.

Frigga smiles and suppresses a laugh at the sight of her son. She gets up from the chair and sits next to Loki on the bed. She places a hand on his knee before speaking. "I know it is frustrating, but everything will work out in the end."

He peeks at her from under his arm and sighs. "And what if it doesn't?"

She looks at him, contemplating the seriousness of his tone. "I'll make a deal with you." she says at last.

Loki removes his arm from his face and raises a brow at her. "What kind of deal?"

"I will speak to your father of your going to a different school if you are not happy by winter vacation at Berkeley." she says after a moment of thought.

He sits up at this. "Really?"

"Yes. If you choose to leave Berkeley, then you leave and transfer to a school of your choice." she tells him with a small smile on her face.

He smiles warmly at his mother and embraces her. "Thank you mum." he whispers.

"I only wish to see you happy, my son." Frigga says after pulling out of the hug.

"I am happy." he says and she can see that he means it.

He lays back down with a smile on his face and Frigga starts to tickle him, making him laugh and try to stop her playfully.

"Mother please! I am a grown man!" he states, laughing lightly.

"You may be grown, but you are still my son Loki." she says smiling at him. She stands and makes a move for the door. "Now, finish packing your things. You've a long way to go tomorrow and I do not want you exhausted on the trip."

"Yes mother." he says simply with a smile, still laying there.

She gives him one last smile before walking out of the room and closing the door.

He sits up and looks around. _I suppose the only terrible part of leaving home is leaving mother behind._ He gets up from the bed and heads over to the radio. _But at least I'll be far away from Odin._ He goes through his collection of CD's and decides to put on one that a girl made for him as a graduation present. He smirks and puts it on, letting Lindsey Stirling blare through his sound system.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! First let me say Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story so far! I love you all *hugs*  
Second, I'm sorry if I'm confusing the hell out of all you lovely people. I'm new to this site and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so, so, so sorry! Please excuse my inability to learn something so simple.  
Well, new chapter! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Loki barely set foot on campus when, "BROTHER!"

"Oh the joy." he mutters to himself. He had just turned to face his brother when Thor picks him up in a crushing bear hug, smiling like a maniac. "Thor, put me down or I swear by the Nine I will skin you in your sleep." Loki mutters venomously in his ear.

Thor puts him down and smiles sheepishly. "I am sorry, brother. I am only excited to see you. It has been too long." he says, slapping Loki on the back. After all these years it still hurts, but at least he doesn't fly forward anymore.

"Thor, you saw me at my graduation." Loki says, trying to suppress a smile. _Really, why is it so hard not to smile around him?_

"Yes but that was three months ago." the tall, muscular, blonde man says, picking up the bulkiest of Loki's luggage.

"That was two and a half months ago." he corrects, getting the rest of his things.

"But that is still a long time" Thor looks at his little brother and smiles broadly. "Tell me Loki, when was the last time you got a haircut?" he asks.

Loki laughs at this and says, "I can ask you the same thing brother. Your hair is almost as long as mine."

"Well I'd rather save my money than spend it on haircuts. Plus, I rather like my long hair, it flows in the wind." he says jokingly, swinging his head from side to side so that his hair flings back and forth around his face.

They both laugh out loud at this and people stare at them, but Loki doesn't care at the moment. _Let the idiots stare. I care not. _Loki looks down with a small smile on his lips. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

Thor laughs but doesn't say anything else. They walk in silence before Loki asks, "Thor, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you-"

"You _forgot_ to tell me or you didn't think it was _important_ to tell me?" Loki interrupts, looking at his brother, a questioning look in his eyes.

Thor looks at him, "Loki..." he drawls.

Rolling his eyes he looks forward again. "Fine. What is it you _forgot_ to tell me?"

Thor smiles, "I took the liberty of getting you your schedule and your dorm accomodations." he says proudly.

"Oh." is all Loki can say. _Already he's trying to do things for me and I haven't even been here five minutes._

"Yes. We are both in Cottage Place on the sixth floor. We don't share a dorm but we are two doors away from eachother." Thor continues on.

"Wonderful." Loki drawls. _How am I supposed to stop being _Thor's little brother _if he is in the same dorm hall as I?_

"...Here we are!" Loki comes out of his thoughts at the words Thor speaks. He looks up at the building before walking in with Thor. Inside it's like a madhouse. People are running around, bumping into each other, knocking things over and trying to find their friends. "Come brother, the rooms are this way!" Thor bellows over the noise, effectively making everyone look in his direction. He groans as he trudges along behind Thor, refusing to look up into the faces of everyone around him._ Maybe I could just die of humiliation and save myself the trouble of transferring schools._

They take the elevator to the sixth floor which, apparently, is the top floor. When the doors open, Thor walks out of the elevator first and Loki stomps along behind him. Thor stops in front of a door and smiles. "This is your room." With that he pulls out a key and opens the door.

"Well this is a mess." Loki states, looking at the wires and cables littering the livingroom floor.

"It sure is!" states a bodiless voice. "Isn't it great?"

Thor turns around and laughs. "Anthony, my friend! It is good to see you again!"

"Hey Point Break! We sharing a dorm again? And remember, it's Tony. Not Anthony. I feel... old, when you call me that." Tony says while he walks around the cords toward the blonde.

"I am sorry Anth- Tony. Old habbits die hard. And to answer your question, no, we are not sharing a dorm again. Instead you are rooming with my little brother, Loki." Thor states, putting Loki's luggage down on a couch. He claps Tony's back and looks between the two of them.

"Hell Thor I swear you hit harder everytime! What are ya on, steroids?" Tony says after lurching forward. He looks at Loki, who seems to be trying not to laugh at the way he had jerked forward at Thor's hand, looking at the mess surrounding them. He smiles and says, "Yeah, I'll clean this up later. Tony Stark. Nice to meet you." and he extends a calloused hand.

Loki looks at him, green eyes meeting brown, and grabs the extended hand in a firm grip. "Loki Odinson, a pleasure to meet you."

"Cool. So you're brothers with Thor? How's that?" he asks jokingly.

"You lived with him for a while. You tell me." Loki states.

"Caught that, huh? Well I hope you don't break things as easy as he does. Dude's like a real life Hercules."

"Yes, well, I will try not to break anything."

Thor laughs and starts to move toward the door. "I will leave you two to get to know one another. Tony I will see you later! Loki, you will have dinner with me and my friends tonight, yes?" he asks.

Loki was planning on having a nice evening by himself reading a book with a cup of tea, but the hopeful look on Thor's face tells him that that is not going to happen. _Oh gods._ He sighs. "Sure."

"Good! I will see you both soon, then." And with that he leaves.

Loki and Tony stand there in an awkward silence before Loki looks at his luggage. "I suppose I should go unpack before tonight. Which bedroom is empty?" he asks, looking Tony in the eyes again.

Tony, distracted by the pools of green boring into him, points with his thumb to the door behind him. "Right over there."

Loki looks past him and looks down at the mess at his feet again.

"... Yeah, I guess I should, um, clean up a bit." Tony says while brushing some extension cords off of a nearby coffee table. "Need any help unpacking?"

"No thank you, Stark. I will manage on my own." Loki says with a smirk. He grabs his things in his arms and walks the way Tony directed him.

"Stark?" Tony says after Loki closes his bedroom door. _Definitely not like his brother._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! So thank you, a majorly huge thank you, to everyone that has favorited/ followed/ reviewed this story!**  
**Seriously, you guys are the reason I'm still writing it (:**  
**Any who, new chapter! Hope you like it!**  
**Also, this story isn't beta'd so if you see any mistakes or if you get confused somewhere, don't hesitate to point it out! (:**  
**Again, thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Tony spends the rest of his time before dinner with the group connecting wires to extension cords and putting cables into wall sockets... and thinking of the tall, pale, green-eyed man in the room to his left. He drops the cable in his hand and looks at the door. _He's been quiet... It's been an hour... Did he pass out or something?... Should I check on him?... Wait... What?... What the hell... Why do I even care?... Dammit. _He stands up from his crouching position and his calves scream, but he ignores the pain as he heads toward Loki's door. "Barely know the guy and already I'm worried about him because he's too damn quiet." Tony mutters under his breath. "Why did I even ask him if he wanted help unpacking?" He smirks to himself as an image of himself pulling out Loki's underwear forms in his mind. Instantly he shakes his head to clear the image. _The hell Tony? Now you're thinking of the guys underwear? _He reaches Loki's door and is about to knock when he hears soft music playing. _Violins?_ He raises an eyebrow and presses an ear against the door. He recognizes the song immediately._Franz Schubert. "String Quartet in A Minor"._ Tony would never admit it, and no one will ever know, but he actually enjoys classical music. He pulls away from the door, still thinking of Loki's choice of music, and poises his hand to knock when said man opens the door, nearly colliding with him.

"Oh, erm, hello Stark."

Tony just stands there, looking at Loki. For some reason he can't respond, so he just stays in the same position, with his hand raised in a fist and his mouth open.

"Stark," Loki says in a sing song voice. "Stark."

Tony closes his mouth and puts his arm down. "Uh, just making sure you're still alive. I don't need dead people around me."

Loki smirks at that. "Well, I can assure you that I am alive and well." he says walking past Tony and moving toward the kitchen.

Tony sees what Loki is wearing for the first time. He can't help but to let his eyes wander over the way Loki's black jeans hug his legs and hips, the way his V-neck shifts around the slight build of muscle on his arms, back and shoulders.

"Are you done ogling, Stark, or should I turn around and let you get a good look of the other side too?" Loki asks, his back to Tony.

"I wasn't _ogling_," Tony lies, cursing himself inwardly for even looking at Loki the way he was, "And who the hell says 'ogling' anymore?"

Loki turns around holding a cup of water in his hand that Tony didn't hadn't noticed before. "Then what do you call what you've been doing for the last five minutes?"

"Staring." Tony replies without thinking first. _WOW Tony! Staring? That doesn't help your case at all! Maybe I should listen to Pepper when she says to think before speaking..._

Loki merely snorts at this and starts downing his water. Tony stares, again, at the pale chest and at the length of Loki's neck. He watches the way Loki's adams apple bobs up and down with every swallow when he tilts his head back.

_Stop it._ Tony commands himself. _Dammit! Why am I getting all hot and bothered by _Thor's little brother _anyway? _He turns away and picks up the wire he threw down minutes ago. He connects it to an outlet in the wall when Loki starts speaking. "I see you haven't cleaned up your mess yet."

"What are you my nanny?" Tony says without looking at the other man in the room. His eyes trail up and down the expanse of cords and extensions, checking for anything he might have missed.

Loki, ignoring the other man's previous statement, goes and stands next to him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"...This." Tony says, walking to a panel on the wall. He hits a few buttons and waits silently. Just when Loki is about to make a comment, a voice cuts him off.

"Good evening, sir."

"JARVIS. Good, you're awake!" Tony says. "How's everything looking?"

"Everything seems to be intact sir. Security is up and running and I am connected to the phone line." drones a voice with a British accent.

"Good. Good." Tony mutters to himself.

"Sir, I must inform you that there is a man standing approximately 15.2 feet away from you looking rather startled. Shall I sound the general alarm?" JARVIS asks.

"Hmm? Oh! No need JARVIS." Tony answers, turning to a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Loki. He laughs at the sight of Loki's eyes roaming around the room for the voice. "Loki meet JARVIS. JARVIS, this is Loki Odinson. He's my new roommate so give him the same security clearance as Thor and the rest of the group kay."

"Initiating clearance."

"Stark... what is it?" Loki asks, still looking around the room, "And why is it giving me clearance?"

"JARVIS is not an "It". He's an artificial intelligence, or, A.I. for short. I created him last year, but I perfected him over the summer. He's giving you a security clearance that I programmed into him allowing you, Thor, and everyone else full access of the dorm."

Loki nods his head in understanding, rather impressed. "Interesting... but, shouldn't he be just in the panel? Isn't it dangerous to just have him plugged into a wall socket?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on that part. So, until I figure out this minor set back, I'm gonna put a case over that particular wall socket and put a really big game station in front of it." Tony explains.

"And what of the wire?" Loki asks, genuinely curious.

"Easy. I'm gonna take down the ceiling tiles and put the cords in the roof so that no one can see them. The wires going up from the wall socket and into the panel will be spray painted the same color as the wall."

"Hmm. Very impressive, Stark. I heard you are a genius, but I thought that that was just the press running rampant." Loki says jokingly.

"Okay, first of all, it's 'Tony'. Second of all, the press can go suck a dick for all the crap they say about me." Tony says coming off more harshly than he had intended.

"I shall call you what I wish, and I could care less about what the press says about you." Loki states contemptuously, a sudden coolness accompanying his voice.

"Initiation complete."

Tony and Loki lock eyes. Not ever in Tony's life has someone ever had the balls to talk to him the way Loki was at the moment, except for Pepper, Tony's best friend. On top of that, no one has ever told Tony that they could care less about what the press says about him. Tony is about to say something when JARVIS speaks again.

"Sir, Mr. Thor is at the door."

Loki turns and walks away when Tony looks to the door as a hard banging interrupts the silence. "Go get dressed, Stark. It seems as though it is time for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gah! So so sorry for the late update guys! Writer's block is a pain in the ass! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It didn't end the way I wanted it to, but I like it anyway.  
Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites and follows! They make my little heart explode with emotion!  
Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Loki is sitting in his room trying to read _The Hobbit_ for an essay he has due in one week. However, his mind keeps drifting off to the dinner with Thor's friends. _They weren't so bad. Or at least they're better than Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. And he's friends with Bruce! That is a definite plus._ he thinks to himself.

Loki remembers back to his junior year in high school, Bruce's senior year. He hadn't expected one of the smartest kids in his school to become a friend of his, and a good one at that. When Bruce graduated, Loki couldn't help but feel alone. _I suppose father was right in sending me here..._

Loki realizes that he's been reading the same line in the book for the last hour and a half. Sighing, he marks the page he is on and closes it, tossing it on the bed. Despite himself, he thinks of the way Tony looked on that particular night and scowls at himself. _The man is a womanizer. He would never be interested in me. _He sighs dramatically. _So why am I interested in him. I know I can't have him. But he is intriguing and intelligent. _"Never underestimate the power of intelligence." Loki says softly to himself. _But he has the ability to be unbelievably stupid sometimes._

Loki remembers the week prior when a drunk Tony came back to the dorm with "Lady", the goat that Katniss Everdeen bought for her little sister on her birthday in _The Hunger Games_. Loki ended up having to call campus security to take the goat back to the petting zoo from which it came and spent half an hour convincing Tony that the petting zoo was not District 12 and that it was not going to be fire-bombed in the middle of the night. _Idiot. _Loki shakes his head at the memory and has to suppress a giggle.. The dorm is empty, save himself, and it's quiet, not the usual loud chaos that Tony seems to bring with him wherever he goes. Loki wonders when Tony will be back and is about to ask JARVIS when the front door slams shut.

"Honey I'm home!"

_Speak of the devil. _"Stark, do not call me "honey" ever again if you value your life." Loki replies through the closed door of his room. He's about to walk out when the door flies open and almost knocks him out. "Stark! What in Hel's name are you doing?!" Loki all but screams.

"Want some pizza?" is Tony's innocent reply.

Loki starts muttering what sounds like jibberish to Tony under his breath and pinches the bridge of his nose with his index and middle fingers. Once Loki stops and looks at him, Tony smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes." is the only warning Loki gets before Tony grabs his hand and yanks him out of the room.

"I'm not hungry." It's a lie, and a bad one at that because the minute those words leave his lips, Loki's stomach growls embarrassingly loud.

Tony snorts, "Yeah, you're not hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"What time this morning?"

"What does it matter?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Tony points out.

"And I should care?"

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Just answer the damn question!" comes a muffled yell from across the hall.

"Ha! Two against one. Answer the question." Tony says triumphantly, mentally thanking Clint.

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly. "Alright! The last time I ate was eight this morning. Happy?"

Tony's eyes bug out at the news. "Holy- What the- That's a long time to go without food!" is all he says.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "This coming from a man that has the tendency to stay locked up in a lab for days on end with no sleep and no food." Loki retorts. After the first time Tony disappeared for three days with no word, Loki got worried and asked Natasha if she'd seen him and she told him of Tony's habit. "I'm not starving myself, Stark, if that's what you're wondering. I just haven't thought of food at all today."

"Touche`. Well now I brought you some. Eat before you pass out or something." Tony says gesturing to the stack of pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"My hero." Loki drawls, but he opens one of the boxes and takes a slice anyway. _Ooh, pepperoni. My favorite._ He nibbles on it and suddenly realizes just how hungry he actually is. "What time is it?" he asks.

"A little after 10:30." Tony tells him around a mouthful of pizza.

"Stark, do not speak with your mouth full." Loki reprimands.

"Yes ma'am." Tony says with his mouth still full.

"Really Stark, it is disgusting and unsightly. Have some manners, please."

"Only if you say my name." Tony says after swallowing.

"I have been. Or is Stark no longer your name?"

"You know which name I'm talking about."

"I refuse to call you that."

"Why?"

"Because I do what I want." Loki says silkily.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say i-"

"Good GOD YOU BOTH ARGUE LIKE TWO TEN YEAR OLDS THAT WANT THE LAST COOKIE!" Clint complains as he walks into the dorm. This is habit seeing as Clint is part of the group of Thor's and Tony's friends and has full access to the dorm thanks to JARVIS. Plus he lives across the dorm with Bruce. Natasha and Pepper are next door. Steve and Thor are in the last room.

"Pizza?" Tony asks gesturing with his free hand.

"You know, some people actually enjoy sleep and need it." Clint says, moving toward the pizza.

"Yeah quit complaining Birdbrain. We're just having a conversation."

"Don't be rude Stark. Would you like something to drink Clint?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, don't be rude Stark. And yes please. Water if you have any."

"Now you've got him calling me that!" Tony says incredulously at Loki's back.

"You did that all on your own. Calling someone "Birdbrain" has repercussions." Loki replies.

"Whatever."

Loki smirks as he hands Clint his water. "Thanks Loki."

Clint stays for an hour before going back across the hall muttering, "Goodnight" and "Go the fuck to sleep" all the way there.

Tony and Loki sit in the living room together, each thinking about the other man in the room.

Tony breaks the silence. "Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Why?" Loki says, giving him a skeptical look.

"Because we don't know each other. Whoever wins one round gets to ask a question and the other has to answer. If they don't then they have to do as the other person says for a whole week."

Loki doesn't move or say anything.

"Come on. We've been living together for three weeks and all I know about you is that Thor's your brother."

Loki, finally, nods. "Alright, fine."

Loki turns his body on the couch so that he's facing Tony and sits cross-legged. Tony follows suit.

"Ready?"

Loki nods.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Tony says. Loki shoots rock and Tony shoots scissors.

Loki smirks as Tony scowls. "Favorite food?"

"Easy. Pizza." Tony replies.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Loki shoots paper and Tony shoots scissors again. "Ha! Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Loki shoots scissors and Tony shoots rock. "I win again."

"Shut up Stark."

"Why do you call me "Stark"?"

"Because I want to."

"...That question doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"I'm gonna get you back."

"Of course you are."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Loki shoots paper and Tony shoots rock.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Loki shoots rock and Tony shoots paper. "Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Loki shoots rock and Tony shoots scissors.

"Favorite type of music and/or band.

"Classic rock. AC/DC."

They go on like this for hours, each slowly discovering things like pet peeves, favorite seasons, how many languages each can speak, favorite artists and music preferences, favorite fruit, hobbies, favorite movies, movies each dislikes, drinking habits, etc.

It's around three o'clock in the morning when Loki and Tony's drowsiness gets the better of them.

Loki lays his head on Tony's shoulder, both of them having shifted positions somewhere around midnight, and yawns. Tony lazily runs his hand through the soft locks of hair and he can smell Loki. _He smells so... nice._

"Anthony." Loki says quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You never got me back." Loki says cuddling closer to Tony, against his better judgement. He yawns again and instantly falls asleep.

_Not yet. _Tony thinks as he wraps his arm around Loki's shoulder, bringing them both down so that they're laying down instead of sitting up. Tony grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and spreads it out over their bodies. He looks down at Loki's limp form in his arms and can't help but smile. He lays down and pulls Loki closer to him. "JARVIS, make sure no one is allowed in until we wake up." he says quietly so that he doesn't wake Loki up.

"Of course, sir."

_Not yet. _Tony repeats silently in his mind. He buries his face in Loki's hair, instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I originally had this one finished on Saturday, but I did not like it, so I started the entire thing all over again! Voila! Hope you guys like it.  
****Thank you guys for all of the reviews/ favs/ follows! Really, I'm not used to my stories getting so much attention.  
****Again, my story isn't beta'd so if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know!  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony wakes up first. He groans because his right arm feels dead. That's when he remembers last night. He opens his eyes and there he sees Loki using his arm as a pillow. Loki must have moved sometime during the night because he's facing Tony now and his arms are pinned between their bodies. At first Tony just watches him sleep and he has to restrain the urge to touch Loki's face. That's when he decides to text Pepper.

_'Hey Pep. You up yet?'_

**_'Tony? Wow, you're up early on a Saturday. What's wrong?'_**

_'Nothing. Listen, do you wanna get some coffee later?'_

**_'Sure. May I ask why though? If something's wrong you can tell me.'_**

_'Pep, nothing's wrong. I just wanna talk.'_

**_'Fine. Usual spot at 1:30 kay.'_**

_'Why so late?'_

**_'I have a class.'_**

_'On a Saturday?'_

**_' -_- '_**

_'1:30 it is!'_

He puts his phone back in his pocket and slowly removes himself from the couch so that he doesn't wake Loki up. The moment Tony is out of the blanket and off the couch Loki rolls over and mumbles something incomprehensible in his sleep before laying still, crushing a pillow in his arms. Tony smiles because _Damn that was cute!_ and he covers him up in the blanket.

"Jarvis."

"_Sir._"

"Can you find a recipe for eggs?"

"_Of course, sir._"

* * *

Loki wakes up alone on the couch. He's slightly disappointed until he smells something burning. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Slowly he stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

"_Sir,_ _the eggs are burning._" Jarvis drones.

"Oh really? I didn't notice Jarv. Thank you so much for that information." Tony responds sarcastically.

_"Don't get your panties in a bunch, sir."_

Loki giggles at the sight before him. He doesn't say anything for a while. He just watches as Tony frantically tries to save the eggs from burning while having an argument with his A.I.

"I give up!" Tony exclaims. "Where's DUM-E when you need him?"

"Who's dummy?" Loki asks.

Tony jumps and spots Loki standing by the counter. "What the hell?! How long have you been standing there? Jarvis didn't wake you up did he?"

"Long enough. And no, Jarvis did not wake me. What were you doing anyway?" Loki asks coming over to inspect the burned eggs in the pan.

"I was trying to make breakfast."

_"And failing." _Jarvis states. If Loki didn't know any better he'd say the A.I was irritated.

"Shut up Jarvis."

_"It is the-"_

"Mute."

Instantly the room goes silent and Loki whistles. "Now that was just rude." he says jokingly.

Tony smirks and says, "To answer your question, DUM-E is my very first creation. He's kind of a helping hand."

Loki nods his head as he throws the burned eggs in the trash and puts the pan in the sink.

"You don't have to do that. I'll pick up the mess." Tony says.

Loki raises an amused brow at him as he pulls a new pan out of one of the lower pantries and a few eggs from the carton on the counter. "What exactly were you trying to make?" he asks.

"A cheese omelet." Tony answers, pouting a bit.

Loki smiles as he grabs the block of cheddar cheese and pulls out the grater. After he's done shredding the cheese he grabs a decent sized bowl and cracks four eggs into it, beating them and adding the cheese and some milk at the same time. He steps away from the bowl and heads for the pan on the stove. He turns on the burner and sets it on medium heat, adding a small amount of oil to the pan. He grabs a plastic container labeled '_Parsley_' from somewhere above his head and goes back to the bowl. He opens the container and pours a few of the leaves into his open palm, crushing them before he adds them to the mixture. He then walks over to the stove, bowl in hand, and adds the entire mixture into the pan. In less than ten minutes, two plates of perfect, cheesy omelets are put on the counter.

Tony watched as Loki did all of this with his mouth wide open.

"Stark, shut your mouth. You'll catch flies if you don't." Loki reprimands lightly.

Tony shuts his mouth and moves toward the counter. "How did you do that?" he asks, looking at the egg in front of him in awe.

Loki rakes a hand through his hair and laughs. It's an amazing sound to Tony. _Almost like a bittersweet symphony._ he thinks. "My mum taught me how to cook and bake when I was younger. If I was sick or if Thor didn't want to play with me, she would take me to the kitchen and we would make loads of food, just for the two of us. If I was really upset she would make me pudding." Loki tells him with a distant look in his emerald eyes.

Tony doesn't know if he should say anything or stay quiet. All he knows is that he doesn't want to be the reason that the beautiful look on Loki's face disappears. He goes for the latter.

After a few more moments, the look disappears and Loki comes back to reality. "You haven't touched your food."

"Neither have you." Tony points out.

Loki looks down and smiles. "No... it appears I have not."

Tony laughs and picks up his fork. "Let's see how good a chef you are." he says and shovels some eggs into his mouth.

Loki follows suit.

* * *

Tony gets to the school cafe at 1:15. He isn't surprised at the stunned look on Pepper's face when he calls her over to the table. Usually, she waits for him to show up.

"Wow. This must be serious. You even ordered for me..." She takes an apprehensive sip and hums appreciatively. "White Chocolate Mocha. My favorite. How did you-"

"You're my best friend Pepper. Of course I know your favorite coffee." he smirks. Anyone else would have mistaken the look for an arrogant one, but not Pepper.

"So what is it?" she asks as she takes a seat across the table from him.

Tony doesn't answer right away. Instead he inspects the plate of muffins set on a plate on the table. He picks up what seems to be a plain muffin and sticks a piece in his mouth, instantly making a face and swallowing without chewing. "Oh hell what was that?" he asks before chugging half of his straight black coffee.

"Banana Nut." Pepper says in a bored tone.

"That's horrendous." he says before taking another piece of the muffin and putting it in his mouth.

"Tony."

He looks at her and he lowers the cup he just picked up. "Pep... How would you... What would you... How do I-"

"Who is it?" Pepper asks knowingly. The only time Tony Stark _ever_ stutters like this is when he's scared of getting into a possible relationship and is about to run away.

"It's... Loki." he says.

Pepper almost chokes on her coffee. "What?" she asks incredulously. "Thor's little brother?"

"I know! I know! Pep I'm a _womanizer_!" he emphasizes. "I pound into women not men! Granted Loki is really pretty for a guy but-"

"Tony," Pepper interrupts, "Is it different this time?"

"We played Rock, Paper, Scissors." At the confused look he gets from Pepper, Tony decides to elaborate. "I wanted to get to know him better. I wasn't drunk or anything. Whoever won one round of Rock, Paper, Scissors would get to ask the other person a question. We played until around three in the morning. That's when we got really tired. Pep... he fell asleep on me. We were on the couch and he fell asleep... cuddling me. You know I don't do cuddling, but I didn't want to leave him or ask him to go to his room. We slept together there and when I woke up he was still there. He was still with me. After I texted you I tried to make him breakfast. I ended up burning it and Loki ended up making some for the both of us. Then he told me where he learned how to cook and eating with him and being with him felt... right." he finishes.

Pepper looks at him. "You never once thought of sex?"

"... No."

Pepper smiles then. "Tony, don't be an idiot this time, okay?" she says.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks, genuinely confused.

"I mean don't run away this time." And with that, she gets her things and walks toward the cafe door, leaving Tony there to think over her words.

* * *

Loki answers the door and smiles. "Bruce. You do know that you can just come in right?"

Bruce smiles a little and nods. "Yeah, I uh... I just don't feel comfortable walking in."

Loki nods in understanding and moves aside for Bruce to enter. After he closes the door he starts to walk toward the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Loki comes back out to the living room holding a cup in his hand. He gestures for Bruce to sit and sits down himself.

"So, what's this about?" Bruce asks quietly, attentively looking at the other man.

"Well," Loki hesitates, "How long have you known Anthony?"

"About a year." Loki nods and looks Bruce straight in the eyes. "Loki, what is it?"

"I'm... attracted to him." Loki admits on a sigh. Not just to Bruce, but to himself. "I can't afford to be though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving... I think..."

"Leaving?"

Loki sighs again, combing his fingers through his hair. "I didn't want to come here. Father forced me to come here. My mum said it was because he wanted me to be with people I know, but I know it's because he wants me near Thor. However, mum made a deal with me. If I do not want to continue here by Winter Break, then I can transfer schools. I thought I already knew my decision, but being here, actually being here, isn't so bad. Even with Thor living down the hall... I like it."

"Because of Tony?"

"Not just because of him. I have friends here. You, for instance. But the majority is because of him."

"So why not stay?"

"Because he would never be interested in me. He likes women. He would never find me, a man, attractive." Loki answers sadly.

Bruce looks at his friend with understanding. "Listen Loki, don't cheat yourself out of something that can ultimately make you happy. Tony, he may not be attracted to men now, but he might be later." Bruce tells him, trying to give his friend a bit of hope.

"That's a fat chance all on its own." Loki says to his hands.

Bruce laughs. "Yeah, but you deserve to be happy. I'm not gonna tell you not to leave, but I will ask you not to. Please don't make a hasty decision. Give it time. If you choose to leave, I'll support you, but look at the big picture, not just the small pieces."

Loki smiles and looks at Bruce again. "I suppose you're right. I hate regretting things in the long run anyway." They sit there together quietly for a while when Loki breaks the silence. "You know Bruce, you were my only friend in high school. You helped me through so much and when you left, I felt alone. But not anymore. I'm glad we're in the same school again."

Bruce smiles. "Me too." He looks at his watch and sighs. "I've gotta go. I have a class in a couple of minutes..."

"Go then. I don't want to be the reason you're late. Loki says with a small smile on his face.

"I'll see you later then." With that, Bruce stands up and walks to the door. He's about to close it when Loki calls him back. "Bruce!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Sure." he says, and smiles before closing the door.

After the door shuts, Loki grabs one of the pillows on the couch and crushes his face into it, groaning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC in this chapter. I was feeling fluffy when I wrote this chapter ^^  
****Thank you to Erun1, Sister of Gallifrey, cara-tanaka and BlueDot77 for your reviews! Really, all of you make me happy!  
****Thank you to anyone who has followed and faved this story! My love goes out to all of you!  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony's walking down the hall of the sixth floor in Cottage Place when he sees Bruce come out of his and Loki's dorm.

"Hey Brucey!"

"Hi Tony."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Loki just wanted to talk to me, but I have class in a couple of minutes and he didn't want to be the reason I'm late." Bruce replies a little sheepishly.

He nods. "Cool." Because Tony is feeling a bit nosey he asks Bruce nonchalantly, "How did you and Loki even meet?" He knows it's out of the blue but he genuinely wants to know.

"We met in high school." is Bruce's automatic reply. It's obvious he's a little thrown off by the sudden question.

"How though?"

Bruce hesitates before answering. "It was a little after the first week of school. I was a senior and he was a junior. He was sitting against a tree reading a book, some Shakespeare if I remember correctly. It was lunchtime and I was at a nearby table trying to finish some of my chemistry homework when four people walked over to him. It was one girl and three guys. I don't think he noticed them until one of the guys kicked the book out of his hands. He didn't do anything, but he looked annoyed and asked them something. They all started talking but I couldn't hear anything that was being said. The three guys started to mess with him and it was obvious that he was just getting angrier. I started to walk over to them when he said something and the girl got angry and slapped him. He got up and it looked like he was about to say something else but the girl cut him off. I don't know what she said, but whatever it was, it obviously hurt him. He looked crushed. I finally got close enough to hear what was going on but all I heard was Loki telling her to _'Take that back.'_. I asked them what was going on but they all just looked at me and laughed, walking away. Before they got out of hearing range the girl turned around and yelled _'Later Laufeyson!'_. I don't know what that meant, but it affected Loki pretty bad."

Tony stands there with a look of boredom on his face, but on the inside he's angry. _People picked on him? They picked on _my _Loki?_ He startles at that thought but asks, "What happened after that?" He barely manages to keep the anger out of his voice despite his confusion at calling Loki his. To Tony's relief Bruce doesn't notice because he's looking at his watch.

Bruce decides he still has enough time to finish the story so he continues. "Well, he leaned back against the tree and slid down to his knees. He said something under his breath, but from what it sounded like, he said _'No.'_. Not knowing what to do, I went to go get his book from where it landed. When I got back he was still sitting there and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. I put the book down on top of his backpack and sat next to him. I asked him if he was okay and he just turned his head and looked at me. Instead of answering my question he asked me why I came to help him and I told him that I don't like bullies. He thanked me and we just sat there. After a while we started talking and it turned out that we had a couple of classes together. We hung out with each other and just kind of became friends."

"What happened after you graduated?"

"I don't know, but I know that those people were in my class and they graduated too. Anytime we texted each other I would ask him how he was. He'd only tell me that he was fine and then change the subject." Bruce explains.

"So why didn't the two of you know you were going to be attending the same college?"

"We fell out of touch. Our finals got in the way of things."

"Oh."

Bruce looks at his watch again and looks toward the elevator. "It was nice talking to you Tony, but I really have to go now." he says, already walking away.

"Yeah yeah, go to class Banner." Tony waves, laughing a bit and heads toward the door. When he walks into the dorm he finds Loki splayed on the couch with his face buried in a pillow.

"What happened Bruce? Did you forget something?" comes the muffled question.

Tony smiles and answers, "Ah no, but he just ran into the elevator."

Loki lifts his face off the pillow and looks at Tony. "Hello, Stark." he says despairingly.

"What's got you down Rock of Ages?"

Loki glares at Tony and lets his face fall back into the pillow. "Nothing."

Tony tries not to laugh and fails. He expects Loki to be angry with him but instead he hears muffled laughter that becomes clear when Loki sits up. He's a vision to Tony, smiling, only wearing a white T-shirt and black sweatpants. His shoulder length hair is pushed away from his face except for a single raven strand.

After they stop laughing and they catch their breath, Loki asks, "How was your date with Pepper?"

"It wasn't a date," Tony explains, "We just talked over some coffee, but it went well. How was your chat with the mad genius?"

"How did you-"

"I saw him walk out of the dorm and he told me you wanted to talk but he had to leave cause he had class."

Loki nods. "It was helpful." Tony sits next to him and Loki gets a whiff of his cologne. _Gods he smells good._ He turns his head to look at Tony and his emerald eyes meet brown ones.

They sit there, never breaking eye contact, searching one another. A few minutes pass before Loki speaks, his voice hoarse and low. "Did you know that if a person makes eye contact with someone for more than six seconds, they either want to kill that person or have sex with them."

Tony blinks, not knowing what to say.

"Which is it you want Anthony?" he asks, voice trembling a bit.

Tony looks at Loki's pale-pink, thin lips before looking back up into his eyes. Slowly, he leans in and barely lays his lips on Loki's, ghosting over them hesitantly. When Loki doesn't resist, Tony wraps his hand around the back of his neck, the other tangling in his hair. Loki cups Tony's cheek as Tony nips on his lower lip, flicking his tongue over it, asking for permission to take the kiss further. Loki gives in and Tony explores his mouth slowly, tasting him and wanting more. Loki wraps his arms around Tony's neck and pulls him down so that he's laying down on top of him. Loki's tongue fights for dominance of the kiss and he nibbles on Tony's lower lip when the chance presents itself. He can't get enough of the taste that is Tony and he craves more.

When they break for air they're both panting and their hearts are pounding. Tony looks Loki in the eyes and says, "You have... no idea... how long... I've wanted to do... that."

Loki smiles up at him. "Me too." he breathes, pulling Tony down for another kiss.

* * *

They don't have sex which is odd to Loki. Instead they lay together on the same couch they spent the previous night on, kissing and occasionally making out. But they never have sex. _But isn't that what Tony wants? Isn't that his only motive?_ Loki ponders. _Not that I'm complaining. I don't want to be someone who Tony uses only for sex and then throws out like a piece of used toilet paper._

Tony is studying Loki's face, wondering what he's thinking of. "Hey," he says quietly, pulling Loki out of his thoughts, "You okay?" Loki bites his lower lip which has Tony wanting to kiss him again, but he refrains, waiting for an answer.

Finally, Loki hesitantly asks quietly, "Am I going to be another one-night stand?"

Tony looks at him open-mouthed and he moves to sit up, bringing Loki with him. Loki looks terrified and Tony figures it's because he's scared of the answer. He doesn't know how to start, but he doesn't want to screw this up. _Don't be an idiot this time._ Tony repeats Pepper's words in his head and sucks in a breath. He looks straight at Loki. "I'm not very good with feelings," he starts, "And you know that I'm a... ladies man." He can feel how Loki tenses under his soft grip and hurries on. "But you are _not_ a one-night stand." he states softly, but firmly.

Loki searches his eyes and finds no lie there. His body relaxes again. "Then what are we doing? What is this? What are we?"

"Loki, I don't have the answers to all your questions, but I do know that I don't want to ruin this. I don't want to mess up whatever is between us." He touches a hand to Loki's face and cups his cheek gently. "I want this to be perfect." he nearly whispers. "I don't know what we are, at least not yet, but I'm willing to find out. Can you live with that?"

_Can I live with that? _Loki looks at Tony. The look on his face tells Loki that he really is trying his best to figure out what exactly is going on, but there is something else in his eyes that has Loki smiling. "Yes, I can live with that." he answers quietly.

Tony lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiles at Loki and he rubs his thumb over his cheek.

Loki leans into the touch and closes his eyes. _Yes. I can live with this._

Tony pulls Loki down so that they're laying again. They stay there for the rest of the day, Jarvis with orders to tell anyone trying to come in that they are both out so as not to be disturbed by them, and they talk with one another, kissing and caressing without a care in the world. For the second day in a row, they fall asleep with each other on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's a new chapter. This bastard just, ugh! I couldn't figure out a proper way to end this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.  
Thank you for all of the reviews/favs/follows! They make me feel feelings I never thought I could feel!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki is sitting in his english class listening to his teacher harshly criticize one of her students for her terrible use of homonyms in her last essay when his phone vibrates.

_'Hey Loki.'  
_  
**_'Hello Anthony.'_**

_'Where are you?'_

**_'In my english class. Why?'_**

_'I got out of Physics early. Wanna meet me at the lab?'_

Loki thinks this over, smiling before texting back. **_'Be there in an hour.'_**

* * *

When Loki gets to the lab he hesitates at the door. _He asked you to come. Stop worrying and just go in._ He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

The minute the door swings opens, Loki is greeted with AC/DC screaming at him. He smiles and shakes his head. He walks in and looks around for his brown-haired genius. He finds him a couple of minutes later at the very back of the lab, hunched over a work table. He watches Tony work for a while, wondering what it is he is doing. After a few more minutes, Loki makes his presence known.

He walks over and wraps his arms around Tony's waist, kissing him on the cheek in the process. "I'm here, Anthony."

Tony, caught off guard a little, instantly drops the wrench he was holding. "Living hell Loki! When did you get here?" he asks, pressing his hand to his chest.

Loki smirks at the reaction, "I got here a couple of minutes ago. This place is huge. It took me a while to find you." he explains. He's not lying when he says that. The floor that was given to Tony for his projects is spacious. The Science building in itself is the second largest building in Berkeley, the first being the Performing Arts building.

"You know, you could have just texted me." Tony says, spinning his chair around so that he's facing Loki. "I would have come to get you." he states, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him gently.

When they break, Loki says, "But then you would have just brought me here. I wouldn't have been able to look around."

"Well why would you wanna look around?"

"Curiosity." Loki says simply.

"Curiosity? That's it?" Tony replies with a raised brow.

"I'm a curious person." Loki says, maneuvering himself out of Tony's arms, looking around. "It is in my nature."

Tony watches as Loki looks at all the solutions in bottles and the equations on the walls around him. "You know, curiosity killed the cat." he says, reaching for a remote and turning the music off.

"It is a good thing that I am not a cat than." Loki mumbles. "What is this?" he asks, lifting a test tube out of its place.

"Ammonia- DON'T smell it!" Tony exclaims, reaching a hand out towards Loki and running the other through his unruly dark brown hair.

Loki smirks again and sets the tube back in its place. He walks back over to the table Tony was working on and sits on it. "So, why did you ask me to come here?"

Tony shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know." The truth is, Tony wanted to see Loki. After the many kisses they shared on their dorm couch one week ago, they've spent as much of their free time together, but it's still not enough for Tony.

"Tsk tsk. Lying to me already, Stark?" Loki says sarcastically, a half-smile gracing his features as he looks down at Tony.

"No." is the defiant response.

"Lying again."

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" Tony challenges.

Loki gives him his best "are you seriously asking me that question" look.

Tony just looks straight back at him, waiting for his answer.

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Has Thor ever called me "Silvertongue" around you?"

"Yeah. Yesterday when everyone decide to have chinese at our dorm. Why?"

"When Thor and I were younger and we did something we weren't supposed to, he would let me do all the talking because I would be able to talk or lie us out of getting in trouble." Loki explains calmly. He adds, almost hesitantly, "I'm a good liar, Anthony. All good liars can spot a lie from one hundred miles away."

"That's kinda hot." Tony says, moving in front of Loki.

"Really?" Loki asks, smiling a little at the response.

"Yes."

"You're s-mmmm..." Tony cuts Loki off, kissing him.

Loki's lips mold perfectly to his. Loki flicks his tongue over Tony's lip and Tony opens his mouth, allowing Loki to explore him. He wraps his arms around Loki's waist again, pulling him closer. Loki instantly drapes his arms on Tony's shoulders, wrapping his legs around him, pulling them closer together and effectively eliminating the last remaining space between their heating bodies. Tony shifts and he and Loki moan into each other's mouths as their growing erections rub against one another.

Tony frees his mouth from Loki's and starts trailing kisses over his strong jaw line, making his way up to his ear. He stays there for a while, licking the shell of it, nibbling on it and pulling on it teasingly. Loki moans at the pleasure coursing through his body and he grinds his hips against Tony's. Both of them moan, louder than before and Loki's body shivers slightly at the contact. Tony resumes his ministrations as Loki keeps grinding on him, tortuously slowly.

He moves down Loki's neck, biting and sucking, occasionally licking the marks he leaves on the pale skin. Loki tilts his head back, keeping up the grinding, so that Tony has better access. Tony grazes his teeth lightly over Loki's Adam's apple and Loki's breathing hitches and he gulps for air. His normally cool body starts to heat under Tony's touch and his member is throbbing inside the confines of his pants. When Tony gently bites his Adam's apple, Loki's body gives an involuntary shudder and he moans, deep and low in his throat. Tony starts unbuttoning Loki's coat when-

"Hey Tony, Pepper said you were-" Steve falters as he looks up and realizes what he just walked in on. His normally slightly tan cheeks turn a rosy pink that reaches his ears. "I- I- I- um- I'm sorry-"

"The one time you should have knocked Steve." Tony says on a groan as Loki detaches himself from him, effectively hiding his straining erection with his hands.

"Sorry. Pepper told me you were here alone and-"

"Steve," Loki interrupts. "It's okay." he reassures with a small smile.

Steve blushes slightly again at the politeness in Loki's tone, despite the situation. "Still, I should have let Tony know I was coming-"

"You're too nice, Cap. Really, it's cool." Tony says, hiding the annoyance in his voice. "You came here for a reason. What is it?" he asks, leaning on the table.

"Well, Thor's looking for you. ...Does he-"

"No." Loki interrupts again. "He knows nothing of Anthony and I. Please, don't tell him Steve."

Steve nods, "I don't want to be the one to tell him." _Lord have mercy on who does._  
_  
_"Thank you." Loki replies quietly.

Steve starts to back out of the room. "Sorry... again."

Once he's gone, both Tony and Loki let out a breath and look at one another. "Well that killed the mood."

Loki grins and laughs softly. "It certainly did."

They sit there in silence, looking at one another.

The laughter starts bubbling up inside of Tony first and slowly consumes him. Loki begins to giggle and is eventually laughing just as loud, long and hard as Tony is.

The entire situation, Steve coming in and almost catching them in the act, and then asking if Thor knows about them, is just so hilarious to the two of them. All they can do is laugh about it.

As they calm down, Loki wipes away the tears in his eyes and lays flat on the work table. Tony sits down on his chair and wheels his way over to Loki, clutching his side and wiping his own tears away.

After a while, Tony asks, "What do you think Thor wants?" He's scared shitless, but there is no way in hell that Tony's going to let Loki know that.

"I'm not sure. It could be anything really." Loki replies on a sigh. "Don't the two of you have Math together?"

"Yeah."

"Then he's probably just going to ask you to help him with it. He's such a dolt when it comes to Math. Always has been. How he ever got into something as difficult as Calculus is beyond me."

Tony laughs and lets his body relax. _Yeah. That's all that Thor wants... hopefully._

Loki sits up and slides himself off the table so gracefully that Tony can't help but watch and stare. "Well, not that this wasn't fun or anything but, unfortunately, I have to go and revise an essay."

Tony snort at that. "_You_ have an essay to revise?"

"No. Not really. My teacher just doesn't want it to seem like she has favorites. Apparently, I am an excellent writer." Loki states with an air of cockiness.

"Wow, narcissist much?" Tony asks jokingly.

"You know it." Loki purrs, sending a wink Tony's way before turning to find his way out of Tony's labyrinth of a science floor.

Tony laughs gently and looks at his watch. _Might as well go see what Point Break wants._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A two hour drive to LA apparently inspires me to write stuff. Hope you guys like this chapter!  
Again, thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! You all make me a very happy writer!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Steve walks out of the Science building and starts to head over to the dorms. He can't get the image of Loki and Tony and their... fonduing... out of his head. He blushes and looks down, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Steve!"

He looks up and spots Clint and Natasha walking his way.

"Hey Clint. Hello Natasha." He says, stopping in front of them, giving them both polite nods. "Where are you two headed?"

"Biology." Natasha replies.

"What's up with you Steve? You look like you just watched a clip from a porno!" Clint jokes.

Steve's cheeks flush and he looks down again. Clint's eyes bug out and his crossed arms drop to his sides. His mouth falls open and he stares at Steve. "Steve did you just watch porn!?"

Natasha smacks the back of Clint's head hard with her hand and shoots him a dirty look. Clint cringes at the sound of flesh meeting flesh and rubs the back of his head, a disgruntled look on his face. "What happened Steve?" Natasha asks.

Steve looks down again before locking eyes with Natasha. "Well..." he hesitates. _I said I wouldn't tell Thor... but it's not my place to tell anyone anything._ "It's nothing."

Natasha looks at him. Her gaze shifts from him to something behind him and he turns around and looks. There he clearly spots Loki coming out of the Science building, trying, and failing miserably, to hide the hickies all over his pale neck. All three of them stand there and watch as Loki makes his way toward the library. Less than a minute later, Tony walks out. He stops to watch Loki walking away, a slight smile on his face, before heading toward the school café.

When Steve turns back to look at Natasha and Clint he's red again.

Natasha is smirking and Clint's mouth is, once again, open wide. Natasha elbows Clint in the ribs and sticks her hand out in front of him. Clint grumbles under his breath and starts to dig two five dollar bills out of his jeans pocket, rubbing his side with his free hand. He presses the money into her open palm and she smirks, sticking the money inside one of her knee-high boots. She crosses her arms and looks at Steve pointedly. He looks down at his hands again.

"That's what you saw isn't it." she states.

"Yes. They were about to, umm... fondue... when I walked in on them." Steve tells her, still looking at his hands.

"Seriously Steve? _Fondue_?" Clint asks, eyebrows raised into his hairline.

Natasha elbows him in the ribs again and Clint instantly rubs the sure to be bruised spot on his side again. "I knew it." she says to no one in particular.

"Knew what?" Steve asks, confused, no longer red in the face.

"Come on. It's obvious that they like each other." Natasha answers him matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?"

"Really Nat, how do you know that?"

"The way they were acting with each other last night made it obvious."

"What? How?"

"Seriously?" she says, rolling her eyes. "We've only been here, what, a month? Thor always told us about how Loki likes keeping to himself, how he never let anyone, except Bruce, know more than just the basics about himself. Now he and Tony are buddy-buddy with each other? I'm pretty sure it took longer than that for Loki to trust Bruce as much as he does now."

"I don't know Nat. They looked more like fuck buddies to me." Clint says, ignoring her last statement completely. Steve blushes again.

"That's not the point."

"I thought Tony was only into women. I never thought he was gay." Clint continues while Steve turns a deeper shade of red.

"That's not the point either."

"Than what is?"

"The point, Clint, is that Thor doesn't suspect that something is going on."

"How do you know that?" Steve asks, thinking of how he just told Tony that Thor was looking for him.

"He wouldn't keep quiet about it if he knew. He'd be ranting about it to Jane."

"That's true." Steve says, relaxing a bit.

"That's also good. At least for Tony it is." Clint confirms.

"Yeah. For now." Natasha deadpans.

"What do you mean "For now"?" Clint asks.

"Thor's not blind. Either he'll start to notice something is off or he'll find out. Either way it won't be good."

None of them say anything after that.

* * *

Tony walks into the café and waits in line to make his order. He's thinking of Loki and how it felt to be wrapped up in his limbs and how it felt getting a chance to taste him again. He's starting to get hard again and he quickly changes his train of thought.

He's finishing placing his order when he's almost slammed face first into the counter. "ANTHONY!"

"Hell Thor!" Tony states, straightening up and apologizing to the woman behind the counter. He turns around and looks at a smiling Thor. "I'm gonna have the biggest hand-shaped bruise on my back now." he practically whines.

Thor chuckles. "I am sorry, friend. I always forget how fragile and puny you are."

"I am not fragile, or puny!" Tony objects.

Thor chuckles again, "How are you my friend?"

"Peachy keen." Tony huffs.

"I have been looking for you."

"Yeah, Steve told me. So, what can I do ya for?" Tony asks, heading toward a table with Thor following behind him.

Thor doesn't answer him until they are both sitting down. "It is about Loki."

Tony tenses up for a second before forcing himself to relax. "What about him?"

"I saw the way you two were behaving with one another last night. I know how difficult Loki can be. I wish to thank you for being his friend."

Tony mentally sighs a breath of relief. "Sure. No big deal."

Thor gives Tony a toothy smile before looking at his watch. "I must go." he says, moving to stand up.

"Got a class?"

"No, a date with Jane."

"Ah! Go then. Don't keep your lady waiting." Tony says with a wink.

"Thank you, Anthony. I will see you later." With that Thor turns around and leaves.

"It's Tony!" he calls after him, but Thor's already walking out of the door.

Tony just sits there and thinks, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Black coffee no sugar no milk!" one of the workers says.

Tony heads toward the counter to get his drink, still thinking.

_Fuck._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is! I hope you guys like it. I actually really do like how this particular chapter came out, but that usually means it needs work. So, let me know what you guys think!  
Thank you guys for all of the reviews/favs/follows! They are awesome and make me write better and faster.  
Enjoy!  
P.S a papusa is a Hispanic food. It's maza with either cheese or chorizo (or even beans) in the middle and they are really good and you should try some!**

* * *

_*2 hours later*_

Tony's pacing up and down the length of the living room. His mind is going a million miles an hour and he's starting to panic slightly. _I can't do this. Loki is Thor's brother. Thor's _little_ brother! He would kill me if he found out!_ He grunts and flops down onto the couch. His scotch is sitting on the coffee table untouched, the ice melting in it rapidly. He picks it up and downs it like water before running his hand over his face and through his hair. _But its Loki. It shouldn't matter to me that Thor is his older brother._ He growls and stands up, putting the cup down and kicking the coffee table leg hard enough to make it shake. "Ouch! Fuck!" he hops around on one foot and unceremoniously falls back onto the couch. Tony stays there and rubs his toe, still thinking, when Loki walks in with an astonishing amount of books in his arms. He kicks the door shut and walks over to Tony, eyeing his precarious position.

"Are you alright Anthony?" he asks on a huff, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I only kicked the damn table and broke my toe." Tony replies sarcastically, returning the smile.

Loki frowns. "Why did you kick the table?"

"I wanted to see how strong my big toe is."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Not to great obviously."

Loki rolls his eyes and makes his way toward the kitchen "Now why did you really kick the table?"

"I was frustrated."

Loki nods his head.

"Nice hickies you got there."

"Yes, well, next time you decide to mark me make sure I have a scarf... or at least do it somewhere no one else but you can see them." Loki tells him from behind the freezer door. He's about to pull out a pack of chicken when Tony shoves it back in and closes the door. Loki raises an eyebrow at him and laughs softly. "I thought you broke your toe."

"Minor injury, nothing to worry about. HEY! Let's go out to dinner, just you and me!" Tony rushes out.

"What?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"Anthony-"

"I know this really great greek place we can go to!"

"Anthony-"

"I think they serve papusas!"

"Anthony-"

"Or is that the mexican place on Broadway?"

"ANTHONY!" Loki yells.

Tony stops rambling and looks at him. "What?"

"What is the matter with you? Why are you so... keen on getting out of the dorm?"

"It's nothing." _Or maybe it's the fact that Thor is only two dorms away._ "And I'm not _keen_ on anything."

"You're lying, _again_." Loki says, crossing his arms.

"I just want us to have some alone time."

"Anthony, we're alone right now." Loki points out, moving toward the fridge and taking some celery, carrots, onions and potatoes out of it. He walks to the counter and grabs a knife and the cutting board. "Plus, I can make papusas if you want some."

"Don't say papusas, it sounds funny in your accent. What is it, British? And I know we're alone right now, but who knows who's gonna walk in."

"Yes it's British and I will say whatever I please. And just tell Jarvis to say that we aren't in."

"That's lying." Tony says.

"Like either of us has never lied before." Loki states, washing the vegetables and potatoes. "So do you want papusas or not?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend!" Tony spats in exasperation and he freezes on the spot.

The potato that Loki was washing falls in the sink with a dull thud, the only noise after that is of the running water. Slowly, Loki reaches over and shuts off the water, turning to look at Tony. "What?"

"I want you to be, my... boyfriend." Tony repeats.

Loki looks at him with a combination of shock, surprise, confusion and happiness on his face. "Wh- why?"

Tony doesn't know how to answer that, so he stays quiet instead.

"Anthony, why?"

"Because I like you and I want to be with you."

Loki narrows his eyes and looks at him hard. "Anthony, what happened after I left the lab?"

"Nothing."

Loki raises a skeptical eyebrow at him with a dangerous look on his face. "Are you sure."

Tony hesitates before answering. "Alright, fine. I went to the café after you left. I was getting coffee and Thor, well, you know... "ANTHONY" and all that stuff."

"You spoke to Thor?"

"Yeah."

"And...?"

"And... it turns out he wanted to thank me for being your friend." Loki doesn't say anything. He just stares at Tony, silently urging him to tell him more. "I've been thinking... Loki, Thor would murder me three times over if he found out about us because you're his little brother."

Loki tenses at that. His face starts to close off and he looks away from Tony.

Tony notices this and takes a few steps toward him. "But frankly, I don't care what he or anyone else thinks. I don't care about what he'd do to me." He reaches Loki and gently grabs his arms. "I want to be with you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." Loki doesn't say anything for a long time, and Tony is about ready to lose his mind. "You know, there's a reason why I don't do emotions." Loki finally looks at him for what feels like eternity to Tony and then Loki kisses him, slowly and gently. Loki doesn't allow the kiss to go very far before he breaks it.

"So, is that a yes?" Tony asks breathlessly.

"Yes." Loki says quietly, smiling. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Tony smiles, and he looks happier than he's ever been in his whole life, but Loki's not done. "However, Anthony," he says happily with a smile on his face, "If you refer to me as "Thor's little brother" ever again, I will personally tie you to a table and show you what you look like on the inside. Understood?"

Tony swallows hard, "Understood."

Loki laughs then and brings Tony in for another kiss.

It's just like the kiss they shared in the lab, only this time they're both standing. Tony decides to fix that and he starts to manuever them both toward the couch. The back of Loki's knees hit the armrest and he falls down, raven locks splaying out on the beige seat. Tony places his hands on both sides of Loki's head and stares at him, looking at the emerald, lust-filled eyes, the kiss-swollen lips, the hickies on his pale neck, and he wonders how the hell he got so lucky. Loki reaches up and grabs the front of Tony's shirt and pulls him down to kiss him. Tony starts to crawl onto the couch, hovering over Loki, as Loki scoots back on it, never breaking contact. Tony pulls away from him and starts to trail open-mouthed kisses down Loki's neck, slowly working his light sweater off. Loki runs his hands under the hem of Tony's shirt, moving his hands up slowly over the warm flesh at his fingertips. He pulls Tony's shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere. He lifts himself up slightly so that Tony can get his sweater off, claiming his neck in the process, aiming to leave a mark of his own. Tony takes Loki's shirt off along with his sweater and takes one of his nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Loki's breath catches in his throat and he moans, his back arching involuntarily into Tony. They continue on like this, exploring what they can see of each other slowly.

Loki is working on getting Tony's pants off and has just pulled down the zipper when the dorm door flies open.

"BROTHER! Would you and An-" Thor stops speaking abruptly and looks at the scene before him. He notices the way that Tony is straddling a half-naked Loki and he glares at him, the fury in his eyes speaking volumes. He charges forward, deaf to Loki's frantic screaming for him to stop, and he grabs Tony by the shoulders, yanking him off of Loki and shoving him into the nearest wall. "OSKILGETINN!" Thor screams loud enough to make the walls shake.

"THOR!" Loki yells as he tries to pry him off of Tony. "THOR!" he yells again when he finally manages to pull him off, swiftly moving himself in front of Tony, blocking him from his brother.

"ÓSNJALLR BACRAUT!"

"PEGJA!" Loki screams in Thor's face, shoving him hard enough that he stumbles back. "Pegja, Thor." he repeats so quietly it sounds evil. His body is tense again and he looks as if he's ready to fight Thor if he tries to hurt Tony.

Thor steps forward, looking at Loki. "Bróðir, hvat-"

"Thor, stǫðva. Vætr verða. At þó."

"Loki, gera ekki þrumði við-"

"Ek lyver ikke." Loki interrupts angrily. "Eigi av dette."

"Loki, ek vita av Stark's dómr. Ek bare ønsker til hygga þú ógagn." Thor says quietly, shooting Tony a dirty look.

"Ek vita av hans dómr sem vel eða þú vilja ki líta meg ógagn. Ek vita hvat ek gerað." Loki says, a bit affronted at what Thor is suggesting. "Nú, fararleyfi."

"Hví?" Thor asks with what looks like a combination of hurt and confusion on his face.

"Síðan ek ikke ønsker til líta þú. Fararleyfi." Loki tells him coldly, pointing at the door.

Thor looks angry again, but he turns and heads for the door anyway. Right before he steps out, he turns and looks straight at Tony, though he's still being blocked by Loki. "Ek vilja vera ser þú. Mein minn bróðir, eða ek vilja mein þú." he practically growls.

Loki stalks toward the door then, absolutely livid. "Taka Anthony eða þú vilja vera beklager!" he hisses harshly, shoving Thor into Clint's dorm door. He turns to walk back into his and Tony's dorm, but stops short. He isn't surprised to see the rest of the group standing just out of sight of his door. They all cower back at the look Loki gives them, except Natasha and Bruce, as he passes. He slams the door and seconds later both he and Tony hear Clint yelp as Natasha tells him to "Pay up". Tony would have laughed at the thought of Nat and Clint taking bribes on Thor finding out about them if it wasn't for what just happened, though he vaguely wonders how Nat even knew about them.

Tony focuses and looks at the back of Loki's head. He takes a few steps forward and makes his way toward his boyfriend. "L-Loki?" he reaches a hand out and lays it on Loki's shoulder.

Loki looks at Tony's hand and reaches up with his own to grab it. "Are you hurt?" he asks quietly.

"No."

Loki turns around then and relaxes a little. "Good." He drags his other hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about Thor."

"Don't worry about it. He was just caught off guard by what he saw."

"But-"

"No buts! It's not your fault, so don't apologize."

Loki nods and leans his head back against the door and closes his eyes.

"You know, this is the second time that we were rudely interrupted in less than five hours." Tony says, trying to lighten up the mood.

Loki laughs then and opens his eyes. He looks at Tony and smiles. "No, I didn't know that. Or at least I didn't realize that until you pointed it out just now."

"Eh, today's just not our day." he says, glad that Loki is relaxed again. "Although, I knew I forgot something." he states, pulling Loki toward the couch.

"And what exactly was that?" Loki asks as he sits down, Tony flopping down next to him seconds later.

"Having Jarvis tell everyone we weren't in."

"I don't think that lie would have worked."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone would have heard us." Loki states confidently.

"Are you implying that I would have made you scream?"

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Very much."

"Yes, I figured that." Loki smirks. "I only meant that at the rate that we were going, we wouldn't have been so quiet."

"Ah, alright. But I still would have made you scream."

Loki chuckles and looks down at their entwined fingers. A thought hits him and he looks up. "Anthony?"

"Yeah."

"How many men have you been with?" Loki knows the answer already, but he asks anyway.

"None. Why?"

"Do you know what to do with one?"

"Ye-" Tony stops and thinks this over before looking over at Loki. "No actually, I don't. Do you?"

"No."

"Have you ever-"

"I'm still a virgin, Anthony." Loki tells him silently, blushing.

"So... I'd be your first?"

"Yes." Loki looks away then, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey," Tony says, taking Loki's chin in his hand and turning his face so that they're looking at each other, "I don't care if you're a virgin."

"You don't?"

"No. Honestly, that only makes me want to make sure that your first time is perfect."

Loki smiles and Tony places a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come on." he says, standing up and extending a hand out to Loki.

"Where are we going?" Loki asks, taking the offered hand.

"I don't know about you, but this couch is killing my back, so we're sleeping on a bed tonight." Tony tells him, pulling him up.

"I'm not sleepy. Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah." Tony answers, pulling him toward his bedroom.

"I need different pants."

"You can borrow some."

"What about a shirt?"

Tony looks down and stops. He bends over, picking up the AC/DC shirt that Loki took off of him earlier. He opens it and pulls it over Loki's head and Loki pushes his arms through it.

"You must be joking."

"Nope." Tony takes his hand again and resumes walking toward his room.

"What about food?"

"We'll order pizza."

"Can we order Chinese?"

"We just had Chinese."

"So?"

"We can order both." Tony tells him.

"Can we watch _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

"Only if we watch _Star Wars_ after."

"All of them?" Loki asks incredulously.

"Yup."

"Do you know how long that will take?"

"Nope. Jarvis?"

_"Sir?"_

"No one's allowed in for the next 24 hours."

_"Yes sir."_

And with that, Tony pulls Loki into his room, and shuts the door.

* * *

Translations! But only of the Norse ^^

**Oskilgetinn **- Bastard

**Ósnjallr Bacraut** - Foolish asshole

**Pegja** - Silence

**Bróðir, hvat** - Brother, what

**stǫðva. Vætr verða. At þó** - Stop. Nothing happened. Not yet.

**gera ekki þrumði við** - Do not lie to-

**Ek lyver ikke. Eigi av dette** - I am not lying. Not of this

**ek vita av Stark's dómr. Ek bare ønsker til hygga þú ógagn** - I know of Stark's reputation. I just do not want to see you hurt.

**Ek vita av hans dómr sem vel eða þú vilja ki líta meg ógagn. Ek vita hvat ek gerað. Nú, fararleyfi** - I know of his reputation as well and you will not see me hurt. I know what I am doing.

**Hví** - Why

**Síðan ek ikke ønsker til líta þú** - Because I don't want to see you.

**Ek vilja vera ser þú. Mein minn ****bróðir ****eða ek vilja mein þú** - I will be watching you. Hurt my brother and I will hurt you

**Taka Anthony eða þú vilja vera beklager** - Touch Anthony and you will be sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright so here it is! Viola! Hope all of you lovely people like this chapter (:  
Okay, someone asked me where I got my translations for the Norse. I got it from this site called Vikings of Bjornstad. A small amount of the words are translated in Norwegian due to lack of existence on said site. So so sorry if this confused anyone else!  
Thank you's:  
Starkalfhiem: Your review totally made me squeal like a little girl! (:  
cara tanaka: You always review and even though it's few words it makes me smile (:  
Fairykind: Thank you! Glad you love it (:  
yaraalsakka: Thank you! Hope you like this one!  
Sister of Gallifrey: I love you! You are amazing! Hopefully you like this chapter! (;  
kogouma: Your review made me laugh so hard! I woke up everyone in the house ^^ Any who, thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well!  
Thank you to everyone that has faved/followed! It is much appreciated and it makes me write faster (:  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The next couple of days are all about the two of them. Loki stays with Tony in his room and they occasionally switch to Loki's to keep things fresh. They get to know each other's class schedule and are both happy to find out that they have time between classes for one another. However, Tony hates waking up all alone in Loki's bed on their first Friday as a couple. He sighs and pulls the blanket up to his face, breathing in Loki's scent of fresh mint and winter. Why Loki decided to take a four-hour english class on Friday mornings, Tony will never know.

He stays in a curled ball position for a few minutes before looking at his watch. _11:15. Loki's class gets out at twelve._ He smiles stupidly to himself and gets out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. _Let's surprise him, shall we?_

He takes a shower and gets dressed, brushes his teeth and fixes his hair, checking his goatee in the mirror before deciding that he doesn't need to shave, and heads for the door.

He's out in the hall and is about to lock the door when a gigantic hand clamps down on his shoulder and turns him around roughly. "Anthony." comes Thor's low growl.

"Dammit Thor don't do that!" Tony states, heart pounding in his chest.

"Anthony, we must have a talk." Thor says, ignoring Tony's complaint entirely.

Tony swallows hard. He'd been successfully avoiding Thor for the past week and he'd hoped to keep it that way. But things like this never usually go his way anyway. He shrugs and brushes Thor's hand off of his shoulder. "Sure. What about?"

"My brother."

"Who Loki? Oh, wonderful man. Smart too. Did you know that he can speak five different languages, including Hebrew?" Tony asks flippantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood Stark?" Thor asks harshly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Do I look like I want to be having this conversation?" Tony counters.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yeah I'm dating your brother."

Thor's eyes widen before narrowing again. "Not anymore."

"Excuse me?" Tony asks, starting to get angry.

"You will end this madness with my little brother, now."

"No I won't."

"You dare defy me?" Thor asks incredulously, eyes widening in anger, voice rising.

"Yeah I do! Who do you think you are?!" Tony asks outraged.

"I am Loki's _older_ brother!" Thor booms.

"Well I'll be damned if I listen to you and break up with him!" Tony yells back, pushing Thor. "You are _not_ my mother! You _do not_ control who I date, let alone who _Loki_ dates! Sorry to break it to ya big guy, but you are _not_ a king and I do _not_ take orders from you!" Tony states, giving Thor one final shove.

"Loki is my _little_ brother-"

"Yeah you've said that a good ten times already-"

"And he will obey me or face the consequences!"

"And what exactly would those "consequences" be?" Loki asks, appearing from around the corner of the hall, strutting toward them.

"Loki, this thing you have going on with Anthony must stop, now!" Thor commands.

"And if it doesn't?" Loki inquires as he wraps an arm around Tony, pulling him in for a kiss. When they break he looks pointedly at Thor. "Well?"

Thor glares at him, "Know your place brother." he states, pointing at him.

"Know my place. My place in your shadow, am I correct _brother_?" Loki sneers. "My place as second best? My _place_ as an unworthy son in Odin's eyes that I am not worthy taking over his company should he pass?" Loki says venomously. He's shaking from anger now and he can feel Tony rubbing soothing circles into his lower back. "Do not dare try to take my happiness away from me Thor. You will regret it if you do." He finishes, poison green eyes only narrow slits now.

Thor's fists are clenching and unclenching, and Tony's afraid that Thor is going to hit Loki and he tenses slightly. _He better not even think of laying a hand on him._

"Loki-"

"NO THOR!" Loki screams, outraged at his brother. "Are you so blind that you cannot see what is right in front of you?! Do you not see that what I have with Anthony is what you have with your beloved Jane?! Or are you just that stupid?" he sneers again.

Thor looks like a kicked puppy then, but Loki doesn't care. "Come Anthony." he says, leading Tony away from Thor and toward the staircase on the other side of the building.

Thor follows them with his eyes all the way down the hall. "Loki!" he cries, but they've already disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Loki is going down the stairs so fast that Tony has to run just to keep up with him. "Loki." he says, barely managing not falling on his face. They reach the landing of the fourth floor when Tony stops and pulls on Loki's hand, making him turn around. "Loki!"

Loki turns and wraps his arms around Tony's neck, burying his face into it. He's still shaking and Tony hugs him tightly back. "Hey, babe, it's okay." he says softly as he runs his hands up and down the expanse of Loki's back. He can feel Loki's warm breath on his neck and it gives him the chills. He kisses the top of Loki's head and pulls back far enough to look at him, "It's okay." He pulls away completely and takes Loki's hand in his, leading him to the bottom step of the small staircase. He sits down and gently tugs on Loki's hand until he sits too.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony." Loki says softly, looking down at his lap.

"For what?"

"For Thor's actions. He's behaving like a child and he's being stupid and-"

"Loki." Tony interrupts.

Loki looks up, confusion on his face.

"What did I tell you on that night that Thor first saw us?" he asks quietly but firmly. Loki just looks at him, clearly at a loss. "I told you not to apologize for him." he says. "I mean it. Don't. They are his actions, not yours, okay?"

Loki looks at him before nodding, "Okay." he says softly.

Tony kisses him on the forehead and Loki lays his head on his shoulder, sighing. Tony wraps his arm around Loki's waist and pulls him closer. "Loki, how much of our argument did you hear?"

"The whole thing."

"But your class-"

"We got out early today. I was turning into the hall when I saw Thor speaking with you and I hid back around the corner."

"Were we that loud?"

"Yes." Tony lets out a breath and runs his hand through his hair. Loki shifts slightly so that he can look at Tony. "Thank you, Anthony, for standing up for us. For not backing down to the oaf that is my brother. For not listening to him and leaving me."

"I would never leave you."

"Do you promise?" Loki asks so quietly Tony has to lean in just to hear him.

"I promise." he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Loki's lips. "I promise." he says again, chocolate brown eyes looking into emerald green ones. "Come on." he says, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Loki asks as Tony pulls his car keys out.

"You need a distraction."

"I don't think anything will distract me right now."

"We'll see." Tony says lightly, leading the way down the rest of the stairs, hand in hand with Loki.

* * *

They drive for half an hour before Tony slows down and pulls into a line of cars.

Loki can hear loud music and screaming children and adults through the closed windows and frowns. "Where are we?"

Tony smiles and looks at him. "You'll see."

The car in front of them moves and Loki sees a gate. Tony pulls up next to a toll booth and stops, taking his wallet out and rolling his window down.

"Good afternoon, sir." says a tall, dark man with a low yet loud voice.

"Good afternoon."

"Five dollars per person." Tony pulls out a ten and hands it to the man whose name tag clearly reads Heimdall. Heimdall then gives him two bright orange, seemingly paper, bracelets. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Tony says with a smile, rolling up his window and driving off, looking for a free parking space.

Loki picks up one of the bracelets and reads the black print on it. "Ride free Friday." He looks at Tony as he parks and turns the car off. "Are we at an amusement park?"

Tony laughs then and shakes his head, taking one of the bracelets and wrapping it securely around Loki's left wrist, proceeding to do his own. "No."

"Then where are we?"

Tony opens his door and gets out, closing it. He comes around the hood of the car and opens Loki's. "It's a surprise... kind of." Loki steps out of the car and closes his door. Tony takes his hand in his own and they walk toward the screaming and music together.

They come out from behind a huge truck and Loki looks up and stares at the giant Ferris Wheel in front of him. "I thought you said this wasn't an amusement park."

"It's not. It's a fair." Tony says with a small smile.

Loki stops walking and looks at him, realization written all over his face. "Anthony, is... is this our first date?" he asks with a small smile.

"Yes." Tony tells him. Loki's smile gets bigger and he hugs Tony. They start to walk toward the entrance and after the lady in the booth waves them in, Tony turns. "What do you want to ride first?"

Loki looks around at all of the rides in front of him before pointing at a bright red one with clowns painted on the back. "Let's ride that one."

Tony looks at it and smiles, breaking into a run, pulling a laughing Loki along. Once in line, people stare at Tony and they notice that he's holding another man's hand. Instantly people start talking and taking pictures of the two of them that will no doubt end up on the internet, but Tony doesn't care, and neither does Loki.

Throughout the day they go back and forth between every single ride, some more than three times, laughing, kissing, talking, but never letting go of each other's hands. They eat cotton candy, caramel apples, corn dogs, dots, mini-burgers, hotdogs, churros. At some point Tony buys a funnel cake that he and Loki share. When Loki manages to get a bit of whipped cream on his nose, Tony laughs and takes a picture of him on his phone and kisses him on the cheek after wiping the whipped cream off with his thumb.

As the day goes on, Tony notices how relaxed and carefree Loki is now compared to how tense and strung up he was this morning, and he smiles.

They're sitting in one of the seats of the Ferris Wheel that Loki saw earlier cuddling. Loki is holding a black stuffed wolf that Tony won for him protectively in his arm as the ride goes around for the sixth time.

Loki leans into Tony and lays his head on his shoulder, smiling, looking up at the stars. Tony drapes his arm around Loki's shoulders, playing with the ends of Loki's scarf. "How did you know that I needed this Anthony?"

"Intuition?" Tony asks mockingly and they both laugh. The wheel goes down and people point and stare at them before it goes back up hiding them from view. "I only did what I would have wanted done for me if my morning started the way yours did."

"Getting taken to a fair is what you would want?"

"A distraction." Tony says rubbing Loki's arm.

They go down again and the ride stops. Their seat continues to swing and they're halfway to the ground, waiting for their turn to be let out of the seat. "Thank you darling." Loki says and he places a small kiss to Tony's cheek.

"Anytime babe."

They sit there and stare out at the fairground surrounding them, watching kids run from ride to ride, spotting other couples doing what they're doing on different rides. By the time they are freed from their seat they both counted at least twenty other couples and are feeling pretty good as they walk away from the crowd gawking at them.

It's starting to get cold and Tony looks down at his watch. "The fair's about to close. We should probably head back to the dorm." Loki nods in agreement and they start to walk toward the parking lot.

They're halfway to the gate when a set of fireworks goes off. They both stop and watch the show along with the crowd around them.

Tony turns his head and looks at Loki. He watches as his upturned face changes from blue to red with the colorful blasts, and he notices just how happy Loki really is, and his next words fall out of his mouth without permission, but they are true. "I love you."

Loki looks away from the fireworks than and looks at Tony. His eyes are bright and wide, and his smile gets bigger. "I love you too."

Tony leans in and cups Loki's cheek, and they kiss, and they keep on kissing long after the fireworks stop.

Tony pulls away for air and he and Loki smile at each other before they start walking again, hands still intertwined, to the car.

* * *

They make it back to the dorms after ten and by that time everyone is normally in their rooms, but it's a Friday night so no one is actually asleep, so they go up the stairs instead. They make it to the third floor when Tony turns Loki around and just stops to look at him. Loki looks back at him worriedly after a few seconds and brings a hand up to his face. "Are you alright? I told you not to eat that second corn dog."

Tony laughs and takes hold of his hand again. "Never been better." He runs up the stairs with Loki right behind him. Once on their own floor they stop to catch their breath, laughing for no reason. They walk out into the hall and toward their door as quietly as possible in case Thor is waiting for them to return. Tony unlocks the door and holds it open for Loki. It's dark in the dorm and the only light available is that of the moon shining in through the open curtains. When Tony closes the door and turns around, Loki is standing in the doorway of his room with a look on his face that has Tony wanting to jump on him. Instead he walks over and places his lips on Loki's for the millionth time that day, but it's different this time. He gets Loki pushed up against the door frame and he deepens the kiss. Loki doesn't try to take dominance as usual and he relishes in the feel of Tony's tongue exploring his mouth. Tony moves them both toward the bed, closing the bedroom door once they're out of the way, and he sits down on the bed, pulling Loki down so that he's sitting on top of him.

He pulls Loki's scarf off slowly, exposing the pale neck underneath it. He moves his mouth down toward it and clamps his mouth on it, biting it. Loki moans, low in his throat, and Tony starts to get hard. Loki's head falls back and he gives Tony more access. Tony continues biting and sucking on his neck, slowly working off Loki's coat as Loki groans in pleasure. Tony putts his hand on the back of Loki's head and brings it forward, licking the shell of Loki's ear. Loki's entire body shudders and Tony can hear his breath in his ear, feel the warmth of it there. Loki starts unzipping Tony's sweater and pulls it off of him, biting the geniuses neck with his own teeth. Tony finishes unbuttoning Loki's coat and Loki shrugs out of it. Tony pulls away from Loki and looks at him. "Loki..."

"Anthony?"

"Do you want this? Do you want to go that far tonight?" he asks, not sure if he should take things any further or not.

"Yes." is Loki's breathless reply. "I want this. I want you, Anthony."

Tony smiles then and resumes kissing him. Loki grinds his hips against Tony's and Tony sucks in a breath as his head falls onto Loki's chest. Loki snakes his hands down Tony's back and lifts the hem of it up, bringing it over Tony's head and he throws it onto the floor somewhere. Loki starts to press open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder and Tony moans when he bites it hard. Tony pulls Loki back and peels him out of his own shirt. He stands up and Loki automatically wraps his legs around Tony's waist. Tony lays him down on the mattress, admiring the way the moonlight makes Loki look. Loki pushes himself up and licks the shell of Tony's ear. His legs are still wrapped around his waist and he moves his hips. Their growing erections brush at the movement and they both moan. Loki unwraps his legs and he puts his hands on Tony's chest, looking up at him with eyes full of lust and need.

Tony's heart pounds in his chest as he works Loki's pants and boxers completely off. Loki does the same and pushes Tony's pants down and Tony finishes taking them off. He stops and his eyes travel up and down Loki's body, taking in every curve and every bit of flesh at his finger tips. He looks up at Loki and their eyes meet, a burning passion in them just waiting to explode. Loki pulls Tony toward him and they kiss long and hard.

Tony brings one of his hands down between them and he massages the ring of muscle at Loki's entrance. Loki gasps into his mouth and Tony pushes his finger in slowly. Loki tenses up and Tony stops. "You need to relax, Loki." Loki nods and he instantly relaxes his body. Tony continues to push his finger in and once it is fully in, he lets Loki get used to the feeling. Then he starts to move his finger in and out, slowly. Loki gasps and moans in pain and pleasure, urging Tony on. He slips a second finger in and a cry leaves Loki's lips. Tony stops and starts pulling his fingers out when Loki stops him. "No, don't! I'm fine, keep on going." Tony hesitates. "Are you sure?" Loki looks at him, "Yes."

Tony puts his fingers back in and starts to scissor his fingers inside of Loki. Loki's legs spread wider apart and he clamps his eyes shut and grips the sheets under him. Tony puts a third finger into him and effectively stretches him. He moves his fingers in and out for a while before pulling them out. He takes his own member in his hand and slicks it with his pre-cum. He positions himself at Loki's entrance and looks at him. He slowly pushes himself into Loki and Loki gasps and moans, fisting the sheets tighter in his hands. When he's completely in, he leans over and kisses Loki, letting him adjust to the feeling of being filled this way. He starts to grind his hips slowly and Loki groans. "Oh gods Tony!"

"Loki you're so tight!" Tony says on a moan as he grinds his hips into him again. When he hits the bundle of nerves inside him, Loki cries out in pleasure. "Yes! Oh Tony, do that again!" Tony obliges and he hits that same spot over and over. Soon his grinding becomes thrusting and Loki thrusts his hips up to meet Tony, legs wrapping around him, eliminating all the space between them. Tony reaches down and takes Loki's neglected cock in his hands, pumping him. Their movements become frantic and they're moaning each other's names over and over like mantras. Loki clenches around Tony as his orgasm takes him over the edge, shooting white streams into the air and all over Tony's hand, and Tony goes with him, spilling his seed inside of him.

Once they ride out their orgasms, Tony falls on top of Loki and his cum, but he doesn't care. When their breathing becomes normal again and their heartbeats slow down, Tony pushes himself up and pulls out of Loki. Loki whimpers at the loss of warmth inside of him but then Tony falls onto the bed next to him and pulls him close to his body. Tony wipes off their chests with his shirt and he tosses it back onto the floor.

Loki curls his body into Tony's and rests his head on his chest. Tony holds him in his arms as their bodies cool down. Soon the room becomes cold and Loki starts to shiver. Tony reaches over and pulls the blankets over their bodies. Tony plays with the ends of Loki's hair as Loki starts to drift off to sleep.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." is the quiet response, and then Loki's asleep in his arms.

Tony smiles and pulls him closer, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first time ever writing MalexMale sex soooooo... review and let me know how it was?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well it's my birthday today and I felt like giving my lovely readers a present (; Here it is! New chapter! Hope you like it!  
As always, thank you all for your reviews/favs/follows! They mean a lot and make me happy ^^  
Okay, Enjoy!**

* * *

When Tony wakes up he looks down and realizes that he's spooning Loki and a small smile forms on his lips. He presses a gentle kiss to the pale man's bare shoulder and an idea comes to him. He pushes himself up on one elbow and he starts to tug on the shell of Loki's ear with his teeth, his free hand skims over the lean muscle on Loki's chest. He moves his mouth slowly away from Loki's ear, placing light kisses down to his jaw and to his neck. He smiles when Loki's breath catches as he bites his neck softly. Loki rolls over, still asleep, and Tony starts to play with one of his nipples, making Loki shudder. Tony stops everything he's doing and watches Loki as he wakes up. Emerald eyes hazy with sleep look up into warm brown ones full of love. Loki reaches up and kisses Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders. Tony wraps his own arms around Loki, pulling him closer. When they break for air Tony rests his forehead on Loki's and looks at him, a smile on his face again. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my love." Loki says quietly, a smile of his own on his lips. They lay back down on the bed facing each other. They don't say anything for a while, they just listen to one another's soft breathing and look at each other. "Tony?"

"I love it when you call me that." Tony says.

Loki smirks and playfully punches him on the arm. "Don't get used to it." Tony laughs at that, but he doesn't say anything else. "Tony, I thought you said that you didn't know what to do with a man." Loki says.

"I didn't. Uh... Pep, told me what to do..." Tony tells him. Loki's eyes widen and Tony can feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Pep? As in Pepper Potts, told you what to do with a man?" Loki asks.

"Yeah..."

Loki laughs and pulls Tony's face closer to his. "Thank the Norns she did!" he says before kissing Tony deeply.

When they pull apart Tony smiles, "So was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"It was marvelous."

"Good." Tony says with a playful smirk before kissing him again.

Loki stretches after they break and Tony watches as his boyfriend sits up. "I need to shower."

"Why?" Tony asks.

"I am filthy, Anthony. If there is one thing I cannot stand it's being dirty." Loki smirks.

"Why don't we make you filthy?" Tony suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

Loki looks down at him, raising an eyebrow, and he moves to the edge of the bed. "I am taking a shower." With that he stands and disappears from sight. Tony lies back down and sighs, confused. Seconds later Loki's head pops back into the room and he looks at Tony. "Are you not going to join me Anthony?" he asks with a wink and he disappears again.

Tony's eyes widen this time before he smiles. "Hell yes I'm coming!" he states and all but runs to catch up with his sexy, butt-naked boyfriend.

* * *

After their very long, very intimate shower, Tony and Loki eat breakfast. When they finish, a knock sounds on the door. Tony opens it and he sees a smirking Natasha in front of a group of people who have full access to the dorm. All except one tall, muscular blonde. "'Sup guys?" he says.

"Have a good night?" Natasha asks deviously.

"Why do you ask?"

"You and Loki are all over the news. Plus the walls aren't sound proof. Everyone on the floor heard you guys last night and this morning." she states.

"Told you we would be loud." Loki practically purrs as he wraps his arms around Tony's waist. "Where's Thor?"

"He left yesterday. We haven't seen him since." Clint tells them.

"He's probably with Jane." Steve says.

"You gonna let us in?" Bruce asks.

"Sure." Tony says and he steps aside to let them through as Loki moves toward the kitchen.

"Do you all want something to drink?" Loki asks from next to the sink.

"Water please."

"Beer!"

"Clint say please! Water please, Loki."

"Nothing for me, thank you."

Loki returns a few seconds later with two cups of water for Natasha and Bruce and a beer for Clint. He sits down on the couch and pulls Tony down so that he's sitting on top of him.

"So my boyfriend and I are all over the news huh? Do we look good?" Tony asks nonchalantly. Loki smirks and so does Natasha.

"Oh yeah! Cutest couple I've ever seen." Clint says sarcastically. Natasha pushes him and he almost falls face first into the carpet with his beer. Bruce tosses a newspaper to Tony, who catches it and opens it. There on the front page are he and Loki kissing with the fireworks in the background, both of them with smiles on their faces.

Loki pulls the paper out of his hands and looks at it himself. He closes it and tosses it on the coffee table. He looks at Tony and he closes his hand over his lover's. "Anthony?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"That was a private moment." is all he says.

"Darling, we were in public." Loki tells him softly.

"Yeah, but of all the photos people got of us they had to pick that picture to splash on the front cover of every damn newspaper." he seethes. He feels a gentle squeeze on his hand and he looks at Loki. "Aren't you mad about this?"

"Well I'm not particularly happy about my relationship with you being all over the news, but I was prepared for it. I do think that the photo is beautiful though. I can see why they chose that one instead of the many others." Loki says thoughtfully.

"It is a good picture of us." Tony agrees, "And we look hot."

"Yes we do, so please darling, stop frowning. It is not Ragnarök."

"Ragnawhat?"

"Ragnarök. It is just another way of saying the end of the world." Loki says with a wave of his hand. "Any how, that's not the point. Do stop pouting, Anthony. Please?"

Tony smiles and nods. "Why can't I ever say no to you?" He lets out a soft sigh and looks back at Loki. "Fine. But we're cutting that picture out and hanging it somewhere."

"Whatever makes you happy." Loki says with a smile and he and Tony share a kiss.

Natasha watched the entire interaction and she realizes that Tony and Loki really do love each other. She smiles when they kiss and so does Bruce. Steve turns pink as usual, but he smiles as well. Clint makes loud gagging noises.

"What's the matter Barton?" Tony asks. "Don't like seeing two men kiss?"

"No I was just-" Clint starts before being interrupted

"I think we should fix that." Loki says with a wicked smile. Tony rushes forward and tackles Clint to the ground and he sits on him. Loki quickly comes over and sits on Tony's lap and they start making out on top of a struggling Clint, moaning and groaning louder than necessary, while Bruce, Steve and Natasha laugh at him.

When Tony and Loki finish and they get off of him, Clint stands and brushes himself off, red in the face.

"Did we learn our lesson?" Loki asks sweetly while Tony tries not to laugh.

"Don't ever do that again." Clint says and they all laugh at him again.

* * *

Loki hits the 'ignore' button on his phone for the tenth time in two hours and he sighs. Tony comes out of his room and sits next to him, looking at him. "Odin still calling?"

"He's being uncharacteristically persistent. I do not understand why he's paying attention to me now." Loki says and brings his arm up to cover his eyes.

Tony smiles a little and pulls Loki's arm away from his face. "Hey, it's okay. This will all blow over soon and he'll leave you alone."

"No he won't. He won't leave me alone until I answer this phone and do what he wants me to do." Loki says matter-of-factly. When the phone vibrates again he picks it up and yanks the battery out, tossing the phone on the coffee table as if it offended him. He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them, his arms wrapping around his legs.

Tony stands and walks around to the back of the couch. He starts rubbing Loki's tense shoulders and kisses his neck gently. "Relax babe. It's not Ragnarök." he mocks and Loki giggles.

"Shut up Anthony. I'm supposed to be annoyed, not laughing." Loki states.

"But I like it better when you laugh. Stop pouting. For me?" Tony asks, repeating Loki's words from earlier.

Loki sighs again and looks up at him. "Oh... alright." Tony kisses his forehead and comes back around to sit next to Loki again. "What did your father say?"

"Howard? He just said the usual. Threatening to take me out of the will and not leaving me his money or Stark Industries. I honestly don't give a damn about what he does with his money. He can shove it up his ass for all I care. I don't need it." Tony says. "I'll make my own money."

Loki cuddles up next to Tony and Tony sighs this time. He throws his arm over Loki's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Why do our fathers hate us?" Loki asks as he entwines his fingers with Tony's. Tony doesn't answer him. There is no proper answer, and Loki knows that just as well as Tony does. Instead Tony moves to lay down on the couch and he brings Loki down with him. "Daddy issues." he sighs as he plays with the ends of Loki's hair.

"Daddy issues." Loki repeats.

"Have you heard from Thor?" Tony asks after a while.

"No. The oaf is most likely still with Jane."

Tony laughs softly. "Why do you always call him an 'oaf'?"

"Because that's what he is and I call them as I see them." Loki states.

"Am I an oaf?" Tony asks.

"No. But you are my sexy, idiotic genius and I love you."

"I'm not an idiot." Tony states.

"Oh yes you are."

"... Okay, yeah, but only sometimes." he agrees with a smile. "I love you too." He looks down at Loki and gives him a chaste kiss. The scent of mint and pine engulfs him and he deepens the kiss. They slowly start to undress one another, exploring each others bodies for a third time that day, and make love on the couch.

* * *

"I do not want him attending that school!" Odin states as he paces up and down in his and Frigga's bedroom.

Frigga rolls her eyes at her husband from her place on the bed. "Why? Because he found love?" she asks.

"Love? Frigga it is an abomination and a disgrace to the family name!"

"Odin, all you have to do is look at the photo to see that they are in love!" Frigga argues. "He is happy! My baby boy is finally, truly happy!"

"I care not that he is happy! _Especially_ if it is with another man! Anthony Stark nonetheless."

"Oh so because he is happy with another man his happiness does not matter?!" Frigga asks, anger making her voice rise.

"Yes! No-! Frigga, he has brought shame to the family name and he has embarrassed me!"

"FORGET ABOUT THE FAMILY NAME ODIN! I CARE NOT FOR IT IF IT MEANS THAT MY SON CANNOT BE HAPPY!" Frigga screams as she stands from her seat. It's very rare when she yells, but Odin has noticed that she only ever yells when the subject of an argument is Loki. He stays quiet. "And as for him embarrassing you. Take a look in the mirror husband! You are embarrassing yourself at the moment!" Frigga takes a deep breath and glares at Odin. "Now, you forced him to attend that school. You will not pull him out unless he wishes to transfer schools. Do you hear me?" Odin only stares at his wife bewildered and slightly angry for being blamed for sending Loki to Berkeley, though he knows Frigga is right. "Do you understand me, Odin?" Frigga asks again in a low, dangerous tone.

He reluctantly shakes his head and sits on the bed.

"Do anything to ruin my son's happiness... oh, may the gods be with you!" she states as she storms out of the room.

* * *

"Thor, just go talk to him." Jane says quietly.

"How? I messed up Jane. I do not know how to fix it." Thor states sadly. He runs his hand through his hair and leans back on the couch. He han't seen Loki since yesterday afternoon, but he knows that he screwed up trying to tell his baby brother to break up with Tony. He looks at the newspaper on the counter and sighs. "He told me that his happiness with Anthony is the same as my happiness with you."

"You only have to look at the picture in the paper to know that is true, Thor." Jane says.

"I know Jane! I know. I also know my brother, and a simple apology will not be enough to fix this." he says despairingly.

It goes quiet as Jane tries to thinks of some way to help while Thor sits there and wallows in self-loathing. After a while Jane snaps her fingers and looks at Thor. "Thor, you said Odin would be furious if he found out that Loki was dating a man, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, he and Tony are international news. Your father must know by now, correct?"

"...Yes."

"So be there for Loki when Odin brings the staff down. Show him that you've realized that you've made a mistake and support him in his relationship." she tells him. "If he won't listen to you, show him." Thor looks at her as he considers her words. "Show him how much you love him."

* * *

**For those of you reading "Pieces", that one is also being updated atm! Just wanted to let you know (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Viola! I finished this chapter, finally, and I really hope you guys like it! ^^  
Thank you for all of the reviews/favs/follows! They mean lots and keep me writing, no matter how slow!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Howard sat in a dark corner of a pub in downtown Malibu, waiting for the person who called him here . He looked down at his watch and sighed irritably. He had better things to do than sit and wait in a grimy, dark pub, waiting for someone to show up. He didn't know why he was called a few days ago and he didn't know why he was told to be here, but he figured it had something to do with his son. It is always something about his son. He sighs and runs a hand over his face. He looks at his watch again and looks around. When he can't find anyone who might have been looking for him, he puts his hands down on the table. "Fuck it." He picks up his drink and downs it before standing up. He's about to pull out his wallet to leave a tip, because he figures this place could use all the money it can get, when someone stops in front of him. He moves his eyes as to look at the man, and he smirks. "Of course. Odin."

"Howard." The shorter man looks him up and down with a critical eye before meeting his gaze. "Leaving?"

"About to." Howard says with barely contained malice. "What do you want?"

"Let us sit first." Odin more commands than asks.

Howard hesitates, but slides back into the booth anyway. He waits, impatiently, as Odin orders a drink from the barmaid. Once she's gone Howard fixes Odin with a glare and is well past the thought of manners and cordiality. "Well?"

"I want your son to break up with Loki." Odin states without hesitating. Howard only smirks again and leans back into his seat. When Odin realizes that Howard isn't saying, let alone doing anything, he narrows his only eye. "Now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you really think my son will listen to me?" Howard asks incredulously.

"Force him to." Odin growls.

"Why? Your son to good for mine?" Howard asks angrily and he shifts forward in his seat.

"They are boys Howard!" Odin yells and quickly composes himself when a few people look at them. The barmaid comes back and gives him his drink before quickly leaving the table.

"I don't give a rats ass what they are Odin. I'm not forcing my son to do anything if it means keeping the peace with him." Howard spits out.

Odin laughs at that. "You speak of peace yet you make weapons of war for a living."

"My family and my business are two completely different things, Odinson." The look in his eyes is sign enough for Odin that he's hit a nerve.

"Your family? Your 'family' hasn't been a family since Maria died, Stark." Odin counters. A self-satisfied smirk pulls on the corner of his lips when the other man stays quiet. "And you're not doing this with me because of our past."

"I could care less about our past rivalry. That's ours, not our sons you conceited son of a bitch. That is why you came to me about this right? Because you're afraid that your son will ruin your reputation or whatever the fuck your problem with them dating is. You're also probably still mad at me because Frigga already said she'd go to prom with me when you asked her in high school and I only asked her because I hadn't met Maria yet. She married you in the end anyway, get over it. By the way, what would Frigga say now if she saw what it is you're doing at this very moment? Trying to end her son's relationship. Is she the reason this little 'meeting' of ours is being held in secret?" Howard asks mockingly. The answer is clearly obvious.

"Loki is not my son!" Odin screams.

"Bet Frigga doesn't think that." Howard states. "And if he 'isn't your son', why do you care what he does?" When Odin doesn't answer him, Howard smirks and stands, pulling a fifty out and setting it next to his empty bottle of beer. "Still a pathetic excuse for a man I see. Do what you want Odin, but don't expect me to help you." With that said Howard makes to leave, but he stops at Odin's words.

"I'm still a better father than you will ever be."

"No. We're the same exact type of father. The only difference is I don't pay enough attention to my son, and you pay too much attention to only one."

Odin watches as Howard leaves and he looks back at his drink. He sits there for a while, glowering. He drinks the rest of his drink and tosses a tip of his own on the table. _If no one will help me, then I will do this myself. They will not be together. Not while I'm alive._

* * *

"Hell Loki, how can you listen to this crap? Turn it off." Tony complains with a grimace.

"Glenn Miller is a classic Anthony." Loki states from the kitchen as "Little Brown Jug" plays throughout the dorm. "Besides, I thought you liked Big Bang."

"Yeah, I like it when I have to. Now is not one of those times." Tony tells him as he hops onto the counter that Loki is using.

Loki pouts and looks at him. "But doesn't it make you want to let loose and dance?" he asks as he does a graceful pirouette on the tile, though the movement doesn't match the pace of the song, knife in hand.

Tony laughs and pulls the knife out of his hand. "No fancy twirling with knives babe. And no it doesn't make me want to dance. It makes me want to bash my head into the wall. Repeatedly."

"That can be arranged." Loki tells him with a trace of annoyance in his voice. He takes the knife back and shoos Tony off the counter.

"See. It's even putting you in a bad mood." Tony says as he hops down and looks at his boyfriend.

"You are putting me in a bad mood." Loki growls as he points the blade of the knife at Tony.

Tony carefully pushes the knife away from his face. "That's rude. And stop with the knife, please."

Loki rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the food. He starts cutting the chicken and Tony is about to start complaining again when a knock sounds over the music. "Could you get that?" Loki asks as the knife severs another chicken breast.

"Why don't you get it?" Tony asks because he feels like being a pain in the ass.

"Because if you don't then I'll throw this knife at your pretty little face." Loki says calmly and with all the love in the world.

"And if you miss?"

Loki looks up then but doesn't stop cutting the breast. "I never miss my mark." he declares, and he punctuates the statement with another slice of the dead chicken.

"Doubtful."

"Would you like me to prove it?" Loki questions in a dangerous tone.

Tony smirks as he starts walking towards the door. "Calm down." He's halfway to the door when he turns again, "You know, you're really hot when you get all dangerous like this. It would make things kinky in bed." He turns around and hears Loki laugh and he starts laughing too, but he stops when he pulls the door open and sees who is standing there. "Jarvis, music."

Instantly the music goes out and Tony hears the sink being turned on. "Really Anthony?" Tony doesn't reply to Loki, he only stands there with his jaw clenched. The water gets shut off and Tony can hear Loki moving around in the kitchen. "Oh alright Anthony. If you hate Glenn Miller that much, then we can compromise. You can..." but Loki trails off, towel in hand, when he sees the figure at the door, and he visibly tenses. He walks toward Tony, and once he's next to him, Tony wraps an arm around his waist. "Thor."

Thor looks down at Tony's arm before looking up at both of their faces. "Anthony. Loki. May we talk?" he asks.

"No." Loki answers and he moves to shut the door.

"Please." Thor says, moving closer to the pair.

The pleading tone in Thor's voice has Tony stopping the door from closing, and he looks up into his angry boyfriends face. "Loki..."

Loki looks at him, and for a few seconds Tony thinks he's going to say no again, but then Loki scowls and starts to walk back toward the kitchen. "Fine." he growls and Tony steps aside so that Thor can walk in.

When they get to the entrance of the kitchen Tony stands between the two brothers and looks at Thor. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Thor wrings his hands nervously and watches as Loki cuts the head of a carrot with more brutality than is necessary. He sucks in a deep breath and exhales before answering Tony's question. "I wish to apologize to you both for my actions from a few nights ago. I was wrong in trying to force the both of you to end your relationship. No words can describe how sorry I am, and I ask that you both forgive me."

The sincerity in Thor's voice is sign enough for Tony that Thor means what he says, but he looks at Loki, watching as he hacks away at another carrot. "Babe...?"

Loki looks up then, but he looks straight at Thor. "Apology not accepted." He throws the knife down on the cutting board and pushes his way past Thor, and stalks to his room, slamming the door shut once there.

Thor sighs and looks down at his hands. He looks back up at Tony a few minutes later, face tight with trying not to cry, and he smiles though the only thing in his stormy blue eyes is regret and pain. "Thank you for your time." He walks past Tony and heads toward the door, and he's just about to close it when Tony speaks up.

"I forgive you, Thor. If that means anything."

Thor looks back at him. "Thank you, friend." He smile again, a little more genuinely this time, and then pulls the door shut.

Tony sighs and scratches the back of his head. _How did this night go from being really good to being really bad in a matter of minutes?_ He looks at Loki's closed bedroom door and walks toward it. He doesn't hesitate in turning the knob and pushing the door open. He walks in and leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, as he watches Loki angrily shove a book into its place on the bookshelf. He doesn't say anything when Loki finishes putting his books away and moves on to his desk, shuffling papers around and only making a bigger mess. After a while Tony pushes a hand through his hair and drops his arms to his sides. "Loki, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning. What does it look like I'm doing?" Loki asks curtly.

"It looks like your frustrated and pushing papers around on your desk for lack of something to punch." Loki only huffs and lets out a breath. "Why are you doing this"

"Doing what?" Loki asks harshly, looking at him.

"Why are you treating Thor like he's shit on the bottom of your shoe? He just apologized for what he did and he sounded and looked sincere about it and you basically just shoved his apology back in his face." Tony replies.

Loki laughs mirthlessly and turns away. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"What it is like to be ignored by someone that is supposed to care about you! To come in second in everything because you were outshined by someone else! You don't know what it is like to work hard on something, hoping to impress someone and get praise and have them notice you, only to have your hard work shoved aside and not be appreciated because of something that someone else accomplished!" Loki half yells, half exasperates.

It goes dead silent as the two of them look at one another. Slowly Tony pushes himself off the wall. "I don't know what it's like? Ha! I was ignored by my father after my mother died ten years ago! I tried desperately to gain my dad's attention only to be yelled at! Nothing I ever did was good enough! To this day I try to gain his attention only to fail! Granted his attention isn't taken away by someone but by something! It's always work first with dear ol' dad and he never gave two shits about me and he never will! Don't stand there and tell me that I wouldn't understand when you don't even know what the fuck I've been through Loki! Don't!" Tony turns and stomps out the door, slamming it, leaving a shocked and speechless Loki alone.

He's seething as he walks to his room. He kicks the door shut and flings himself onto the bed. He shoves his face into a pillow and balls his hands in his hair. He's not mad at Loki, far from it actually. He's mad at himself. He's mad because he swore to himself years ago that he wouldn't let the way Howard ignored him get to him. He told himself that he didn't care that his dad cared more about his company than his own son. But those were lies. It did affect him when his dad ignored him. He did care that his dad thought more about his company than him. And now, when he should have shown his boyfriend that he did understand, he blew up on him instead. He threw his issues with his father in Loki's face instead of comforting him. He ruined everything. Tony groans and rolls over, pillow still over his face, and he berates himself.

* * *

Tony didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard a soft knock on his door and opened his eyes. He sits up and pulls the pillow off of his face as his door is pushed open. "Anthony?" Loki's head pokes through the crack of the door hesitantly.

"Hey."

"Hello." Loki doesn't come in and he looks down at the floor. "Erm, dinner is ready."

"Okay."

"Okay." Loki starts to withdraw and Tony starts to panic.

"Loki wait!" Loki looks at him and Tony hears Pepper's words in his head. Don't be an idiot this time. "Wanna come in?"

Loki looks down again, but he comes in anyway, shutting the door. When he doesn't make a move to come near him, Tony pats the seat on the bed next to him, and Loki walks over and sits down. Before Tony says anything, Loki looks at him. "I'm sorry Anthony. I was wrong in taking my anger at Thor out on you. I'm sorry I said that you wouldn't understand what I've been through without truly knowing what you have been through."

Tony catches the way Loki's voice quavers throughout the apology and can see his body trembling slightly. He takes Loki's chin gently in his hand and turns his face. "I forgive you." He watches the way Loki relaxes and drops his hand. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up on you the way I did. I should've tried to help you and instead I took out my anger at Howard on you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I deserved that." Loki tells him.

"No. No one deserves that." Tony reaches forward and takes one of his hands in his. "Do you forgive me?"

Loki smiles softly at him. "Of course I do."

Tony smiles then and he leans in and kisses Loki, running his hand over his arm. When Loki hisses in pain Tony pulls back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just burned myself when I was cooking." Loki says.

Tony takes Loki's arm in his hands and he looks for the burn. When he finds the angry red flash, he looks up at Loki. He brings his face toward the burn and he places soft kisses on the length of it. He travels up Loki's arm, kissing it through the soft material of his shirt. He makes his way over Loki's shoulder and travels up the expanse of Loki's neck, reveling in the soft flesh there.

Loki moans and presses his back into Tony's chest as one of his hands reaches behind him to tangle itself in soft brown locks. "Anthony... oh gods!" Chills run down his spine as Tony nibbles on the lobe of his ear and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. Tony traces the outline of his jaw and Loki turns his face, their lips meeting in soft, small touches. "Take me, Anthony." Loki whispers against Tony's lips, voice low with lust.

Tony lays Loki down on the foot of the mattress and he kisses him slowly and deeply. His hands slide down Loki's torso until they reach his hips and they travel slowly back up, ghosting over pale, warm flesh and rock-hard buds. They break from the kiss for air and Loki's hands skim down Tony's back and pulls the hem of his shirt up over his head. Loki lifts his body slightly so that Tony can pull him out of his shirt and finish taking off his own. Once free from it, Tony places butterfly kisses all over Loki's lean chest, looking at every line and crevice, watching and feeling the way Loki's breathing changes as he pleasures him. Loki moans as Tony takes a hard nipple in his mouth and he starts to writhe underneath him, "אה, כן, Anthony!" Tony's hand comes up and he starts to rub the other nipple between two fingers and Loki groans.

Loki moves his hands down between their heating bodies and starts unhooking Tony's belt. Once the buckle is undone Loki moves on to Tony's pants. He gets them undone and shoves them down Tony's waist along with his boxers as Tony pulls the zipper of his pants down and frees his straining cock. Loki kicks his pants off and so does Tony. They each look each other up and down with lust and need, and before they go any further Tony gets up and opens a drawer, pulling out a little bottle of lube. He lathers his fingers with the lube and Loki faintly registers the scent of Black Pepper Bergamot. He smiles but then gasps as Tony pushes a finger into his entrance. "אה כן האלים אנתוני!" Loki starts panting as Tony moves his finger in and out. When Tony introduces a second finger Loki moans loud and starts moving his hips to get more friction. Tony adds a third finger and takes the tip of Loki's impressive member in his mouth causing Loki to thrust his hips upward. Tony brings his other hand down and holds Loki down as he takes his entire length in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, sucking it and moaning around it as Loki gasps his name over and over from the vibrations.

When Tony removes himself altogether from Loki, he looks up. Loki's eyes are shut in ecstasy and his lips are slightly parted and he's panting harshly. Raven black locks stick to Loki's forehead with sweat and Tony brushes them away. He applies more lube on his cock and wipes his hands clean on his sheets before moving back up to Loki's face. He kisses him roughly before pulling away. "Look at me, Loki." Green eyes open and lock with brown. Tony runs his hands over Loki's arms, careful of the burn on one of them, and he entwines their fingers, never breaking eye contact, and Tony pushes himself all the way in. Loki's mouth opens wider and wider with every inch of Tony's member, and Tony moans at the tightness and heat of Loki's entrance. When he's fully sheathed, both of them are panting and sweating. Tony leans over and kisses Loki as he waits for him to adjust.

Loki pulls away after a few seconds and he looks up at Tony, "Anthony, move please!" he breathes out, and Tony starts to rock his hips. "כן! Oh Tony! יותר מהר!" Loki moans as he pushes his hips up to meet Tony's thrusts.

"Loki, I don't know what you're saying, but damn you feel good and sound sexy!" Tony groans as his pace picks up speed.

"אתה מרגיש כל כך טוב! יותר חזק! אלים!" Loki pants as Tony hits the bundle of nerves, hitting it over and over again. "אני אוהב אות! אני אוהב אותך כל כך הרבה!" Their moans become louder and their pace picks up even more, and soon Loki reaches his climax, clenching around Tony and he cries out in ecstasy as he rides out his orgasm, white liquid shooting all over his and Tony's chests. He lays there, limp and panting afterwards as Tony continues pushing into him. Soon Tony reaches his climax and he rides it out as his cum spills inside of Loki, and he collapses next to Loki on the bed.

They lay there catching their breath for a while before Loki pulls on the bed covers and wipes off their stomachs with the end of it. Tony laughs and Loki looks at him. "What?"

"Well, I wasn't hungry earlier, but I am now!" Tony says and Loki smiles and laughs too.

When they calm down and regain their breath, Loki rolls onto his side and looks at Tony. Tony turns his face and looks at Loki. He frowns slightly when he sees the serious look on his face, and he rolls onto his side to. "What is it?"

Loki lifts a hand to Tony's cheek and caresses it with his thumb. "אני אוהב אותך."

"What does that mean?" Tony asks as he remembers that Loki said it while in the middle of having sex.

"It means 'I love you' in Hebrew, darling." Loki says with a small smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.

Tony pulls Loki closer and he kisses him. When they break, Tony looks at him seriously. "I love you too." They smile at one another for a while longer before Tony pushes himself up on his elbows and looks at Loki. "Let's get dressed and go eat."

Loki laughs as he pushes himself up as well, "The food is probably cold by now."

"Cold food is the best kind of food." Tony says seriously.

"Ew."

* * *

**Hebrew Translations!**

**אה****, כן****! - Oh yes!**

**הו****, אלימים אנתוני כן****! - Oh gods Anthony yes!**

**כן****! - Yes!**

**יותר מהר****! - Faster!**

**אתה מרגיש כל כך טוב****! יותר חזק****! אלים****! - You feel so good! Harder! Oh gods!**

**אני אוהב אותך****! אני אוהב אותך כל כך הרבה****! - I love you! I love you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the month late update guys! I left you with the crappiest chapter on Earth last time! I had the most terrible case of writer's block, and then my computer broke down, and school started back up again! I just finished writing this chapter around 2:30 today my time, and I've been hauling ass to get this update to you guys by at least tonight!  
Anyway, here it is now, I really hope you guys like it!  
Thank you for all of the reviews/favs/follows! They really mean a lot to me!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki is sitting alone at a table in the café that Tony is so fond of with his copy of _Visions Across the Americas_ open to Phyllis McGinley's essay "Women Are Better Drivers", with his laptop in front of him, typing his answers to the Post-reading questions. He has his headphones in and Mumford & Sons can be heard clearly throughout the entire place. Needless to say, he is oblivious to anything and everything going on around him. So when a very angry Jane Foster slams her hands down on the table he is working on causing everything, including his foam cup of Earl Grey tea, to jump, he's surprised, but he covers that up quickly enough. He slowly reaches up and pulls one of his headphones out and looks expectantly at her. After a few seconds of a glare and absolute silence he rolls his eyes. "Either speak and tell me what it is you want or leave." he tells her bluntly.

Brown eyes narrow dangerously at him and Jane leans forward onto the table. Loki fleetingly wonders if she's trying to intimidate him, but quickly brushes the thought away when she starts talking. "How could you be so heartless?" she hisses in his face.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific." Loki says as he pulls out the other headphone.

"I've been running up and down this entire campus looking for you!" she states exasperatedly.

"Is that so? Well, you've found me. Pray tell, why were you looking for me?" he asks, folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"I want to talk to you."

"Obviously." Loki scoffs. "Now get to the point of this conversation or let me get back to working in peace."

Jane looks about ready to murder him, but thinks better of it instead and gives him a fake, sweet smile. "May I sit with you Loki?"

Loki leans back in his chair, arms folding across his chest, and he gives her a smile just as fake as her own. "Be my guest."

She slides into the chair across the table from his and sits down, folding her hands on top of the table in front of her, somewhat mocking his position from earlier, fake smile still in place. "How are you, Loki?"

"No wonder my brother chose you as a girlfriend," Loki says nicely, "You're just as stupid as he is." he smirks. Jane looks affronted and is about to retort when Loki opens his mouth again. "Get to the point or I swear by the gods I will take my leave and leave you to babble to yourself before you can so much as blink." he says, having lost all of his patience.

Jane swallows down her anger and looks at him harshly. "Thor apologized to you and you didn't forgive him. Why?"

"He didn't deserve my forgiveness."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to take my happiness from me." Loki says plainly as he looks down at his nails, feigning disinterest.

"So what?"

Loki laughs mirthlessly. "So what? You really are daft." He looks up from his nails to look at her then. "How would you like it if I made Thor Break up with you, hmm? Now, I'm no expert, but I'm one-hundred percent sure that you would not like that, and Thor would not think twice before letting his wrath fall upon me."

"But he apologized!" Jane states as if that should fix everything.

"Mere words. Words can be twisted in any way. Either in one's favor or against it. Words are flimsy and therefore cannot be trusted or taken to heart." Loki explains.

"Says the one known as 'Silvertongue'." Jane spats furiously.

"But I am a master with words. I'm sure I could change your mind about my accepting Thor's apology if I wished to, however, that would be a complete waste of my time. That and I feel no need to change your mind. Also, I earned the name 'Silvertongue', thank you very much."

"Only because you're a good liar."

"Oh, for that reason too." Loki says with a wink.

"I don't want to know why Stark calls you 'Silvertongue' Loki." Jane tells him in disgust at the implication, "And that's not the point of the conversation we're having."

"In my defense you brought up the nickname, I only expanded your idea of it."

"Why didn't you forgive Thor?" Jane asks again, choosing to ignore Loki's last statement.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"To me!"

Loki rolls his eyes again and starts packing up his things. "Well, I'm afraid you'll never know."

"Just tell me!"

"Why? Why should I tell you, of all people, why I will not forgive Thor?" he asks, leaning over the table.

"Because I care!" she says loudly, looking up into his face.

"That is a weak reason. You only care about Thor, not me. Your damn sentiment alters your motives. Go be sentimental with Thor and leave me be." Loki tells her bitterly, closing and shoving his laptop into his backpack.

"Just tell me!" Jane demands.

Loki slams his hands down on the table this time, making Jane and everyone in the café jump, and he looks at her with sharp, furious green eyes. "You want to know? You want to know why I refuse to forgive him? Fine! I've had too many things that are dear to me get taken away! I will not let anyone, especially Thor, try and take away the only thing that I love and hold dear to my heart! Not anymore! He apologized, yes, but actions speak louder than words. Therefore, until he proves to me and shows me that he truly accepts my relationship with Anthony, he shall remain unforgiven!" With that, Loki snatches up his tea and storms out of the café, ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Once he's out the door Jane smirks and pulls her phone out of her hoodie's pocket, taking it off of speaker. "Told you so."

"Jane," Thor whines on the other end. "Why are you always right?"

"I don't know, but I was right. You need to show him that you are sorry, no matter how hard that is."

"Won't you help me?"

"I already told you what to do and when to do it." she says as she heads out of the café.

"But how am I to know when father will 'Bring down the staff'?" Thor asks, mirroring her words from three weeks earlier.

"You're his son! Doesn't he talk to you?" she asks as she opens the door and shields herself from a cold burst of air.

"Yes but it is not as if he tells me about how and when he's planning to bring about punishment."

"But you're anticipating it. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Thor sighs loudly before answering. "Alright. Thank you Jane for doing this. I love you."

"Love you too my Thunder Man."

"Jane! Not over the phone!" Thor groans, mortified.

Jane only laughs before saying goodbye and hanging up. She hopes that whatever it is Odin is planning isn't going to be crazy. But she knows that she doesn't know Odin all that well. She doesn't know what he's capable of, and that worries her. It worries her because Thor and Loki can possibly get hurt. And, despite what Loki may think of her actions, and despite his attitude toward her just now, she doesn't want to see either of them hurt.

* * *

Loki grumbles to himself as he walks toward Cottage Place. Why, why, _why_ did he have to lose his temper? Why couldn't he, just for once, not gotten perturbed? Granted, Jane is annoying, but he should have kept calm. No. Instead he lost his temper in front of everyone in the café and stormed out like a child. _Oh how the fates must love making my life harder than it needs to be._

He is so busy berating himself that Loki doesn't see Natasha coming the opposite way. They bump into each other and Loki cries out as the scalding tea in his hand spills all over the front of his coat. _Oh the fates do enjoy torturing me._ "Idiot!" he screams. "Why don't you open your eyes and watch-!" He stops mid-sentence when he sees Natasha standing there with an unamused look on her face. "Oh, sorry Natasha." he mumbles. He looks down at his coat and thanks the Norns that it's black and he won't have to worry about stains.

"What's got you all moody?" Natasha asks, unfazed by Loki's flip-flopping attitude.

"Nothing." he says quietly, not looking at her.

Natasha doesn't say anything. It's obvious that Loki is frustrated, but why he is frustrated is what she wants to know. She looks at the time on her cell phone and decides that she's already late to class anyway, might as well not go at all. She hates that class anyway. "Let's go get something to eat." she says and takes hold of Loki's arm, pulling him along.

"I'm really not that hungry Natasha, and I have loads of homework to do-" Loki protests, but Natasha is having none of it.

"An hour away from your beloved homework won't kill you." she deadpans. "Come on. You're paying."

There's no point in arguing with her, so Loki lets her drag him to a small sushi joint on the other side of campus.

As soon as they're seated and have ordered their food, Natasha looks Loki dead in the eyes. "Talk."

"Really Natasha, I must get going..." Loki says, moving to stand up and reaching for his things.

"Sit." Natasha commands. Loki hesitates, but sits back down nonetheless. "Now talk. What's up with you?" she asks, doing a good job of not showing that she is genuinely worried. "You've been avoiding everyone lately, including Tony. Why?"

Loki sighs. He doesn't want to talk about this right now, and he's tired of being asked questions. "I'm avoiding everyone because I'm tired of everyone harping on me about not accepting Thor's apology."

Natasha purses her lips. It's true that everyone has been trying, and failing, to get Loki to just give in and accept Thor's apology, but no one is letting Loki explain why he won't accept the apology, let alone why he won't talk to or stay in the same room as his brother. She looks at the expression on Loki's face and decides not to push the subject. Not yet at least. She changes the topic somewhat instead. "Tony's starting to worry about you."

"I know." Loki says quietly and he looks down at his hands in his lap guiltily. "It's just... I... I just..." he trails off.

The waitress that took their order comes back to their table with the food and drinks they ordered, and they both thank her before she leaves them alone again.

Natasha contemplates the man across the table. He looks sorry for knowing he's worrying someone he loves, and he looks a bit lost. "Why don't you tell Tony why you won't accept the apology?" she asks as she picks up a Spicy Tuna Roll.

"I've tried. Tony understands why I won't, but he doesn't think it should matter whether or not Thor accepts us." Loki explains. "He's worried because he thinks that I'm going to push Thor away, and he does not want to be the reason that happens." Loki says as he takes a small bite out of his California Roll. He's paying for it, he might as well eat it.

"Do you think you'll push Thor away?" Natasha asks thoughtfully, picking up a piece of shrimp. She looks at Loki and watches the way his usually sharp features soften just a bit.

He actually has to think about that question._ Do I think that I will push Thor away?_ "I'm not sure..." he says after a few seconds, "There is the possibility that I will, but..."

"... But?"

"I don't want to push Thor away. He's my older brother and I love him, but he has to learn that I am capable of making my own choices. He has to learn that he cannot always tell me what to do."

"And giving him the silent treatment is the best way to go about 'teaching' him these things." she states incredulously.

Instantly Loki's face hardens and falls back into the usual scowl he walks around with unless he's with Tony. "It is better than just forgiving Thor and letting him feel as though he can control my relationship!"

"He doesn't want to 'Control your relationship' Loki."

"Oh really?" Loki scoffs and rolls his eyes for the third time in less than an hour. "How would you know Miss Romanoff?"

"He said so himself, which you would know if you decided to stick around when he walks into a room." she retorts. Loki huffs and pushes his food away from him. "Look, he thought that Tony was just going to make you another person on his never-ending list of one-night stands. When Tony threw it in his face that the two of you are dating, it threw Thor for a loop and he reacted by telling Tony to break it off with you." Natasha tells him firmly. When Loki doesn't speak, she continues. "He thought he was protecting you."

"I don't need his protection!" Loki snaps at her.

"But he thinks you do!" Natasha tells him harshly. Loki sits across the table, absolutely seething with a piece of sushi crushed between his fingers. Natasha doesn't care though. She's tired of Thor moping around because of the petulant man in the seat opposite hers. She usually stays out of confrontations when she doesn't need to be involved, but Thor is her friend and, despite her cool, calculating exterior, she cares. She will help him when she needs to, even if that means dealing with his little brother. "Look Loki, I didn't drag you here to fight with you, I only want to talk. I'm trying to understand where you're coming from, but you need to try to understand where Thor is coming from too."

Slowly the anger in Loki's eyes ebbs away and he stares at Natasha as if he's seeing her in a new light. "What do you mean?"

"You're Thor's little brother," Loki bristles at that but Natasha continues on before he can interrupt her, "He's going to do what every older brother does. Protect. He's going to try and protect you from anything and everything that he perceives as a threat or as something that can harm you. It's engraved into his being to protect you, to keep you safe. When he attacked Tony that first night he acted on impulse. When he confronted Tony in the hall he thought he was doing the right thing by you. But he was wrong, and he knows that now. I know that you know he watches the two of you together. He saw the picture of you and Tony on the newspapers. He knows now that Tony loves you and that you love Tony." she finishes.

Loki stays quiet and he looks away from the earnest look on Natasha's face.

"I'm not telling you to forgive Thor. I'm just trying to get you to understand his point of view." Natasha tells him softly. Loki only nods, and doesn't move so Natasha resumes her eating. A few minutes pass and Loki still hasn't moved. "If you don't eat your food's going to get cold." she tells him. A smile dawns on Loki's face and he starts to laugh. Natasha only smirks, glad that her little quip at least got a reaction from Loki. She tries to ignore the little voice of guilt in the back of her head for not caring about Loki as much as she does Thor.

Loki looks up at Natasha, and his emerald eyes meet her blue ones. "Thank you, Natasha."

"What for?" she asks, suppressing the tiny voice.

"For letting me know what Thor's point of view is. Though I do know you only did this for Thor's benefit, it helped me too." he tells her as he wipes his hand free of the crushed sushi.

"No problem." she says, glad that she helped Loki, even though that wasn't her intention.

The rest of the hour goes smoothly as the two of them eat in a comfortable silence. When they both finish eating, Loki pays the bill and leaves a generous tip for the waitress. He holds the door open for Natasha and walks out after her. "Are you going back to the dorm?" Loki asks.

"No. I need to go check out a couple of books from the library and go talk to my professor." Natasha tells him.

"I'll walk you to the library then. It's on the way to the dorms anyway."

Natasha smiles at him and nods. "Thanks."

Loki only nods, and they both head toward the library.

* * *

He stops in front of Thor's door and sighs. He stands there for a while, doing nothing but staring at it, all of his thoughts one huge mess of jumbled words in his mind.

"Why don't you try knocking?" Clint asks, startling Loki out of his thoughts. Clint only smirks at Loki's reaction before pushing his own door open and disappearing into the room he shares with Bruce.

Loki rolls his eyes, again, and raises his hand. He sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly, and he knocks. A few seconds later, Loki hears the locks and he starts to panic. Maybe this is a bad idea. He contemplates running out of sight, but before he can command his feet to move the door flies open and Thor is there, looking stunned.

"Brother?"

"Thor!" Loki rasps. He clears his throat and composes himself before speaking again. "Thor, may I come in?"

"O... of course." Thor says and steps aside.

Loki is surprised when his feet move him forward and into the dorm's living area. He waits for Thor to close the door and turn around to face him, and after he does an awkward silence fills the room. They stare at one another for what feels like ages but in reality is only seconds.

"Loki?"

The way Thor says his name brings Loki out of his quiet, panicked stupor. He straightens his back and tries to look Thor square in the eyes, but he finds that he can't, so he looks at the floor instead. "I wish to speak with you." When Thor doesn't respond Loki looks up. The surprised look on Thor's face is priceless, but Loki reminds himself that now is not the time to crack a smile. He's here for a reason. "Thor..."

Thor blinks a few times and realizes that he still hasn't said anything. "Oh, um .. yes, what is it you wish to speak with me about brother?" he asks, trying his damnedest not to let the hope he's feeling in his heart seep into his voice.

"Can we sit first?" Loki asks. He knows he's stalling, and he feels pathetic, hating himself for not just saying what's on his mind, but actually being here and talking to his brother is much, _much_ harder than he expected it to be.

"Yes, we can sit." Thor says awkwardly, gesturing to the general living area furniture.

Loki chooses to sit in the only love-seat in the room and sets his backpack down next to himself, folding his hands neatly in his lap. Thor sits on the couch across the love-seat, looking at his little brother. Another awkward silence fills the room as Loki tries to gather his thoughts so that he can get what he has to say out properly. "I wish to speak to you," Loki starts again. Thor wants to point out that Loki said that already, but refrains when Loki opens his mouth to continue, "About what happened in the hallway a few weeks ago." Loki tells him and looks up.

Thor nods and sits up straighter. "Brother, I am so sorry-" Thor starts, but he stops when Loki holds up a hand in a gesture that tells him to wait.

"I want you to listen to what it is I have to say. No interruptions. Understood?" Loki asks in a business-like manner.

Thor bristles at the tone Loki is using, but he nods in affirmation anyway.

"Good. Now, you know how protective I can be. You know how angry I can become. You know more than anyone how hard it is for me to open up to people that aren't mother, you, or Bruce. Yes?"

"Yes." Thor answers quietly when Loki pauses and looks at him pointedly.

"Thor, you know I don't date because of my trust issues, not to mention the sentiment that is involved in relationships. But with Anthony, everything is different. _Everything._ Granted my friendship with Anthony was stiff at the start, but as time progressed, certain things became clear to me. I found that I was attracted to Anthony, and I was miserable because I thought that Anthony would never feel the same way about me because I am male and not female. However, all of that changed when we played Rock, Paper, Scissors together, including the twenty-four hours that followed. When he first kissed me I was ecstatic! I was happy." Loki says. He didn't notice that he was smiling. He didn't notice that his voice grew softer as he recalled the beginning of his relationship with Tony. He didn't notice that he was no longer looking at Thor but at his hands. Hands that Tony loves to hold and kiss. Hands that fit perfectly with Tony's. And then his smile falters, and his voice drops to a whisper. "And then you tried to take my happiness away from me."

Thor watched his little brother attentively as he spoke. He watched the way his tense posture loosened as his firm, business-like voice became softer. He watched the way the soft smile only became softer and more fond as Loki continued talking about Tony. He noticed the way Loki blushed slightly at the memory of their first kiss. And he watched the way Loki's face fell as he spoke the last sentence. Thor felt horrible. He didn't realize how much he had hurt his brother, his beautiful baby brother, with his actions until this very moment. The guilt he is feeling only skyrockets when he hears Loki sniffle and sees him bring his hands up to cover his face. In an instant Thor is across the room and pushing Loki's stuff out of the way as he sits next to Loki and pulls him into an embrace, wanting nothing but to comfort him.

Loki tries to fight Thor off, punching his face, chest and arms, but he isn't hitting Thor anywhere near hard, and he gives up, hiding his face in Thor's red t-shirt. "Why d-did you try to t-take my happiness from m-me!" he cries into Thor's chest. He despises that he's letting Thor see just how much he hurt him, but he can't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. The pain that his brother caused him is too much for him to handle. "Why why why _why_ **_why_**?" Loki repeats over and over as Thor rubs his back with one hand, trying to soothe and calm Loki down.

After a few minutes, Loki pulls away from Thor and lets out a deep breath, wiping his tears away on the sleeve of his coat. "Why did you do it Thor?" Loki asks quietly, sniffling again. "Natasha told me it was because you were only doing what all big brothers do, and that you were only trying to protect me. Is that true?" he asks, his voice shaky and thick.

"Yes Loki. I never meant to hurt you. I was only thinking about Anthony's reputation with women when I told him to break up with you. I didn't know that you cared so much about him." Thor says honestly. He hates it when Loki cries, but he despises it when he's the reason for the tears.

"Then you should have asked me first Thor." Loki says quietly, looking intently into his eyes. "You should have talked to me about it, instead of going off and trying to control everything."

"I never meant to control everything." Thor tries, but Loki only gives him his special 'really-Thor' look.

"Oh really? 'Know your place brother.'" Loki mocks.

Thor's eyes widen when he remembers that he said those exact words to Loki. He groans and brings his hands up to his face and rubs his eyes. _How could I have said that to him? Why did I say that to him?_ he asks himself. _Why do I always let my anger dictate my actions?_ "Loki, I didn't mean that. I only said those words because I was angry with you. You must know that!" Thor says, bringing his face out of his hands, his eyes pleading for Loki to understand.

Loki sighs and looks down at his hands again. "I know, Thor. I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have taken it to heart." Loki says.

Another stretch of silence grows between the two brothers, only broken by the occasional sniffle from Loki. Thor reaches over the side of the love-seat and provides a tissue box for Loki. He mentally thanks Steve for insisting on having the tiny boxes throughout the dorm.

Loki takes a few of the tissues and, as quietly as he can, blows his nose into them. "I'm sorry too, you know." Loki tells Thor when he pulls the tissue away from his nose. He internally cringes when he realizes that he's apologized twice in less than three weeks.

Thor looks at Loki in surprise again, and blinks. "What are you sorry for?"

"Well I wasn't exactly kind to you. I haven't been ever since the incident."

Thor shakes his head. "You had, and still have, every right to be angry with me."

"But I shouldn't have been so harsh." Loki states.

Thor sighs, but decides not to argue with his brother.

Loki clears his throat and looks over at Thor. "I still haven't forgiven you," he says quietly, "But I'm not angry with you anymore."

Thor smiles at that. He's happy that Loki isn't mad at him anymore, and he knows what he has to do to prove to his brother that he only wants him to be happy. He knows it will take time, but he's willing to wait. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki returns Thor's smile, and Thor pulls Loki toward him, crushing him in a hug. Loki reciprocates the gesture, realizing for the first time just how much he missed his brother, and he wraps his arms tighter around him.

They sit there hugging one another for a very long time. Reluctantly Loki pulls away. "I have to go." he says, his voice still thick. "Your girlfriend interrupted my homework time."

Thor laughs at that, recalling everything he heard over the phone. "Are you sure you cannot stay brother?"

"I would, but my English assignment is due tomorrow and I still have to do my Math assignments." Loki explains.

Thor nods and both brothers stand and walk toward the door.

"Thank you, for listening Thor." Loki says as Thor pulls the door open.

"I will always listen to what you have to say brother." Thor says seriously.

Loki looks down and smiles sadly. _Don't make promises you can't keep._ "Goodbye, Thor."

"Goodbye, Loki." Thor says. Loki turns and starts walking down the hall as Thor closes the door.

* * *

Loki heads back to his dorm with puffy, red eyes and dry tear stains on his cheeks, hoping against hope that Tony isn't back from his English class yet. He opens the door and internally groans. _The Norns must really hate me._ There on the couch with his back turned toward Loki is Tony, and next to him is Clint. He shuts the door quietly, thankful that it doesn't squeak when it's moved, and he turns slowly. Loki knows he has the gait of a cat, so he tries to sneak into the bathroom, but he only makes it two steps when Tony's voice rings throughout the dorm.

"Loki."

_Damn._ Slowly Loki looks to where both men are sitting and he watches as they both stand simultaneously, turning to look at him. Loki, not wanting Tony to see his face, looks down immediately.

"Where have you been?" Tony asks him as if he's a teenager that came home three hours past curfew.

"Doing homework in the café." Loki tells him.

"Oh really?" Clint asks him incredulously.

Loki doesn't have to look at Clint's face to know that he's angry. _But why is he angry? Is Anthony mad as well?_

"Is that all you did?" Tony asks after a beat of silence.

Loki can't tell whether or not Tony is mad, which puts him on edge, and he's sure he looks suspicious because he won't lift his gaze from the floor. "Yes."

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Tony asks patronisingly.

"Yes."

"LIAR!" Clint yells. "Darcy told Jane that she saw you and Nat eating sushi together! Then Jane told Thor, Thor texted Steve, Steve told Peggy, Peggy called Pepper, Pepper called Bruce, Bruce told me and I told Tony! AND I saw you-"

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouts, finally lifting his face to look Clint dead in the eyes.

Tony's mouth falls open when he sees Loki's puffy face. "Babe what happened?" he asks as he rushes toward his boyfriend.

Loki, however, keeps his eyes locked on Clint who looks just as shocked as Tony."Yes! I lied! Natasha and I had sushi together! Mind you I was forced to go eat at the sushi joint with Miss Romanoff! I don't know who the hell this Darcy is, but I will have her head if she is spreading rumors about me!" Loki states, fighting to keep his voice from quivering. "I don't know why it matters to you if I did go eat sushi with Natasha, but you better not be accusing me of anything." Loki sneers at Clint. Clint's face burns a deep red and he looks away from Loki's piercing glare. "Now, I've had a very, very long day, and I want nothing more than to finish my assignments and relax. So if you would be so kind and take your leave Barton, I would very much appreciate it." Loki finishes tartly.

Clint, never looking up, moves toward the door and mutters that he'll talk to Tony later before opening the door and leaving.

Tony turns to Loki and his worry returns with a vengeance along with some guilt. "Babe?"

"You thought I was cheating on you, didn't you?" Loki asks, his voice quivering with anger.

_Or is that hurt? Shit._ "No Loki, I-"

"Don't lie to me Anthony!" Loki yells again.

"I'm not lying! It's just that when Clint came here and told me what Bruce told him I-"

"Automatically jumped to the worst conclusion! Tell me, did you_ imagine_ me confessing my undying love to Natasha over sushi?! Did you imagine me _fucking_ her against a wall?! Tell me, Anthony. TELL ME!" Loki screams, all thought of control and calm abandoning him.

When Tony only looks away from him in guilt and shame a sob tears itself out of Loki's throat. He runs past Tony and toward his room. Once there he slams the door shut and shoves his desk chair underneath the knob, throwing his backpack onto his desk. He collapses onto his bed and gathers his black stuffed wolf Fenrir to his chest as hot tears blur his vision and fall unbidden onto his pillow.

He can hear Tony outside his room door, asking him to open the door and to let him explain. At some point Loki registers the sound of chair legs creaking on the verge of breaking, but no one comes into his room.

Broken sobs fill the dorm until Loki cries himself to sleep, clutching his beloved toy in his arms, it being the only comfort that he can get.

* * *

**I am so sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger **

**And, on a second note: For those of you reading** _Pieces, _**I think that I'm going to leave that one where it is for now. I'm not giving up on it, I promise I will finish that story. It's just that I know where I want that specific one to go, and I can't get it there if I'm working on STFF. I'm sorry! This decision isn't a for sure thing yet, but I'm 98% sure that one won't be updated for a while. Again, I'm sorry! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave me a review here. I will answer any and all questions!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! Not so long a wait this time! I hope you guys like this next chapter! I tried to get it up as fast as I could, but school.  
As always, thank you for all of the favs/follows/reviews! They are much appreciated and keep me going!  
****Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Loki wakes up the next morning he's exhausted. All night he tossed and turned in an uncomfortable and unfitful sleep. His eyes sting when he opens them and he groans as he rubs them with his fists. He rolls onto his side and his gaze falls onto the little, black, stuffed wolf and he has to choke back a sob. He pushes himself up on the bed and looks around the room.

His backpack is on the verge of falling off of his desk, his desk chair is still lodged under the doorknob though not as firmly as it was the night before. A few things litter the floor around his desk and he stands to go pick them up.

He squats in front of the items and goes about picking them up and checking to make sure none are broken. Among the little trinkets and pencils is a picture frame that's face down. He picks it up and, without thinking, turns it over. The glass is cracked in one corner but he isn't focusing on that. Instead he's focusing on the photo underneath the glass. It's nothing special, just a simple, slightly blurry, picture that Bruce took on his phone of himself and Tony looking at each other, laughing at something. To anyone else the photo would go unnoticed, but this photo means the world to Loki, because it captures the love that Tony and himself feel for one another.

He swallows a lump that forms in his throat and he takes a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He stands up shakily and gently places the frame on the desk, giving it one last look before pulling his gaze away from it.

He moves to stand in front of his backpack and he pushes it back slightly to keep it from falling and breaking his laptop. He opens the smallest pocket and fishes out his cellphone, looking at the time. He curses himself inwardly as he puts the phone down and runs to the closest. He pulls out random clothes and he quickly changes into them. After he's done changing he picks up his stuff to leave.

He hesitates at his door, not wanting to run into Tony, but needing to brush his teeth and get to class.

He looks at the door uncertainly before deciding that he is going to brush his teeth, even if it means seeing Tony. He puts his backpack down and puts his hand on the knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

"Loki!" comes Tony's hoarse voice, but Loki practically runs to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it just as Tony hits the door with his palms in an attempt to keep it open.

"Please Loki let me explain!" Tony begs.

"Leave me alone Anthony." Loki rasps, not sure if Tony even heard him.

"Please babe, please."

Loki doesn't want to hear the tears in Tony's voice so he turns the faucet on and picks up his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

He takes longer than is necessary brushing his teeth, telling himself it's not because Tony might still be at the door if he finishes to quickly.

When he finishes he looks at himself in the mirror for the first time.

His skin is paler than usual, almost translucent, blotched with red here and there. His eyes are puffy and red, making the green in his eyes look darker and duller. Tear stains mar the skin on his prominent cheeks and his hair is greasy and stringy, hanging in his face. He's a mess and he has no one to blame but himself and the man that is possibly waiting on the other side of this door. He sighs and turns the cold water on, splashing his face and wetting his hair, hoping to wash away any traces of tears and the blotches. He wets his hair and dries it, trying to get rid of as much of the oiliness before combing it back. He pats his face dry with the hand towel and looks in the mirror again, telling himself that _this_ is as good as it's going to get.

He quietly unlocks the door and pushes it open, scanning the hallway. It's empty and he figures that Tony went back to his own room. When he turns the corner, he stops. Tony is there, standing in front of his room door, clutching his backpack in his hands.

Tony looks just as bad as Loki, and it's clear that Tony never left Loki's door the night before if the pillows and blanket are anything to go by.

Loki swallows and takes a deep breath. He slowly walks across the room to Tony. He stretches his arm out toward Tony's hands and takes hold of his backpack, never looking at Tony. Instantly one of Tony's hands wraps around his and squeezes gently.

"Please Loki, I can explain." When Loki doesn't respond Tony raises his other hand and gently tilts Loki's face toward his.

Loki closes his eyes, knowing that Tony wants to look him in the eyes, but not wanting Tony to see how much he has hurt him.

"Loki, look at me, please." Tony croaks. Loki's eyes begin to water again, but he doesn't open his eyes. "Please..."

Loki doesn't know what it is that had him opening his eyes. He doesn't know if it was the pleading in Tony's voice or if it was the fact that Tony whispered the word, but he opened them, a single tear cascading down his cheek, and his emerald, shining eyes meet brown ones rimmed with red. Tony's usually bright eyes are dull and sad, and it breaks Loki's heart seeing that in his loves eyes. He hates knowing that he's the reason his boyfriend is sad, but he reminds himself that he's in pain too. Tony hurt him, and so when a gentle hand wipes the tear away, instead of leaning into the touch like he desperately craves to, he pulls away. "I'm late to class." he says quietly. He turns his back on Tony and moves across the room to the door.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I should have trusted you." Tony says, his voice thick.

Loki doesn't have to turn to know that Tony is crying now. His hand tightens on the doorknob and he clamps his eyes shut. "I have to go." he whispers before turning the knob and opening the door, disappearing behind it and leaving Tony alone.

Tony stands there for a while, just staring at the door, hoping that at any moment Loki will run back into the room and let him explain everything.

When that doesn't happen Tony pulls his cellphone out and dials the only person he can think of that won't judge him right now.

He presses the phone to his ear and listens to it ring three times before a groggy, female voice answers. "Hello?"

"Pepper..." he whimpers into the phone.

"Tony? Oh my god Tony what's wrong?" Pepper asks, instantly awake and obviously worried.

Tony crumples to the floor, openly sobbing as the phone falls out of his hand and skids across the floor. He can hear Pepper frantically calling his name from across the hall, but he doesn't care as he curls himself into a ball and holds himself.

Seconds later the door Loki just walked out of flies open, and Pepper's standing there in her pajamas and some slippers, her hair in a messy bun. "TONY!" she screams and runs to his side. "Tony what happened?!"

She hauls him up and he sobs into her shoulder. "He hates me! He left- He's never coming back! I should have _trusted_ him!" Tony wails as he fails to control himself.

Pepper's at a loss and she pats Tony's back. She looks over at the door, which she didn't close in her rush to aid her friend, and she sees the group standing in the doorway, all of them peering into the room with mixtures of shock and worry on their faces. All except Clint, who only looks guilty.

Pepper's eyes narrow dangerously at him, but she makes a mental note to question and chew him out later.

She wishes that she had closed the door because she's sure that Tony doesn't want anyone except her to see him in this state.

Bruce, always the insightful one, reads into the situation, reaches past Natasha, and, sparing Pepper one last glance, pulls the door closed.

"Tony," Pepper says softly, still running her hand across his back, "Calm down. Everything will be okay, Tony. Calm down..."

Tony can hear Pepper cooing reassurances, but they fall on deaf ears. All he can think about is Loki, his Loki with the emerald eyes and pale skin and hair as black as night, in pain because of him. Because of his lack of trust in him. Because he let Clint Barton tell him that Loki and Natasha were on a date.

Now that he thinks about it, it was like one long, horrible game of Telephone. One where everyone else is unaffected except for himself and Loki. It was all just one rumor train that spiraled out of control. _Fuck rumors. That's the last time I listen to anyone trying to tell me that Loki is cheating on me, or any other rumors about him._

After a while Tony calms down and wipes his face free of his tears, and he lifts himself off of Pepper.

Pepper stands up and walks to the bathroom. She comes back and hands Tony toilet paper so that he can blow his nose.

Tony accepts the paper and blows his nose loudly. He's about to just throw the paper somewhere when Pepper extends her hand. "Ew, that's full of my snot." Tony says, his voice thick and stuffy.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "There are more important things than your mucus, Tony." she says quietly, but without pity. He hands her the toilet paper and she walks toward the trashcan in the kitchen. Without turning around she asks, "What happened?"

There's a pause before Tony answers. "Loki and I... had an argument." he states, his voice wavering slightly.

Pepper walks toward him and she motions for them to sit on the couch. When they're both seated she turns to look at him. "What about?"

She doesn't push for an answer, which Tony is thankful for. After what he assumes is a couple of minutes he sucks in a breath. "Clint told me that Loki had gone on a date with Natasha, and instead of trusting Loki I jumped to conclusions and got angry. When he came back to the dorm he wouldn't look at me or Clint. He tried sneaking off to the bathroom. I was questioning him, and he lied to me and Clint." He pauses and looks over at Pepper. "Clint got angry and he called Loki a liar. He listed off who told who what, and he said he had seen Loki elsewhere, but Loki had cut Clint off before he can say where. He looked up and it looked like he'd been crying. I asked him what happened but he didn't answer me. Instead he went of on a mini-rant to Clint and basically kicked him out in the most respectable manner possible. Afterward... he called me out on my mistrust of him and then this morning happened..." Tony trails off.

Pepper stares at her best friend in astonishment. In all her years of being friends with Tony, she's never seen him so lost and open with his emotions. "Tony?"

"I messed up Pep. Tony whispers. "I messed up." Abruptly he stands up and moves toward the door.

"Tony? Where are you going?" Pepper asks startled.

"Away from here. I need to think." Tony says as he pulls on a hoodie and walks out the door, leaving a stunned Pepper alone in the dorm.

* * *

Loki doesn't go to class. Instead he just walks around the entire school campus aimlessly. All he can think about is how he should have just let Tony explain himself. Hell, he knows he should have let Tony explain last night. But instead he let his anger and hurt get the better of him, as always. _And look where that has gotten you._

He sighs and sits down on a nearby bench. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and buries his face in his hands. His eyes hurt, his throat is sore and he's cold, because in his rush to get out of the dorm, he didn't grab his coat.

He removes his hands from his face and crosses his arms over his chest as a harsh wind starts to pick up. "Oh by the gods." he mutters. He looks up at the sky and realizes that it looks as if a storm is coming in, and a bad one at that.

He knows that he should get up and go inside, get somewhere warm, but he can't bring himself to move. He just wants to sit here in peace and think about his actions of late. _Besides, a little rain never killed someone. As long as there is no thunder, I'll be fine._

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the person sit next to him. He's not even aware of the other body until an arm that smells of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes is wrapping around him and a raspy voice is in his ear. "Hey baby, you look cold."

Loki jumps and his head whips around to look at the intruder. His gaze is deadly as he looks at the unfocused, cold blue eyes of the uninvited stranger. He's looking at Loki as though he's a meal, and it's unnerving Loki, but he does well to hide that. "I'm fine thank you." he says snippily and scoots out of reach.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I can make you warm..." the other person says in a sinister fashion as his eyes travel up and down what he can see of Loki's body hungrily. His tongue darts out from behind his lips to lick them in what Loki guesses is supposed to be a seductive manner, but it's more revolting than anything else really. "Do you want me to make you warm?" the man asks with a sneer as he lunges at Loki.

Loki barely manages to dodge the man before he's trying to grab Loki's arm. "Leave me alone!" Loki screams as he grabs his things and tries to get away.

"Come on. Thanos only wants to play!" the man named Thanos says and he follows Loki.

When Loki breaks into a run, he does too.

Loki is panicking now as he tries to out run Thanos. He's about to run around a corner when strong hands grab his shoulders and yank him back. He yelps and one of the and on his shoulders clamps over his mouth and nose, cutting off any noise he might have made and his airways.

He's turned around and pushed against a wall. His back and his head hit the wall of the building harshly and his vision swims. Thanos bites his neck hard enough to bruise and the pain causes Loki's bearings to come back. In a moment of panic because he can't breath and he's sure he's about to be raped, Loki bites Thanos' hand hard enough to draw blood. When Thanos removes his hand and moves away from his throat, Loki knees him in the groin and plants a swift kick to the side of his head when he doubles over in pain.

He doesn't wait to see if Thanos is down as he turns and runs, wiping his mouth free of blood and picking up his backpack from where he dropped it, and goes to the only safe place he can think of.

He runs through the door, thankful that it's still to early for anyone to be in here for their classes, and he takes the stairs down to the lowest level.

He's still running when he reaches the doors and slams them shut behind himself. He leans against them, panting, shaking, and dry heaving when a familiar voice startles him.

"Loki?"

Loki quickly turns around wide-eyed. "Tony?"

"Loki what's wrong?!" Tony asks, for what feels like the millionth time, standing up from his stool and moving toward him.

Loki doesn't answer him. Instead he drops his stuff at his feet and braces himself against the door as his legs give out underneath him. "Tony." he says again, weakly. His knees make contact harshly with the floor and he starts to fall face first toward it, unable to move his arms to catch himself.

Before he hits the floor he feels familiar arms wrap around him, and he catches Tony's scent. He can hear Tony saying his name and asking him what's wrong and what happened, but Loki only lays there limply in Tony's arms, shaking violently and breathing harshly, trying his hardest not to vomit.

Tony, not knowing what to do or what's going on, only holds his boyfriend in his arms and inspects what he can see of his body for injuries. He sees the angry, red teeth marks on Loki's pale neck, and he brushes his fingers over it. When Loki whimpers Tony pulls his hand back and apologizes.

It's warm in the lab but Loki is still shaking, and this worries Tony. He picks Loki up in his arms securely and Loki buries his face into his neck. Tony walks to the air conditioning panel on the wall and turns it up a few degrees. He then turns and walks toward the only lazy-boy in the room and puts Loki down on it. He stands up and pulls his hoodie off over his head and pulls it over Loki's head, helping him with getting his arms through.

Tony squats in front of Loki and wipes away tears that he's sure the other doesn't realize have fallen.

Loki closes his eyes and leans into the touch the way he craved to earlier this morning, relishing the warmth and gentleness of it.

"Babe..."

Loki opens his eyes and looks into the warm brown ones , full of worry, sadness and love. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I should have let you speak last night, this morning..." he whispers as his guilt over the situation washes over him.

"No. I should have trusted you from the start, Loki. If anyone has reason to be mistrustful it's you. I mean, with my reputation, you'd be justified. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. You have every right to be mad at me." Tony says as he runs his thumb over Loki's cheek soothingly.

Loki brings a hand up to hold Tony's and pulls it away from his cheek and toward his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed palm. "I trust you with all my heart, darling." he tells Tony quietly. "Do you forgive me?"

A small smile appears on Tony's face, "Only if you forgive me." he says just as quietly.

A ghost of a smile forms on Loki's lips. He's still shaking, but it's more like light tremors coursing through his body now.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tony asks again.

"It's nothing." Loki says. "I'm just-"

"Scared." Tony interrupts. "Loki..." he moves the sweater over a bit and touches the area around the forming bruise on Loki's neck. He thinks it looks almost like a hickie and he swallows hard.

Loki takes Tony's hand in his own and pulls it away from his neck. "Anthony, I swear by the gods I didn't do anything." he says as he thinks about that creep Thanos biting his neck. He shudders involuntarily at the memory and he hopes that Tony didn't notice.

Tony did notice and his genius mind starts putting all of the pieces together. Loki running into the lab as if his life depended on it. Loki jumping at the sound of his voice. Loki dry heaving and shaking. Loki still shaking. The purple and blue bruise on Loki's pale neck... Tony's eyes narrow and he looks up into the frightened jade eyes. "Who did this to you?"

Loki swallows hard this time as he tries to get words to form. "I- I've never met him before. He said his name was Thanos-" Loki stammers.

"I'll kill him." Tony growls as he stands up and walks away. _Who the fuck does this Thanos think he is?! Hurting my boyfriend and taking advantage of him!_ He's halfway across the room when he feels cold fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Anthony no! I'm fine, just a little shaken!" Loki protests as he tries to pull Tony away from the door.

Tony turns to look at Loki incredulously. "Fine? Loki you're trembling like a leaf and your neck is bruised!"

"It'll heal! Like I said I'm just a bit shaken! Please just leave it alone! Please!" Loki begs. "Please don't leave me alone."

Tony hesitates as he looks up at Loki. He wants to go beat the ever-living shit out of this Thanos guy for laying a hand on Loki, but he doesn't want to leave Loki alone either. Not in this state. He relents to Loki's wishes. "I'm not. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm staying here with you." he says as he pulls Loki into a hug.

Loki presses his face into Tony's neck, nuzzling it. "Thank you."

After a while Tony pulls away and takes Loki's hand in his, leading him back to the lazy-boy. He sits on it and Loki doesn't hesitate to sit on his lap and rest his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony wraps his arms around Loki protectively and Loki sinks into the embrace.

Loki can hear Tony's strong heartbeat, and the sound relaxes him. He lays one hand on Tony's chest and starts tracing little shapes on it with his fingertips.

"Loki?" Tony starts. Loki hums in acknowledgement and Tony looks down at him. "Did... did this Thanos guy, did he, um... did he-?"

"No, Anthony." Loki interrupts as he looks up. "No. I didn't let him, though he was very close..." He feels the embrace Tony has him in tighten, and he feels safer and more secure than ever before in this moment.

They're still looking at each other as they move toward one another simultaneously. Their eyes close as their lips meet in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Loki's hand fists in Tony's shirt and Tony pulls Loki even closer to his body. Tony realizes that he's never loved anyone the way he loves Loki. That thought scares him, but at the same time it causes a giddy happiness to rain over him. He knows that he doesn't want to be with anyone except Loki. Not now. Not ever. He only hopes that Loki feels the same way.

When they break from the kiss Tony rubs his nose into Loki's gently and he rests his forehead on Loki's. "We'll report him to the school Loki. That bastard won't ever touch you again." Tony vows quietly as he looks into Loki's beautiful, emerald orbs.

Loki only nods, and he moves to rest his head on Tony's shoulder again.

A few beats of silence pass between them before Loki looks up at Tony again. "I spoke with Thor last night." he tells him quietly.

Tony looks down. "What?"

"I spoke with Thor. I told him how I felt about what he did and... I told him that I still haven't forgiven him, but that I am not angry with him anymore."

"Is your talk with Thor the reason you looked liked you'd been crying yesterday?" Tony asks softly.

Loki nods his head. "Yes. I did cry, but we worked things out."

Tony presses a gentle kiss to the top of Loki's temple. "I'm glad. I know how hard that must've been. I'm proud of you Loki."

Loki smiles and presses his forehead into the crook of Tony's neck, relaxing completely for the first time in hours. He tries to stifle a yawn as the previous night and the days events catch up to him and his eyes start to droop and become heavier with every blink.

Tony tries to look at Loki as his breathing slows and the fist attached to his shirt slowly goes slack, and he smiles. "Are you tired babe?" he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb his possibly asleep boyfriend.

"No. No I'm just... just resting my eyes." Loki slurs.

Tony smirks as he rubs Loki's arm with one of his hands. "Sleep babe."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Loki asks.

"I'll always be here when you wake up." Tony says with all the love he's capable of. A few quiet moments pass between them when Loki mumbles something. "What?"

"I said I love you Tony. With all my heart." Loki repeats a bit louder.

"I love you too, Lo." Tony says, and then Loki is limp in his arms, a smile on his face, his chest rising and falling slowly. Tony cradles Loki's head as he moves to pull the lever on the side of the lazy-boy up, elevating their feet and putting all of their combined upper-body weight against the backrest, pushing it back so that they're laying down.

He doesn't remove Loki from on top of him, even though there is enough room on the recliner for both of them to lay down on it. Instead he keeps Loki's curled form over his body as a hand runs through the raven locks, and he drops off into sleep as well.

* * *

Tony jerks awake when he feels Loki jump in his arms. "Whazgoinon?"

"No! Make it stop Tony make it stop! Please make it stop!" Loki cries out as he clutches onto Tony's neck.

"What?" Tony asks, but his question is answered as thunder booms throughout the lab and Loki shrieks, covering his ears.

"Make it stop make it stop make it stop! PLEASE TONY! MAKE IT STOP!" Loki yells over and over.

Even down in the lowest level of the Science Building the thunder can be heard loud and clear, and Tony wonders how loud it must be on ground level.

When another boom resounds throughout the spacious room, Loki screams and his already trembling form starts to shake violently. Tony tightens his hold on Loki and cradles his body, tucking Loki's head under his chin as Loki's tear-filled eyes spill over and dampen his shirt. "Shh, Loki shh. It's just thunder babe. You're safe." Tony says, not understanding why Loki is panicking this way.

"No, no make it stop, please!" Loki cries out again.

Tony has never seen Loki like this before and the sight is something he hopes he never sees again. He wraps one arm around Loki's waist securely as he pushes their bodies into a sitting position.

Tony pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits Thor's speed dial as Loki starts to hyperventilate. "Loki, Loki look at me! You need to calm down and breath slow or you're going to pass out! Please babe just look at me and calm down!" Tony says frantically as he puts his phone on speaker and sets it down on the armrest of the lazy-boy.

"Anthony?" comes Thor's confused voice.

Another boom sounds out and Loki clamps his eyes shut, panting 'Make it stop' like a mantra. "Give me a minute Thor!" Tony all but screams as he takes Loki's face between both of his hands. "Loki open your eyes and look at me. Just look at me." Tony says in the calmest voice he can muster.

Loki's eyes open wide and he looks straight at Tony. His gaze is unfocused and Tony isn't sure whether or not Loki knows where he is. "Relax Loki. Breath slow. Take in a deep breath and let it out slowly." he instructs and demonstrates.

"Anthony, what is going on?" Thor asks, his voice laced with worry.

Tony watches as Loki tries to do what he told him to do, but it all goes to shit when another clap of thunder booms around them. "Shit! Thor, Loki's panicking cause of the thunder and I don't know what to do!"

"What?"

"Your little brother is on the verge of a mental breakdown here Thor! Focus! What the fuck do I do?!" Tony spats as he pulls Loki into his chest and rubs his back soothingly.

"Sing to him Anthony." Thor says simply.

"What?" Tony asks incredulously. "Now is not the time for jokes Thor!"

"I do not jest Anthony! Sing to him! It is the only way he will calm down!" Thor booms.

"Well what do I sing?!"

"Anything!" Thor states.

"Shit, uh... Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle-"

"Not that!"

"Okay umm... Did you send me daughters, when I asked-"

"Not that either!"

"You fucking said anything Thor!" Tony yells frustrated as Loki starts to turn paler than usual.

"_Anything soothing!_" Thor yells back.

"Anything soothing... anything soothing... Fuck do I know anything soothing?!" Tony looks down and his worry starts to meld together with his fear. He presses a kiss to the top of Loki's head and Loki whimpers.

"Please Tony... make it stop." Loki whimpers pleadingly and he buries his face into Tony's chest.

Tony doesn't think then, he only focuses on the man in his lap, literally clinging to him, asking him to do the impossible. Before he can think, he opens his mouth and starts to sing into Loki's ear. "_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do._"

Loki flinches as the thunder sounds out again, but his trembling form starts to tremble less, and Tony continues his singing. "_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, if I had only seen how you smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, well I would have known, what I was living for all along. What I've been living for._" Tony croones softly. He watches the way Loki's breathing slows and the way his wide eyes slowly go back to their normal size. "Thor, it's working." he says quietly.

"Good. Keep on going!" Thor urges.

Tony runs his fingers through Loki's hair lovingly as he continues singing. "_Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase._"

Loki's breathing is normal now, and Tony moves his hand toward his face, stroking his cheek lovingly. "_I surrender who I've been, for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than, your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels, to be yours, well I would have known, what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for._"

The thunder has finally stopped, leaving behind the sound of rain and wind, and Loki is only sitting there, in Tony's lap with his eyes closed, as if he's asleep.

Tony continues singing the song though, because it puts the way he truly feels about Loki into the perfect words. "_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell. When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well. With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes. Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._" Tony finishes, and he holds Loki to him tightly.

His emotions are all over the place, but he reigns them in when Thor speaks again.

"Anthony?"

Tony picks up his phone and takes it off of speaker, pressing it to his ear. "He's fine. He calmed down. I think he's asleep again." he says into the phone softly, not wanting to disturb Loki. "Thor, can you go to mine and Loki's dorm, get my car keys and drive over to the Science Building?" he asks.

"Of course." Thor says.

"Great. Just honk or something when you get here." Tony tells him. As an afterthought he adds, "And Thor? Thanks."

"No problem Anthony. I will be there soon." Thor says, and then the line dies.

Tony hangs up and puts his phone back on the armrest of the plush seat, never taking his eyes off of Loki. He moves his fingers over Loki's face gently, and wipes away the tears on his boyfriends face for what he hopes is the last time today.

Loki shifts and his eyes open slightly. He turns his head and looks at Tony. "Anthony?"

"Hey babe." Tony whispers and he smiles.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Loki tells him quietly, matter-of-factly.

Tony chuckles softly at the randomness of the comment. "Thank you, but you should rest, babe. You've had a rough day."

Loki moves again and he nuzzles into Tony's neck like earlier. "Thank you, Tony." Loki whispers.

Tony entwines his fingers with Loki's. "For what?"

"For making it stop." Loki replies innocently, almost childlike.

Tony sighs and rests his head on top of Loki's. "Go to sleep, Lo." he says kindly.

Loki is asleep within the minute, and Tony's mind starts asking questions. _What happened? Why was Loki so scared of the thunder? Why was he so panicked?_

A few minutes later, Tony gets a text from Thor saying that he's in the lobby of the building waiting.

Tony hooks one arm under Loki's legs as his other arm wraps around Loki's back, supporting his head on his shoulder. Tony's surprised by how light Loki is as he walks toward the elevator on the other side of the room. He walks into the lobby when the doors slide open and Thor comes toward them.

"Hey Point Break." Tony looks out at the obvious rainstorm through the double glass doors and he focuses his attention back on Thor, noticing that he is somewhat wet. "You wanna pull the hood over Loki's head?" he asks.

Thor nods and does so before he looks at Tony. "Do you not have a coat Anthony?"

"Tony," Tony corrects, "And no, I don't. Loki has my sweater on, but he needs it more than I do." Tony states.

Thor looks at the royal blue hoodie his brother has on and recognizes it as Tony's. "Are you sure you do not need one? It is mighty cold outside."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go." Tony says as he starts to move forward.

Thor pushes one of the doors open and they make their way to the car quickly. Thor opens the car door for him and Tony slides in carefully, not wanting to hurt Loki. Once they're situated Thor shuts the door and runs around the hood of the car. Tony tries to pull the seatbelt over his and Loki's body without waking him up.

Thor slides into the driver's-side seat and he reaches over, pulling the seat belt out of Tony's hand and buckling it for him. "Thanks." Thor only nods and starts the car.

Tony is soaked from trying his best to keep the rain from hitting Loki, and he's glad that Thor already had the heater on, seeing as his fingers are numb.

They ride in silence for a while, but Tony, not liking the quiet so much, starts to speak. "What time is it?"

"It is a little after twelve thirty in the afternoon." Thor tells him.

"What? Then why wasn't anyone else in the Science Building for class?"

"Classes were cancelled due to the storm." Thor explains.

"Oh."

It goes quiet again, but this time Thor speaks up. "Anth- Tony," he corrects himself, "The song you sang for Loki, what is it called?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Pepper used to play it all the time at her house. I guess it stuck." Tony says.

"Well it was beautiful." Thor tells him.

"You should hear the actual song." Tony says. "It's prettier."

Thor laughs out loud at that, but quickly puts his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sound.

"Shut up, Thor. I'm trying to read..." Loki mumbles in his sleep as he tries to turn in Tony's arms.

Both men smile at that and they both look at Loki, though Thor can only see the top of the hood. Tony looks at Thor and he asks the question he's been dying to know the answer to. "Why is Loki this scared of thunder?"

Thor's face falls and he sighs. "It is not something I like to speak of."

"I need to know, Thor." Tony says, looking at him.

Thor glances at him before sighing again. "When we were little, Loki and I had a treehouse. It was a beautiful treehouse. It had a rug and cabinets and furniture. It was huge. We would play in it all of the time."

"One summer Loki went into the treehouse alone. Our mother didn't like it when he went into the treehouse alone because she was scared he would fall out of it. But on this day he was angry with us all and he went out without telling anyone. Our mother couldn't find him and she went into a frenzy looking for him. You see, there was to be a storm later on and she didn't want him to get caught in it because he gets sick very easily, so she sent my father and I out to look for him."

Thor stops briefly to look down at the top of Loki's head before continuing. "None of us thought to check the treehouse. Loki was still inside of it when the storm hit. He had fallen asleep on one of the recliners inside of it, and the thunder woke him up. He decided that he should go inside before the storm got worse, but when he was climbing down the ladder he fell and broke his left wrist. Before he could even scream in pain, the entire front part of the treehouse collapsed and landed on top of him."

"What?!" Tony yells before he can stop himself, but Loki doesn't move a muscle.

"He wasn't crushed-"

"Obviously."

"But," Thor continues, "He was trapped. Every time he heard the thunder... he said all he could imagine was the rest of the treehouse falling and killing him. Our mother heard the crash and she ran out to the backyard. She heard Loki screaming and she ran back into the house and called my father, telling him what happened."

"We rushed home and by the time we got there, firefighters were pulling Loki out of the wreckage. He was only six." Thor says sadly. "Ever since that day, the sound of thunder terrifies him. He is even claustrophobic to an extent because of it." Thor finishes.

Tony looks at Loki and he brushes a stray strand of raven black hair out of his face. _No wonder he was so scared._

The rest of the drive transpires in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. When Thor pulls up to Cottage Place he stops the car. "I will park your vehicle for you Anthony. Take Loki up to your room." Thor tells him as he unbuckles the seat belt.

"Thanks Big Guy. I'll pick up the keys from your dorm later." Tony tells him as he opens his door and gets out with Loki still in his now numb arms, the hoodie still pulled over his head.

He's about to kick the door shut when Thor calls him. "Anthony!"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of him."

"I always will Thor." Tony tells him. Thor nods and Tony closes the door, turning so he can head into the dorm lounge before he can get anymore drenched.

People stare as Tony walks through, but all of his thoughts are on getting Loki up to their dorm in one piece.

Once on the top floor and in front of their door, Jarvis unlocks and opens it for him, and Tony walks in, closing the door as quietly as he can manage, never once putting Loki down.

He walks into Loki's room and he gently lays him down on the bed, lifting his head slightly to pull the hood off before laying it down on the fluffy, white pillow. He moves toward Loki's legs and pulls off his shoes and socks, trying not to move him too much. Loki needs the rest.

Tony is pulling Loki's dark green blanket over his boyfriend's slender hips when Loki stirs.

"Tony? What is going on?" Loki asks in a quiet, thick, sleepy voice.

Tony looks up at Loki and he smiles softly at the sight of Loki rubbing one eye with his fist. "Nothing. Just tucking you in. You need to sleep."

"You do too. And why are you all wet?"

"I don't need sleep. I'm fine. And it's raining outside."

"Why were you outside? Where are..." Loki trails off as he opens his eyes and looks around. "Oh. How did we-?"

"Thor picked us up in my car and I'm getting my keys from him later." Tony explains.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Loki asks as he pushes himself into a sitting position.

"You need to sleep, babe."

A low rumble is heard in the distance and Loki automatically tenses as he looks out his bedroom window.

Instantly Tony is at his side, rubbing one of his hands with both of his own. "Loki?"

Loki turns his gaze away from the window to look at Tony and he remembers the little episode he had in the lab. He closes his eyes and groans as he covers his face in embarrassment. "Oh gods... You know now don't you?" his muffled voice asks in despair.

"Know that you have a valid reason for being frightened by the sound of thunder?" Tony reaches up and pulls Loki's hands away from his face and their eyes meet. "Yes. I do know now."

Loki closes his eyes and pulls his wrists out of Tony's gentle grasp. He runs a hand through his hair and then he hears Tony's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Loki wouldn't have answered the question if it weren't for the concern and the slight waver in Tony's voice. "What?"

"Loki I was scared shitless!" Tony states. "I've never seen you act the way you did in the lab today and I was helpless! I didn't know what to do! If I hadn't called Thor and asked him what to do you would have... you would have-"

"I'm sorry, Tony." Loki says, shocked at the level of worry he put Tony in unintentionally. "I just... I just didn't want you to think of me as weak. I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I don't think you're weak, Loki. I would never think of you as weak. Just... please if there's anything else that can affect you that way, please tell me." Tony says quietly.

"No. There is nothing more, Tony." Loki tells him and he reaches up to run his hand through Tony's hair and rest it on his neck.

Tony takes the hand at his neck and he brings it down to kiss the knuckles.

Loki relaxes and he lays back down. "Where's Fen?" he asks a while later.

Tony smiles at him and he starts to look around for the little, stuffed wolf. He spots it and he picks it up, giving it to Loki.

Loki smiles and bites his lower lip as he brings the stuffed animal to his chest.

Tony remembers the day Loki finally decided on a name for his stuffed wolf and he chuckles.

"What?" Loki asks as he picks imaginary dust off the toy's back.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about the day you named him Fenrir." Tony says.

"You made fun of the name and so I made fun of your name." Loki says, a fond smile on his lips.

"Then we got into an argument and had hot sex on the kitchen counter."

"Yes. I couldn't walk for two days."

"Good thing it was a weekend." Tony says with a smirk, and they both laugh at the memory.

Loki pulls his knees up toward his chest and he looks at Tony. "Come cuddle with me." he requests quietly.

"I'm soaked." Tony says.

"I care not that you're wet. I just want to feel your arms around me." Loki tells him.

"But then you'll get wet." Tony states.

Loki rolls his eyes and sits up, shoving the blanket off to the side and setting Fenrir down with great care on the inside corner of his bed. He takes Tony's hands in his own and pulls Tony on top of him so that he's straddling him. "I want to feel your hands on me, Tony." Loki says as he places one of Tony's hands over his chest, where his heart is.

"I want you to touch me." He places Tony's other hand over his groin and applies a slight pressure as he forces Tony's hand to move up and down.

He shudders at the feeling of Tony's hand on him, and he moves his face toward Tony's and he whispers in his ear, "I want you in me, Tony. I want to feel you driving me into the mattress as I moan and scream your name, over and over." he finishes, licking the shell of Tony's ear.

Tony swallows hard as his member starts to imitate Loki's own and becomes hard. He can feel Loki's heart pounding in his chest and he can feel his hard cock, but he tries to restrain himself. "You need to sleep, Loki." he says on a whine when Loki gently tugs on his ear with his teeth.

"I'll sleep when we finish." Loki promises as he moves to trail kisses on Tony's jaw and neck.

Tony's about to protest again when Loki removes their hands from his cock and rolls his hips as much as possible, rubbing both his and Tony's erections together. "Do whatever you want to me." he breathes.

Instantly Tony's resolve is shattered and his mouth is on Loki's, demanding and full of need. They both fall back on the bed as Tony's tongue pushes it's way past Loki's lips and into his mouth, ravaging it. His hands skim up and down Loki's torso roughly, making said man shudder uncontrollably. Not wanting to wait anymore, both men pull apart and begin to undress each other rapidly, sending clothes flying everywhere.

Once they're both completely naked Tony rolls his body and switches their positions, and Loki is on top of him. "Ride me."

Loki blinks in surprise and a smile spreads across his face. He takes one of Tony's hands and brings it up to his mouth. He wraps his lips around two of Tony's fingers and he begins to coat them with his saliva, making sure they're wet enough.

When he takes the fingers out of his mouth he guides them to the ring of muscle at his entrance. He pushes one of the fingers in and his mouth forms an 'o'. He doesn't wait to adjust to the finger in him, he only starts to move it in and out of himself.

Tony watches as Loki screws himself, one hand on his chest, the other guiding his hand, in pleasure. Tony reaches down with his free hand and he takes both of their cocks in it. He fervently starts to rub the two of them as the pale body on top of him starts to tremble in excitement.

Loki's rhythm halts for a fraction of a second when Tony takes his cock in his calloused hand, but he keeps on going. When he urges Tony to add a second finger his breathing becomes ragged. After a while, Loki doesn't want to wait anymore.

He pulls Tony's fingers out of him and moves his hands away from his entrance and his penis. He supports himself with both of his hands on Tony's chest now and he positions himself over Tony's weeping, slicked with pre-cum cock.

"Loki, that was only two fingers." Tony says.

Loki looks at the dark brown eyes staring at him intently, "I'm stretched enough." he states.

"Are you s-hit!" Tony moans in surprise and pleasure as Loki impales himself on his erection.

Immediately Loki sees stars and he screams Tony's name in ecstasy, his back arching.

Loki sits there panting as Tony groans for a while before he pushes himself up, completely taking himself off of Tony, before slamming back down again. "OH GODS TONY!"

Loki does this a few more times before Tony takes a hold of his hips, knowing he won't last long if Loki keeps on doing that. He moves Loki up and down on himself harshly as he thrusts up, hitting Loki's prostate each time.

"Oh! Oh To-oh! Tony! Gods yes! Hnng! Yes yes YES!" Loki vocalizes as Tony moans, "Loki you're amazing! Your so tight!" over and over.

Loki's arms give out on him and he collapses on top of Tony.

Tony flips their positions again and he fulfills Loki's wish from earlier as he drives Loki into the mattress with cries of "I love you!" falling from both of their lips.

Moans of pleasure and gasps of ecstasy fill the room as their pace quickens. Loki's legs wrap around Tony's waist and he grips the pristine, white sheets under him in his fists.

Tony takes Loki's neglected erection in his own hand and he starts to move his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. "T-tony I'm going to-" Tony cuts Loki off with a searing, passionate kiss as Loki screams a moan as his orgasm hits him full force, and he takes Tony over the edge with him.

They swallow each other's cries as their orgasms slowly come to an end. Even after the high passes, they continue to kiss sluggishly, not wanting to break apart, but knowing that they need to.

When they pull apart, Tony pushes himself off of Loki and pulls out, wiping both of their chest clean before falling into the bed next to him.

Tony looks over at Loki and sees that he hasn't moved or even opened his eyes. He wraps one arm around Loki's waist and he pulls him close, holding onto him.

Loki curls into him and drapes one leg over Tony's waist.

"I love you." they tell each other simultaneously as the rain lulls them both into a sleep they both need.

* * *

**The name of the song Tony sings is called "Turning Page" and it's by Sleeping At Last.  
Also do you guys want a crazy Odin, or just the normal Odin thinking he's doing the right thing?  
ALSO, do you guys want the next chapter to be the next morning or... what? Let me know please! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry this particular update took a while. I started working on another story and I just got really caught up in it.  
Anyway, the votes are in and here are the results! We are doing next morning and, drum roll please... CRAZY ODIN/NORMAL ODIN! It was a tie so I'm going to incorporate the two and hope for the best.**  
**To **Nonormally**: I have some Pepper/Clint chew out in this chapter, like you requested, and I hope you like it! (:**  
**Thank you all for the favs/follows/reviews! Keep them coming please!  
Warning: Mention of rape.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (Look I finally remembered a disclaimer!)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

When Loki wakes up the next morning he's sore and he smiles. He opens his eyes and he looks straight at Tony's relaxed, sleeping face.

Loki's arms are pinned between their bodies, but he can still move them. He lifts one of his hands to Tony's face and he traces the lines engraved on Tony's forehead with one finger slowly. From his forehead, Loki's finger travels down the side of Tony's face, toward his beard and over his lips before he drops his hand.

Tony shifts in his sleep and pulls Loki closer to his body with a leg that was draped over his waist. Loki doesn't resist the movement. He's so happy that he and Tony made up and that everything is okay between them that all he wants to do is snuggle with Tony.

Loki moves closer and rests his head next to Tony's so that their foreheads are touching, and he goes back to sleep.

* * *

Tony opens his eyes and he looks down at his chest, and a tender smile graces his lips.

On top of him is Loki, his face turned toward the window, fast asleep. His own arms are wrapped around Loki's middle, holding him tight to his chest.

Tony takes in a deep breath and he lets it out slowly. He was so sure that he had lost Loki that he had planned on getting drunk off his ass and working on getting Jarvis into just the wall panel. But when Loki had run into his lab, his plans changed, and for the better.

The last few hours have been a roller-coaster, and an emotional one at that, but he wouldn't change any of it, because he believes that all of it has only brought the two of them closer.

Tony looks down at Loki again and he runs a gentle hand through the soft, slightly greasy hair.

He moves further down on the bed, with Loki still on top of him, and he pulls the soft, dark green blanket over their naked bodies, falling back to sleep in seconds.

* * *

They both wake up when Jarvis speaks. "Good morning sirs. The weather forecast for today is possible rain showers on and off throughout the morning and afternoon. The high for the day is forty-seven degrees and the low is fifteen degrees. It is-"

"Shit Jarvis the new upgrade worked?" Tony asks sleepily, not moving his position.

"Yes sir."

"What new upgrade?" Loki asks quietly against Tony's neck. He's still on top of Tony and he has no desire to move anytime soon.

Tony squeezes Loki gently before answering. "I wanted to see if I could get Jarvis to tell me the weather, time, day of the week... all that fun stuff. I had it ready on Thursday but I set the update to go off today because I wanted to give you a fair warning so that when it worked you wouldn't freak out." he finishes on a yawn.

"Well I did not 'freak out', did I." Loki says as he buries his face as much into Tony's neck as he can.

"No, you didn't." Tony says on a chuckle. He rolls his body over and he pins Loki to the bed, claiming his mouth with his own. It's a lazy kiss, but they both enjoy it immensely.

Tony breaks free from Loki's pink, thin lips and he travels down Loki's neck, placing butterfly kisses all over it.

Loki's eyes stay closed and he enjoys the sensations, but when Tony bites his collarbone he protests. "No Anthony, I- hnng... I'm too tired- ahh..." His eyes open and he moans again as Tony clamps his mouth over a tender nipple. "An- Antho... oh Tony..." Loki's body shudders when their growing erections rub together and he lifts his hips to try and get more friction.

"I thought you were tired." Tony says as he travels to Loki's other nipple and he tugs on it lightly with his teeth.

"Sh-shut up Tony." Loki whines.

They're both moving slow, but their cocks are already achingly hard and they're both trembling.

Tony removes himself from Loki's chest and he crawls up, looking down at Loki. He lowers his face and he kisses Loki slowly and tenderly. Their mouths dance as do their tongues and their hands travel over each other's bodies. Loki's hands travel up and down Tony's back with ghosts touches making Tony shiver. Tony's hands tangle in Loki's hair and move up and down his side gently but firmly.

Loki gasps into Tony's mouth when one of Tony's fingers teases the ring of muscle around his entrance, but Tony doesn't push it in right away. Instead he alternates between gently squeezing Loki's butt and thighs and running his fingers over and just barely applying pressure to his hole. "Your thighs and buttocks are so holdable..." Tony sings softly.

Loki laughs softly as he squirms but he doesn't rush Tony, enjoying everything that Tony is doing to him too much to do so.

Tony traces Loki's lips with his fingers but before he can pull them away, Loki wraps his lips around them, swirling his tongue and sucking on them.

When Tony pulls his fingers out of the warm mouth he brings his hand back down. He kisses Loki's neck and he pushes one slicked finger in gently. Loki's body trembles and his breath hitches. He's still a bit stretched from the night before, so when Tony slips in a second finger faster than usual, there is no discomfort on Loki's part.

Tony scissors and curls his fingers inside of Loki while pushing his hand in and out. Soon he adds a third finger and Loki moans low in his throat and his eyes fall shut.

The vibrations of Loki's moan makes Tony's lips tingle and he sucks on Loki's pale column of neck greedily, leaving a hickie in it's wake when he pulls away.

When Tony pulls his fingers out he entwines both of his hands with Loki's and he looks at his boyfriends beautiful, pale face. "Loki, open your eyes..."

Loki does so and they hold one another's gaze. Slowly Tony rolls his hips, breaching Loki with the head of his cock. He continues to roll his hips, sheathing himself, and he studies Loki's face. The light sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead, his shining emerald eyes, his slightly parted, kiss swollen lips. He leans forward and he takes Loki's lips in a slow, passionate kiss, his hips still moving his cock deeper inside of Loki.

They pull away from each other once Tony is fully seated inside of Loki and they're panting, fighting to catch their breath.

They lay there like that, completely still, hands intertwined, looking at one another as if they are the only two people that exist for a long time.

When Loki gives a slight nod of his head Tony moves, pulling himself out only to push slowly back in. Loki's eyes roll to the back of his head and he bites his lower lip as he moans. Tony repeats the movement and Loki lifts his hips at the same pace as Tony's.

They keep up the slow pace for what feels like hours, slowly bringing each other closer to their climaxes.

Tony angles his hips slightly and he hits Loki's prostate. "Ha... oh gods..." Tony rests his forehead on Loki's, hitting his prostate each time and faster than any time before, Loki clenches around him and they both still as their seeds spill, Tony's inside of Loki and Loki's all over their chests.

Loki feels Tony go soft inside of him as he pants and Tony lays down on top of him. Loki wraps his arms around Tony and runs his fingers through the soft brown hair.

Their sweat and Loki's cum combine and the room smells like sex, but neither of them moves.

Tony lifts his head and places a kiss on Loki's shoulder before he pulls himself out of Loki and lies down next to him.

"I love you Tony." Loki says quietly.

"I love you too, Loki." _More than you know._

Loki can feel Tony's cum leaking out of him, but he doesn't care as he rolls onto his side. "Tony?"

"Yeah babe?" Tony asks as he too rolls onto his side.

"I need to apologize to everyone." Loki says as he traces nonsensical patterns on Tony's arm.

"Why?"

"Because... I've been so horrible to everyone lately. I just feel like I owe everyone an apology..." Loki says softly.

"You don't have to." Tony says as he tucks a piece of Loki's hair behind his ear.

"But I do. I have to apologize, Tony." he whispers as he closes his eyes. As much as Loki hates apologizing, he knows that he needs to now.

"Okay, Loki. Okay." Tony concedes and he pulls Loki close, kissing him on top of the head. "We'll take everyone out to dinner tonight, okay?"

Loki nods and he buries his face in Tony's chest. He has a lot of wrongs to right tonight. He only hopes he can go through with what it is he needs to do.

An hour passes before they both agree that they should get up, and they go shower.

* * *

Pepper stands outside of Clint's and Bruce's dorm door, waiting for Clint to come out. She knows that Tony and Loki made up last night. Everyone in the building knows, actually.

Pepper smirks as Thor's shocked face drifts through her memory. She's sure that the last thing Thor ever wanted was to hear his little brother cry out in obvious ecstasy like he did last night. She holds her breath to keep herself from laughing. She wishes she had had her phone, or at least her camera. His face was priceless.

She's glad that Loki and Tony made up, but she's still going to give Clint an earful because she suspects that it was his fault that they got into an argument in the first place. She didn't see how Loki was doing that morning, but if Tony's condition yesterday morning is anything to go by, then Loki must have been worse. The two men are too much alike for anything else.

It scares her how alike they both are. Tony always told her about how he "Doesn't do feelings" and, from what she's heard through Thor, Loki "Doesn't do sentiments". It's the same thing, the only difference is the last word, and the last words are essentially the same thing. Both of them are stubborn to a fault, witty, intelligent and cocky, though Loki's cockiness isn't as showcased as Tony's. But most of all, both men don't trust easily.

Pepper has known Tony since they were children, but even then it took Tony a while before he completely trusted her. The same goes for Bruce and Loki. It took Loki three-quarters of their high school year before he finally opened up to Bruce completely.

The fact that both men have opened up and have fallen deeply in love in a matter of weeks frightens Pepper, but overall she's genuinely happy for the two of them. She thinks it's fate that they were assigned the same dorm room, and she's glad that they, in a way, found each other.

Pepper is pulled out of her thoughts when the door she's standing next to is pulled open. She watches as Clint walks out with headphones in his ears and closes the door. She can hear Clint's music from where she stands and she knows he won't hear her coming. She squares her shoulders and, high heels, pencil skirt and all, marches toward Clint furiously.

She gets a tight, firm hold on the collar of Clint's jacket and she pulls him roughly. Clint yelps in surprise and instinctively tries to pry his assailants hand off of his jacket. When that doesn't work he pulls his headphones out and he turns his head."Pepper?! What the hell are you doing?!" he spats furiously.

Pepper pulls him around the corner and shoves him harshly into the wall face first. "What did you do." she seethes.

"What are you talking about?!" Clint asks loudly as he turns to face the angry female. _Why do I surround myself with angry redheads?!_

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Pepper says in a nonsense voice, her eyes narrowing as she takes a menacing step closer to Clint. Her heels make her about an inch and a half taller than Clint, so she looks down at him with all the ire in the world. "What did you tell Tony." she growls.

Normally Clint wouldn't be frightened by a girl in heels as high as Pepper's, but he's seen her drop kick a full-grown football player for pinching her buttocks in those babies, and having a best friend like Natasha doesn't help. He knows not to mess with an angry Pepper in heels. However, Clint is stubborn and likes to make things difficult. "What does it matter?"

"You better figure out what it matters Barton." she hisses.

The clear rage in her eyes has Clint swallowing. "I told him that Loki had gone on a date with Natasha."

"Why."

"Because that's what Bruce told me!" Clint exclaims. "What does it matter what I told him? They made up last night!"

"It matters because you're going to apologize to them."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't stutter Clint."

"Tony I can see myself apologizing to, but why Loki?" Clint asks indignantly.

"You're going to apologize to Loki because he is always kind to you and he always sticks up for you when Tony acts like a douchebag to you and how did you repay him? You repayed him by convincing his boyfriend that he was cheating with your crush."

"I don't have a crush on Nat!"

"Oh don't you try to lie to me. Just be glad I haven't told Natasha. But mark my word Clint, I will tell her if you don't do as I say." Pepper states.

Clint gapes at her like a fish out of water. "Are... are you blackmailing me?" he asks incredulously.

"Straight up."

Clint closes his mouth and smiles."I underestimated you Potts." At her quizzical look, Clint elaborates. "I never pegged you as the type to blackmail people."

"I'm only doing what is necessary Barton."

Clint nods in understanding. "Does Tony know you're doing this?"

"No."

Clint takes in a deep breath and crosses his arms. "When should I apologize to them?"

Pepper opens her mouth to answer, but she closes it when her phone goes off. She looks at it and she smiles. "Tonight. Loki and Tony are taking everyone to dinner."

"What?" Clint asks, but then his phone beeps and he fishes it out of his pocket. He reads the text that Loki sent him and he looks at Pepper, confused. "Why is he taking everyone to dinner at The Ritz?"

"I don't know, but you're going to apologize tonight, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good." Pepper glances at her watch and she looks at Clint. "I've got to go."

"Where?"

"I have a job interview at the school café." Pepper tells him as they walk toward the elevator.

"Nice. Is it the one that Tony's obsessed with?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell him because he'll want discount if I get the job."

"Your secret's safe with me." The elevator doors open and they step in. "You know," Clint starts as he hits the ground-floor button, "I was going to apologize to Tony whether you told me to or not."

"What about Loki?"

"I didn't give Loki a second thought."

It bugs Pepper that no one, save Thor and Tony, think of Loki. He's just "Thor's Little Brother" to everyone, and that annoys her, but she doesn't say anything as Clint continues speaking.

"I didn't notice or realize what Loki always did for me. Not until you pointed it out just now."

Pepper nods. "He's a person too you know." she says. The elevator doors slide open and Pepper walks out before Clint can say anything, leaving him there to think of her last statement.

* * *

Loki buttons up the dark green vest he is wearing to dinner tonight and looks at himself in the mirror. "Really Anthony. The Ritz. Do you know how expensive that is? We could have just taken everyone to Panda Express." Loki says loud enough for Tony to hear him down the hall.

"You and your Chinese takeout babe." Tony says as he walks into the bathroom.

"I love my Orange Chicken darling."

Tony smirks at that and he leans against the counter. "If you're going to apologize to everyone, you're going to do it in the most expensive, most classy way possible."

"It's not like I'm paying for the dinner, Anthony." Loki says. "Do they even serve Orange Chicken?"

"We'll get you your Orange Chicken, Loki." Tony says. "First things first though. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I have an idea."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Loki..."

"No means no Anthony. Beg all you want, but I am not telling you anything." Loki says simply.

"But why won't you tell me?" Tony whines, stomping his foot on the bathroom tile like a petulant child.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Because I am apologizing to you too."

Tony looks at him confused. "But you apologized yesterday in the lab."

Loki shakes his head. "I know I did. I just... I feel as though my apology to you wasn't sincere yesterday. I was frightened and I feel as though that affected my apology." he explains.

Tony moves to stand behind Loki. He turns Loki around gently and he lifts a hand to brush over the bruise that Thanos left on his neck before his hand drops back down to his side. "Campus security is looking for him. His name isn't in the school records, so they think that he isn't even a student here. And you're not the first person to report him."

Loki's brow furrows, "What?"

"Yeah. It turns out that he was reported at the police station by some lady, Amona... Amora... I don't know, something weird like that. Anyway, he shoved her into an alley and tried to rape her too."

"Tried?"

"Yeah. She had pepper spray and a taser."

"Did she use both on him?"

"No. She didn't use either. She took off her heel and bashed him on the back of his head with it."

"Her heel." Loki says, trying not to laugh.

"It had spikes on it." Tony tells him, snickering. "Anyway, she went to the police but by the time they got to the alley he was gone."

"How long ago was this reported?"

"About two and a half weeks ago."

Loki nods and crosses his arms over his chest, bringing a hand up to touch the teeth marks on his neck.

Tony steps forward and wraps his arms around the lithe waist in front of him. "Hey.

Loki looks at him with slightly glazed over eyes. "Yes?"

"I don't think he's coming back to Berkeley. The cops think that he left that alley the moment he gained consciousness. I don't think he'd stick around a college campus that's crawling with security for very long." Tony tells him quietly. He lifts the same hand that was on Loki's neck up to his cheek and he runs his thumb over it soothingly. "You're safe babe."

Loki closes his eyes and lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He moves forward and wraps his arms over Tony's shoulders, burying his face in them. He feels Tony's arms tighten around him like yesterday, and his pounding heart slows.

After a while Tony pulls out of the hug and he takes Loki's chin in his hand, tilting his face up. "He won't touch you again. I swear." he vows as he leans forward and places a small kiss to Loki's cheek..

Loki smiles tenderly and he reaches up to fix Tony's bowtie. "Bowties are cool." he states, and Tony laughs.

"I didn't know you watched _Doctor Who_."

"Of course I do."

"Who's your favorite Doctor?"

"Eleven." Loki says as he finishes with the bowtie and drops his hands. "Yours?"

"Ten. Always and forever Ten."

"Then why the bowtie?"

"Cause Eleven is right. Bowties _are_ cool."

They both laugh at that. "Go finish getting dressed. We should be the first ones to arrive at the restaurant." Loki says as he turns back toward the mirror.

Tony gives Loki a sidelong glance and he scoffs. "Tony Stark is never on time for anything."

Loki sniggers. "Loki Odinson is never late for anything."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Yes, there is, so go get your coat, and let's go." Loki says.

Instead of going to get his coat like Loki told him to, Tony grips Loki's hips with his hands and he grinds himself into Loki's clothed behind. "You sure I can't persuade you to be late? Even just a little?" Another grind of his hips and Loki moans, leaning into his chest.

He wraps one hand around the back of Tony's neck and he closes his eyes, letting his head fall back as Tony rolls his hips again. Loki can feel Tony's clothed erection press into him through the thin material of his pants and he moans quietly.

Tony nibbles on Loki's neck as he keeps up his slow grinding. Loki's hips move up and forward slightly every time Tony pushes into him, making his cock gently brush against the counter. Loki's lips fall open when Tony rubs his goatee into the sensitive flesh between his neck and shoulder and he pants Tony's name, low and throaty, over and over.

One of Tony's hands moves from Loki's hips and he undoes the belt Loki has on, unclasps the button on his pants and pulls down the zipper. He doesn't pull Loki's pants down, but he does pull his hard cock out of his underwear, and he strokes him.

Loki's legs are trembling and his back is flush against Tony's chest. The hand on Tony's neck travels up to his hair and it tightens and fists as his strokes stay in time with his thrusting. When Tony runs his thumb over the slit on Loki's cock, Loki gasps and his hips thrust forward. "Minn ást, fremr... Líka... Ek fysa ykkarr taka... Uh... Hnng... Fremr..."

Tony's arm moves around Loki's waist and they move together, moaning, panting. Tony watches as Loki falls apart in the mirror and he trails kisses over the exposed flesh of Loki's neck. "You're so beautiful Loki, so beautiful..." he murmurs against the skin there over and over.

Tony feels Loki's entire body tighten up before he cums all over his hand, moaning his name, and the sound itself and the way Loki looked as he came has Tony spilling inside his own underwear and pants.

Loki's body spasms as the aftershocks of his orgasm course through him and Tony's legs are trembling.

Loki turns his face and so does Tony, and they kiss one another passionately, but not fervently.

When they pull away from one another they don't move very far. They rest their foreheads together and look into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful... and perfect, Loki, and I love you so much. So, so much." Tony whispers.

Loki's breath catches in his throat and he has to swallow back a shaky laugh. "You are my genius and my love. I don't want anyone else but you, Tony... don't ever leave me." he whispers back.

Their lips meet in little nips and touches, gentle tugs with teeth and the occasional tongue, before Tony removes his arm from Loki's waist. "I'm gonna go change my pants and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Okay. I'll clean it up in here." Loki answers quietly, shifting to fix the lower half of his attire.

When Tony's gone and he's done fixing himself, Loki closes the bathroom door and leans on it, sliding down. He covers his mouth and closes his eyes, shaking from happiness, unaware that Tony is doing the same thing in his room.

He slowly stands up and starts to clean the mess he made, with Tony's help, on the floor, counter and mirror before he opens the door and walks into the living room to grab his coat and scarf.

* * *

They get to the restaurant first, but Tony doesn't mind as he holds the door open for Loki.

The seating hostess walks up to them and smiles. "Good evening gentlemen. Mr. Stark your table is ready. Please follow me." she says and she turns to lead the way.

Tony takes Loki's hand in his and they follow the hostess to a secluded table toward the back of the restaurant.

Once they're seated a different waitress comes and puts down a basket of bread and a small plate with butter on it. Tony reaches out and takes a piece of bread from the basket. "Don't use the butter, it tastes horrid." he tells Loki. When Loki doesn't respond Tony looks at him.

Loki's eyes are trained on the entrance of the restaurant. He's fidgeting and his fists are so tight that there is no blood in his knuckles.

Tony puts his bread down and he turns in his seat to face Loki. "Babe."

"Yes my love?" Loki asks, not looking at Tony.

Tony reaches forward and takes Loki's hands in his own, and he waits patiently for Loki to look at him. When Loki looks at him Tony smiles softly. "Relax. You'll do fine." he says as he runs his thumb over the white knuckles.

Loki breathes out slowly and he nods his head.

"Come on babe, you can do this." Tony says as he leans forward and pecks Loki on the lips.

Loki tries to smile but he falters. "No. No, I can't do this. Call everyone and tell them dinner is cancelled." he says, taking Tony's bread and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Well I can't do that." Tony says.

"Why not?" Loki asks around the bread in his mouth.

"Because they're all already here." Tony says, pointing at the entrance.

"What?!" Loki turns his head a bit to fast and he starts choking on the bread, coughing and gasping for air.

Tony immediately starts to rub Loki's back and tells him to look up at the ceiling before turning to a nearby waitress. "Can I get a cup of water please, no ice?"

The waitress nods, glancing at Loki, and hurriedly turns to get what Tony requested.

The seating hostess brings everyone over to the table and Thor rushes to Loki's side. "Brother! What is the matter?!"

"Nothing!" Loki coughs out, "I am fine Thor, sit down." he rasps, swallowing hard, still looking up.

"Anthony what happened?" Thor asks again, ignoring Loki's command.

"Bread went down the wrong tube." Tony says, still rubbing Loki's back. The waitress comes back with the cup of water that Tony had asked for and he thanks her before turning back to face Loki. "Here babe, drink this." he says, handing Loki the cup.

Loki accepts the water and brings the cup to his lips, taking big gulps in hopes of getting the bread to go down. He drinks half the cup before he puts it down on the table and dries the tears from the corner of his eyes with the heels of his palms.

When he pulls his hands away from his eyes, Loki realizes that everyone is already seated and looking at him in worry and slight amusement. He blushes furiously and he clears his throat. "Thank you all for coming." he croaks. The blush deepens and spreads as his embarrassment reaches a whole new level and his words leave him. "I... uh... um..."

Tony reaches over under the table and he takes Loki's hand again, squeezing it gently. Loki looks at him and Tony gives him a soft smile before directing his attention to everyone at the table. "Let's order first and then we'll get to the reason behind this little get together, shall we." he says and everyone picks up a menu.

"Thank you." Loki whispers.

Tony puts a finger under Loki's chin and he presses a gentle, light kiss on the thin, pink lips. "No problem." he whispers back.

After a few minutes of everyone, except Loki, voicing what they are going to order, a waiter comes and asks what everyone is going to have.

Loki isn't paying attention though. _What if I apologize and no one accepts? What if I start speaking but no one listens to me? This was a bad idea. Why did I want to do this in the first place? No one here save Bruce and possibly Pepper think of me as a friend. I'm just Thor's Little Brother. His pesky little brother that everyone pretends to like but secretly hates so that Thor won't get angry with them. I should have never told Tony that I wanted t do this. I'm going to look like such a tit. No one at this table likes me, why would they listen to me? Gods I really need to start thinking things through. No one will listen to-._ Loki's thoughts are disturbed by a gentle nudge from Tony and he looks up.

"Babe?"

Once again, everyone is looking at him and his eyes fall on the waiter. _Oh, right._ "I'm sorry, what was the question?" He closes his eyes. _Stupid stupid stupid_. If he could, he'd bang his head into the table repeatedly.

"What would you like to eat?" the waiter asks again.

"Caesars Salad, hold the egg and the Worcestershire sauce, crumble the croutons and put the dressing on the side, please." he says, rattling off the first thing that comes to mind.

"To drink?"

"White Wine. Lots of White Wine." he says miserably and Tony squeezes his hand again.

The waiter leaves and an awkward silence fills the table.

"Loki?" Tony says quietly and Loki looks up from his lap.

"Erm, thank you all for coming here Tonight.I..." his gaze falls back down toward the table. "I wish to apologize to you all." he says, glancing up and looking back down again. "I avoided you all in an attempt to run away from my problems. I treated a few of you as though you were beneath me... and that is not right." His voice starts to waver and he grips Tony's hand tightly. "I am sorry, and though I already apologized to a few of you... I would like to take this time to apologize formally, and I will completely understand if none of you forgive me. I'm not... I'm not Thor after all." he finishes quietly. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but it is too late to take the words back. Plus everyone at the table knows that they are only here because he's Thor's brother and nothing else.

No one says anything for a long time and suddenly the room is too hot. Loki feels as though the walls are caving in on him and he can't breath. He starts to panic as his breathing becomes irregular, coming in short gasps.

Tony instantly stands up and pulls Loki up with him, sensing the panic attack his boyfriend will most likely have if he doesn't get some space and privacy. "Excuse us." he calls over his shoulder as he quickly leads Loki to the bathroom. He's thankful that it's empty and he locks the door once they're inside. "Loki, can you hear me?" he asks as he cups Loki's cheek.

"They hate me. They all hate me. Thor didn't hate me before but he will now. He will now and it's my fault." Loki rambles.

"No Loki, no. You did great. None of them hate you, and I don't think Thor is capable of hating you." Tony reassures him.

"Do you forgive me Tony?" Loki asks as his wide, emerald eyes look into Tony's soft, brown ones.

"Of course I do Loki." he says. Loki's eyes close and he seems to relax a bit. "Are you okay?" Tony asks.

Loki nods his head and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yes."

"Do you wanna go back out there or do you need more time?"

"No. Let's go." he says as confidently as he can manage.

Tony is still worried, but he takes Loki's hand in his own and opens the door. They slowly walk back to the table and once they arrive everyone already has their food, but they aren't eating. They all watch Loki as he sits back down in his seat.

Natasha catches Tony's eyes and lifts one eyebrow at him in a silent question. Tony only shakes his head and picks up his fork to start eating his Chicken Parmesan. Everyone is still looking at Loki, but they pick up their forks and spoons and follow Tony's lead, eating in silence.

Loki picks up his fork but he doesn't eat anything. He only pushes his food around on his plate.

When Clint clears his throat everyone looks at him, except Loki. "Um, I have an apology to make too." he states. He looks at Tony as he puts his fork down. "Sorry I convinced you that Loki was cheating on you man. I shouldn't have listened to the rumor Darcy spread."

"It's alright. You're a birdbrain anyway." Tony smirks.

"Anthony, be nice." Loki says softly but he doesn't look up from his plate. The sentence was spoken quietly, but it sounded loud against all the silence surrounding the group of people.

Clint looks at Loki, as does everyone else, and his guilt escalates. "I also want to apologize to you Loki." he says.

Loki's hand stills and he looks up in surprise and confusion at Clint, as does everyone else, except Pepper. "What?" Loki asks in a quiet, quavering voice.

"Well, ever since we met you've always been really... nice to me. And you've always taken my side over Tony's when he acts like a jerk. Then I went and pulled that stunt and told Tony you were cheating on him, and that was wrong of me. So I'm sorry." Clint says. "And I forgive you, Loki." he finishes.

Loki searches Clint's face for any sign of a lie. When he finds none a sound between a laugh and a sob escapes him and he drops his fork and looks away. He feels Tony's arm wrap around his shoulder and he leans on him, trying to hide his face in Tony's warm neck.

"I forgive you too Loki." Natasha says, and they go around the table, individually telling Loki that they forgive him. When they all finish Loki's face is streaked with tears and Tony's collar is wet.

Loki peeks out at everyone sitting at their table and he's met with sincerity and love on every face, and that surprises him. He sniffles and Thor hands him a napkin that he accepts. He blows his nose and Tony wipes away the tears on his face with another napkin.

When Loki looks at Clint again, Clint asks, "Do you forgive me Loki?"

Loki's laugh is watery as he nods his head. "Yes." he says thickly and Clint smiles at him.

Just like that the mood lightens considerably and everyone goes back to eating, though this time everyone is talking with one another. Tony however gives Loki a kiss and a hug. "Told you you'd do great." he whispers into Loki's ear, and Loki laughs.

They pull away from each other and Loki picks up his fork and starts eating his salad.

Once they all finish eating Tony pays the bill and leaves a tip. Steve asks if anyone is up for a movie night and they all say yes, and Tony offers to have it in his and Loki's dorm, to which everyone agrees.

They all drive out of the parking lot in three different cars. They all make it back to the college and they all head up to the sixth floor together. They all go and get changed into more comfortable clothes before they go to Loki and Tony's dorm.

Tony orders Loki two containers of Orange Chicken from Panda Express and they both go and change into sweats and t-shirts, bringing out pillows and blankets for everyone. Loki sits down on the couch with Tony, Fenrir in his hands, and they wait for everyone to show up.

Thor and Jane bring popcorn, Steve and Pepper bring sodas, Natasha and Clint bring extra pillows and Bruce brings a variety of movies.

Loki's Orange Chicken shows up when everyone is settled in and they're deciding on the movie they should watch.

Tony pays the delivery boy and everyone agrees on watching _The Dark Knight Rises_.

Loki eats one entire container of his chicken and half of his other container before he finally gets full and puts the containers on the coffee table.

Everyone makes it through the first movie and they put on _X-Men: First Class _next.

Everyone starts to fall asleep one by one until it's only Tony and Loki left awake. They cuddle together on the couch, and when the movie finishes, Tony tells Jarvis to turn everything off, and he lays down with Loki, and they kiss until they fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**Norse Translation: Minn ást, fremr...Líka... Ek fysa ykkarr taka... uhn... hnng... fremr...: **My love, more... please... I desire your touch... more...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh god school is a monster right now! I hope you all like this chapter! More pheels!  
Thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows! I never once thought that this story would get so much attention, and it rally makes me happy that you all like it so far!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

*One month later*

He's walking back to the dorm from his Biology class listening to Tears For Fears' "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", singing along to the words loudly without a care in the world.

It's been one month since his fight with Tony. One month since the dinner with everyone at The Ritz. One month since he'd last seen Thanos.

Loki has to admit that he is glad that Thanos seems to be gone. For almost two weeks after his first encounter with said man he would constantly look over his shoulder and do double-takes of anyone who resembled him. It got to the point where Tony actually started walking him to and from every class.

He tried his best to dissuade Tony from doing that, but Tony was having none of it and said that_ If the bastard ever so much as breathes the same air as you I'll punch him in the throat._

He laughs at the memory in the middle of a particularly low and long note and he shakes his head as the resolve on Tony's face makes its way into his mind's eye.

Loki had barely started walking to his classes alone again despite the time change and the sun going down earlier than usual. He still checks over his shoulder every now and then, but he's no longer paranoid and for that he is grateful.

He thinks about the dinner at The Ritz and he smiles again. Everything after that had only been good for him and for that he is also grateful.

Everyone had come to him at separate times and told him face to face that they were friends with him, not because of Thor, but because they each genuinely like him. Each time he would search their faces for the lie that was sure to be there and each time he came out empty-handed.

Little by little, with each confession of true friendship, he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. It felt as though he was slowly being ridden of a burden he didn't know he was carrying.

He feels happier now more than ever.

Even though he hasn't forgiven Thor he is happy that his brother is still by his side and is just as protective as he was before.

At times he feels like he doesn't deserve his brother's loyalty and devotion and love, but Tony is always there when he starts to think like that, reassuring him that he does deserve it. That he deserves more.

_Tony._ Loki bites his lower lip and smiles, hugging his notebook and folder closer to his chest as the thought of his boyfriend engulfs him.

Tony is Loki's rock. Without him Loki knows he would be the same miserable wreck he was when he first came to Berkeley. He knows he wouldn't think twice about transferring to a school that's as far away from Thor as possible when his mother asks him over Winter Break what he has decided to do.

He thinks back to the conversation he had with Bruce the day Tony had tried to make breakfast. He remembers Bruce asking him not to make a hasty decision. He remembers Bruce telling him that maybe Tony will come around and like him back. He remembers Bruce having to leave because if he didn't he would be late to class.

And then Tony came back and he sat next to him and he smelled so good and he looked perfect in his Metallica t-shirt and jeans and then they stared at each other forever and then... _We kissed._

He's walking slower now and "Kiss on my List" is playing. His smile broadens and he spins on the spot. He resumes his quick pace and he belts out "Because your kiss is on my list of the best things in life!"

The cold November air whips at him, but he's to happy to let the weather affect him.

He's about to start singing the next line in the song when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and looks at the screen. He smiles even wider as he pulls his headphones out and he answers it. "Hello my love."

_"Hey babe! Where are you?"_ Tony asks.

"I am about to walk past the library. Why?"

_"Wanna hang out with me in the lab for a bit?"_

"You're still in there?"

_"Yeah. I'm almost done with the modifications Jarvis needs so that he's only in the wall panel. I'm so close babe! If I can get this done then Jarvis won't have to be plugged into a wall socket and I'm just so excited! I'm so close!"_

Loki chuckles at the obvious excitement in Tony's voice and he looks down at the floor. "I'm sure you'll succeed my genius and when you have we can celebrate!" he says as he turns his direction toward the Science Building.

_"I like the sound of that."_ Tony purrs.

Loki laughs before he recomposes himself. "Have you eaten?"

_"I'm on the verge of genius here babe. I don't have time to eat!"_ Tony states.

Loki can practically feel the eye roll Tony makes through the phone at the question and he sighs. "I'll bring you something."

_"Have I told you that I love you?"_ Tony asks.

He smiles, "I believe you have. A numerous amount of times."

_"Good. So, see you in a few?"_

"Yes."

_"Great! Love you babe."_

"Love you too. Bye."

_"Bye."_

He sighs happily as he hangs up and walks past the building Tony is in and he heads toward the café. Once there he walks up to the counter and looks over the menu.

"Hi Loki."

"Hello Pepper." he says with a small smile, still looking at the options above her head.

"Did you just get out of class?"

He nods as he finally looks down at her, "A few minutes ago."

"So why aren't you at your dorm?"

"Tony is in the lab and he is hungry."

Pepper smirks, "Typical Tony." Loki laughs lightly and Pepper smiles at him before asking, "So what can I get you?"

"Mmmm... I guess I'll have two cinnamon scones, one poppy-seed muffin, one large straight black coffee and a small cappuccino." he tells her.

She rings him up quickly before announcing, "That'll be thirteen dollars and ninety cents." She watches as he pulls the money out of his wallet and she smiles. _He'll take care of Tony_.

"Keep the change." Loki says as he gives her fifteen dollars. He goes to sit at an empty table against a wall of windows looking out on the campus while he waits for his order to be ready.

The café is empty save three other people, not including Pepper and the other workers. He looks out at the dark campus grounds and he looks down at his hands.

He's glad that his Biology class is the only one that runs this late into the evening. He's still not comfortable walking alone in the dark and this is the first time he would actually do it without Tony by his side.

He starts drumming his fingers on the table lightly as he grows more nervous by the second. He thinks about the phone in his coat pocket and he's tempted to call Tony and ask him to come walk with him, but his pride gets in the way. _Gods I am a grown man! I can walk to the lab by myself. It is just across the lot. I can do this_.

Pepper walks up to him then, holding one tray with two different cups and one bag. "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem. Tell Tony I say hi."

"I will Loki says as he stands, bag in one hand tray in the other. They say bye and Loki quickly walks to the Science Building, forgetting his fear of walking alone so late at night temporarily as his mind registers the cold air whipping around his clothed body.

By the time he reaches the building his fingers are numb and the tip of his nose and his cheeks are a light shade of red. He pushes one of the doors to the building open, alert to any sound that is not the wind, and he glances around one last time before walking in and heading to the elevator, taking it to Tony's floor.

The doors barely slide open and he has just walked out when calloused hands pull the bag and tray out of his frosty grasp, putting them on a nearby table, before familiar arms wrap around his waist and he's lifted off of his feet and spun in a circle.

He laughs out loud and he holds onto the arms around him. Once he's put back on his feet he turns in the arms, smiling.

Tony tightens his hold on Loki and he kisses him long and hard.

Loki wraps his arms around Tony's neck and he kisses him back passionately, still smiling. He's breathless when Tony pulls away and he licks his lips. "Hello to you too." Tony kisses him again, a ridiculous smile on his face, and Loki's hands curl into his Black Sabbath t-shirt. "Pepper says hello as well." Loki says, panting, when Tony finally pulls away again.

"You went to the cafe?" Tony asks as he takes Loki's hand in his own and leads him toward the workbench.

"Of course I did. You left the food over there by the way." Loki says as Tony picks him up by the waist again and sits him down on the tabletop.

"Oh yeah." Tony starts walking back toward the entrance and he picks up the bag and tray, making a full circle as he heads back to Loki. "What'd you get?"

"Two scones, one muffin, your black coffee and a cappuccino for myself." Loki says as he pulls his cup out of its place in the cardboard tray.

"Total foodgasm." Tony moans as he picks up one of the scones and stuffs it in his mouth.

Loki rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, as he sips at his drink. He looks around the table he is sitting on and he reaches over to pick the control for the stereo at the back of the room up. He plays with it, trying o see what each button does and controls. He becomes frustrated when nothing happens and he looks up as Tony snorts. "What?" he demands.

"The radio isn't on babe." Tony tells him as he tries to hide his smile behind his hand.

Loki looks at the radio and he realizes that Tony is right. "You could have told me it wasn't on." he huffs.

"There's no music playing babe!" Tony laughs, "Of course the radio is turned off! Why would it be on?"

"I thought you had paused the music!" Loki tells him indignantly as he tosses the control back on the table.

Tony composes himself as he picks up the control. "Here, I'll just turn it on and you can play with it all you want." he smiles, trying to hand Loki the control.

"I don't want to play with it anymore." Loki pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hey, come on, look." Tony reaches up and uncrosses Loki's arms. He takes Loki's right hand in his and he wraps Loki's fingers around it. He turns the radio on and he moves his fingers to cover Loki's. He guides the long, pale fingers with his own, making them press buttons and explaining what it is they do and what they control.

Together they adjust the bass, treble, volume, time, the pre-set, etc. and Tony watches as Loki's cool reserve breaks down and he smiles. "... and this one is the CD changer." Tony says quietly as they press the last button.

The Metallica CD that was on stops playing and the sound of CD's being moved fills the few seconds of silence that settled upon the room. Just as quickly as the discs were changed, the opening guitar to "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness starts to blare through the speakers.

Loki laughs as they put the control down and Tony sings the first verse of the song to him. _"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel!"_

Loki brings his hands up to his chest as he sings the next line. _"My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel!"_

_"Touching you!"_

_"Touching me!"_

_"Touching you!"_

_"God you're touching me!"_

_"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart!"_

Loki jumps off of the table and he looks straight at Tony. _"There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rockin' 'til the sun goes down!"_

_"I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE! Ooh!"_ They both sing at the top of their lungs.

Loki presses his body up to Tony's and he starts grinding his hips into his boyfriend's hips. _"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, everyday!"_

Tony moves along with Loki, enjoying this random, silly moment and the way Loki feels against him. _"You got me in a spin but everythin' is !"_

_"Touching you!"_

_"Touching me!"_

_"Touching you!"_

_"God you're touching me!"_ Tony sings as he spins Loki out.

_"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart!"_

_"There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rockin' 'til the sun goes down!"_

_"I BELIEVE IN A THING CaLLED LOVE! Ooh!"_

Loki laughs as Tony starts to do the air guitar horribly and he pulls Tony toward the lazy boy.

_"Touching you!"_

_"Touching me!"_

_"Touching you!"_ Tony sings as Loki shoves him down on top of the chair.

_"God you're touching me! HA!"_ Loki belts out before he drops himself down onto Tony's lap, straddling him.

_"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart!"_ Tony wraps his arms around Loki, enjoying the scent that just seems so Loki.

_"There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rockin' 'til the sun goes down!"_ Loki locks his hands around the back of Tony's neck.

_"I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE! HAA!"_ they sing together before their lips smack together fervently, both ignoring the flourish of the ending guitars.

When they pull away they look at each other and they laugh before kissing some more.

"God I love you." Tony states as they pull away.

Loki smiles, "I love you too." He shifts his position on Tony's lap and he lays his head on Tony's shoulder. "You need to eat."

"But I don't want to." Tony protests.

"At least eat the other scone." Loki says as he sits up and gets off of Tony. He grabs Tony's hand in his own and pulls him up. "Please?"

Tony groans, "Fine."

Loki leans forward and pecks him on the lips. "Thank you."

They walk back to the table and Tony takes the other scone out of the bag, handing Loki the muffin.

Tony enjoys the scone as he scarfs it down, but he hopes that Loki doesn't notice. When he's done he sits down on his bench and resumes where he left off.

Loki watches him for a while, picking at the muffin, before he gets bored and walks toward one of the many blackboards in the room. He studies the chalk drawing of what he supposes is a chip of some sort for a few minutes before he realizes that the chip is what will get Jarvis out of the wall socket and into the wall panel only. "Amazing." he breathes out.

"Hm?"

He turns to look at Tony. "This chip... is it for Jarvis?" he asks pointing at the drawing.

"Yeah! Come here."

Loki walks over to where Tony is seated and he sets his muffin down on the table. "Is that it?" he asks when he sees the thumb-sized chip on a stand.

"Yeah..."

"Wow." Loki stares at the little piece of technology for a bit before bringing his gaze onto Tony. "How will it work?"

"Well Jarvis is a... piece of hardware, I guess you can say. When I made him I left this little slot for thumb drives to be inserted, and even micro chips. When I made the design for his current casing I didn't take the slot into mind and it got covered up. But if I design a new casing for him, I can put this chip into his hardware and he won't need to be plugged in." Tony says proudly.

"How long will it take you to make the new casing?"

"It's already done." Tony smiles.

"Really? Where is it?" Loki asks.

"Behind you."

Loki gives Tony a confused look before he turns around and looks for the casing, not spotting it. "Where?"

Tony comes up behind him and reaches around his body with both arms, encasing him. He picks up a clear rectangle with a slit on one side and he lifts it up. "Right here." he says next to Loki's ear.

Loki shudders and he rests against Tony's chest. He studies the simple piece of clear plastic and he turns his face to Tony's. "So will you have to turn Jarvis off to put the chip in? Unplug him, I mean?"

"Yeah, but only for about five, ten minutes." Tony explains as he puts the case down on one side of the otherwise empty table.

Loki turns in his arms again and he smiles, "Congratulations Mr. Stark. How do you wish to celebrate?" he asks seductively.

Tony licks his lips as he grips Loki's hips with his hands. The way Loki said his surname and the way his green eyes darkened in lust has him getting hard. He turns Loki around and bends him over the table. He presses the bulge in his pants to Loki's rear and he lays his chest down on Loki's back. His hands slide down to the front of Loki's jeans and he licks the shell of said man's ear, making him shudder. "I wanna unwrap my present before the celebration begins."

"Then by all means unwrap it..." Loki moans and Tony doesn't have to be told twice as he smirks and undoes the button.

* * *

They walk hand in hand toward the dorm, both smiling with no care in the world as to how ridiculous and goofy they may look with the way they are looking at each other and the smiles plastered on their faces.

Tony has Jarvis' new chip in his sweater pocket, but he doesn't plan on putting it in until tomorrow.

They make it to the dorm and to their rightful floor just as Thor comes out of his shared living space.

"Brother! Tony! I was just going to visit you both in your dorm!" Thor booms as usual as he smiles at them. "Would you both like to come over to my room for pizza and a movie?" he asks as Loki and Tony finally make it to where he is standing.

"I'm starving!" Loki proclaims and he looks at Tony.

"Me too! Yeah we'll come!" he says and Thor smiles at them both.

"Excellent! Come then, we are about to order the pizza!"

"Wait! I have an advertisement for free bread sticks saved in the dorm!" Loki says as he moves back toward his and Tony's room door.

"Here, if you're going in there can you put this on the counter?" he asks as he pulls out the chip.

"Yes. I'll be over in a minute." he says as he takes the chip and pushes the door open.

"Alright, my door will be open." Thor tells him as he and Tony walk down the hall to the last door.

Loki walks into the dorm and heads toward the kitchen. He places Tony's chip into the key bowl and he pulls open one of the drawers.

He hears footsteps and he chuckles softly. "Anthony is that you? Did you want me to bring you something?" When no one answers his brow furrows and he starts to turn around. "Anthony?" he asks as he walks out of the kitchen.

He walks out to the living room and he can hear Thor laughing in his dorm with everyone else, including Tony, and a cold sweat breaks out over his body. "Anthony?"

A rough laugh resonates throughout the room and Loki freezes as he turns and sees Thanos. "Anthony isn't home Sweetcheeks." he says as he stalks toward Loki.

Fear shoots through him and he staggers backward until his back hits the wall. His breathing comes in gasps as he tries to cry out for help, but his mouth only opens and closes a few times. Thanos is a mere two feet away from him when he finds his voice again and he screams. "TONY!"

A rough hand clamps around his throat and squeezes hard, abruptly cutting off his yell and his airways. He's lifted off of his feet and pressed against the wall and his hands fly up to Thanos' wrists, trying to pry the hand off but he can't.

He tries desperately to get his feet to touch the ground but it's futile as only the tip of his shoes barely brush the floor. His vision starts to fade and Thanos' hand only tightens, crushing his windpipe. His heart is hammering and he can hear its frantic beat pulsing in his ears as it becomes harder to keep his eyes open.

"LOKI!"

_Tony..._ His hands go limp and he's about to succumb to the darkness when the hand at his throat is gone and he falls to the floor in a heap, gasping for air and his lungs burn. Tears stream down his face as he coughs and gags and he tries to push himself up.

He's shaking to hard and he falls back onto the floor. He touches his throat as he rolls onto his back and sounds start to register again.

Tony's face fills his blurry vision and he feels Tony lift him up and hold him close.

"Babe I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise!" Tony says as he presses one hand to the back of Loki's head, supporting it because Loki can't.

Loki clings to him weakly as relief washes over him. "Tony..." he croaks and it hurts enough to make him whimper.

"Sh! Don't talk! Don't talk!" Tony says as he pulls away, presses a kiss to Loki's forehead, and pulls him back into his chest, gently rocking him back and forth.

Loki spots a livid Thor, Clint and Steve pinning a struggling Thanos down on the floor over Tony's shoulder and he closes his eyes.

"Tony," Tony looks up at Bruce as Loki gives a particularly violent shudder, "Take him to my dorm." Bruce tells him quietly.

Tony nods and he moves away from Loki. Loki cries out and starts shaking his head 'no' fervently and Tony stops. "I'm not leaving you, Loki. I swear I'm not." Tony tells him. Loki holds on to him tightly and he buries his face into Tony's neck. "Do you trust me?" Tony asks him softly, running his hand soothingly down the black locks. Loki nods his head slowly and Tony moves away from him.

Loki's body resumes its violent trembling and Tony gently picks him up bridal style and quickly takes him out of their dorm.

Bruce's door is open and Tony hurriedly walks in, Bruce behind him. Pepper, Natasha and Jane are already in the room, worry clearly written all over their faces.

Pepper is on the phone talking to police, telling them the streets that the campus is located on and telling them which dorm hall they need to get to. Bruce whispers something into Natasha's ear and she nods before going into the kitchen. Jane walks over to Tony and she leads him to the couch.

Tony lays Loki down on it and he squats next to it so that his face is level with his boyfriend's fear-filled one. He takes one of Loki's hands in his own and he squeezes it as he brushes a stray strand of hair out of the pale face.

Loki's neck is starting to swell and the hand-shaped bruise is starting to turn a dark shade of purple and blue.

His throat is throbbing and it hurts to breathe but Loki opens his mouth to speak anyway. "D-did ... did you punch h-him... in the... th-throat?"

Tony's laugh is watery and he swallows his emotions down. "Yes."

"G-good." Loki says.

Natasha comes out of the kitchen then, a plastic bag half filled with crushed ice in her hands, and she walks to Bruce handing him the ice pack.

He takes it and thanks her before he walks to Tony and Loki. "Loki, I need to put this on your throat."

"I'll do it." Tony says, a hint of protectiveness lingering in the three word sentence. Bruce nods in understanding and he hands Tony the bag, backing off immediately.

"Love... you don't have to." Loki whispers because it hurts less than actually projecting his voice.

"But I do." Tony says quietly and he lifts his eyes to Loki's.

Loki can see the worry, regret and self blame in Tony's eyes, and he too understands, so he nods.

Tony gently lays the ice pack on Loki's neck and Loki hisses. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tony repeats as he removes the bag. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, it was only cold." Loki forces out and he starts to think that maybe he should stop talking. He grabs the hand that Tony is holding the ice pack in and he puts it back on his neck.

Tony knows he doesn't have to hold the pack once it's securely on Loki's throat but he feels like he has to do something since he didn't protect Loki from getting hurt. He didn't punch Thanos in the throat soon enough. _If I had just gone with him to take the chip myself this would have never happened_ he thinks as his guilt reaches an all new high.

As if reading his mind, Loki speaks up. "This was not your fault, Anthony." he says softly, tilting Tony's face up with two fingers.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had gone with you."

"Perhaps not, but who is to say what would and would not have happened? Certainly not us." Loki admonishes. He drops his hand and moves the pack around on his neck. After he's settled again he focuses back on Tony. "It happened, my love. Nothing will change that. But it was not your fault. Do you understand?" he asks, hoping that Tony does.

Tony only looks at him for a long time, obviously fighting tears, before he nods. "Yes."

"You're still upset." Loki states.

"Of course I am! You're laying there hurt and I can't do anything about it!"

"It will heal in time Anthony."

Tony remembers Loki saying something along those lines after the first time Thanos had attacked him, and he wonders if Loki remembers too.

"Kiss me, Tony." Loki says quietly though the request sounded more like a croak.

Tony doesn't care as he sits on the edge of where Loki is laying and he bends over, kissing Loki gently, slowly, tenderly.

After they pull away they don't say anything, they just look at one another, unaware that there are four other people in the room watching them.

They can hear police car and ambulance sirens and Loki sighs. He knows he is most likely going to have to give a statement about what happened, but he feels as though his throat is on fire and he wants nothing more than to fall asleep in Tony's arms.

Tony, as if sensing this, stands and picks Loki up again. He sits back down on the couch with Loki in his lap and he wraps his arms around him. "Go to sleep." he says as he removes the bag of ice.

"But the cops-"

"Can wait until you wake up."

Loki smiles and he snuggles down only to sit back up, still having a hard time supporting his head. Tony cups the back of it with one hand and Loki says, "I'm thirsty."

As if on que, Jane walks up to them and hands Tony a cup of water. "Thanks." he says and Loki takes it from him.

It hurts to swallow the water and new tears spring into his eyes at the aching pain, but he forces himself to drink the sip he took. He gives it back to Tony and Tony puts it on the coffee table. He relaxes back into Tony's arms and they sit there quietly, Tony occasionally running a hand through Loki's hair.

Bruce had left the door to the dorm open, so when the cops go into their dorm across the hall and arrest Thanos they hear and see everything. Loki stiffens and the sound of Thanos calling his name.

"Don't forget about me Loki! I sure won't forget about you!" Thanos cackles, and Loki is sure that if he could have, Thanos would have touched himself.

Tony rubs Loki's arm and Loki hides his face, missing the murderous glare Tony shot at Thanos.

As he predicted, cops come in, along with Thor, Steve, Clint, and two paramedics, and they ask him and everyone else to make a statement.

He does so, despite Tony's and his windpipe's protestations, before he allows the paramedics to check him out.

They tell him that there is no severe damage from what they can see, but they tell him that he should probably go get checked by a doctor. They tell him that he will be in pain for a while and prescribe a pain medication for him. They tell him not to eat anything solid for at least one week and to stay away from any cold beverages so as not to irritate his throat.

After all of the cops and paramedics leave Thor walks toward Loki, still sitting in Tony's lap, worry and relief in the look he gives Loki, and he offers to make him some soup.

Thor can't cook and Loki knows this, but he accepts the offer anyway because if he doesn't then Thor will hover and the last thing Loki wants at the moment is to be irritated at his brother.

Thor is half way to the kitchen, Jane at his side, when Loki half croaks, half yells his name.

"Yes brother?"

"Does... does mother know about what has happened?" he asks more quietly, not because he wants to but because his voice is shredded and he can't speak any louder.

"No." Thor says after a moment, "I have not called her yet."

"Please... don't tell her."

Thor nods, understanding the look in Loki's eyes when he made the request. "I won't."

Loki nods and Thor and Jane disappear into the kitchen. He lays back into Tony's embrace and he closes his eyes.

He's on the verge of sleep when a knock at the door disturbs the silence.

Clint walks over to the door and pulls it open. "Yeah?"

"Hello. I'm Phil Coulson. I'm looking for Loki Odinson. Do you know where he is?" asks a relatively quiet, yet authoritative voice.

"I'm in here." Loki says as load as he can, not lifting his head at all from its spot on Tony's chest. Clint steps out of the way and Coulson walks in. Loki listens to Tony's heartbeat when he speaks for what he hopes will be the last time for the day. "If you wish to talk, may we do it tomorrow?" he asks, finally opening his eyes and spotting the older man.

"You won't need to talk." Coulson says with a tiny smile and a shake of his head. "I'm here on behalf of Director Fury."

Everyone in the room sits up a tad bit straighter at the mention of the principal's name.

"Are we in trouble?" Pepper asks.

"No. He only wanted me to let..." he pulls a piece of paper out of one of his jacket pockets, "Loki Odinson, Thor Odinson, Anthony Stark, Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner know that they have been excused from their classes tomorrow. Other than Loki, who else on this list is here now?" Coulson asks.

"We're all in this dorm, but Thor and Jane are in the kitchen. I will make sure that they are told about being excused from their classes." Steve says.

"Thank you. Mr. Odinson," Loki looks up with tired eyes at Coulson, "Director Fury wishes you a speedy recovery."

Everyone's mouths fall open at the words. The entire school knows how Fury is. His name isn't Fury for nothing. So to hear that he is wishing someone well is a shock.

Loki, however, only nods his head in thanks.

Without waiting, Coulson glances around the room at everyone, before showing himself out.

Loki lets out a shaky breath once Coulson is gone. The fact that he could have died tonight, had it not been for the people he is with now, washes over him.

He screws his eyes shut and tears escape them and he brings his hands up to cover his face as he cries. He feels Tony's hand in his hair and he drops his head onto Tony's shoulder as quiet sobs leave his lips, making his throat ache even more.

Tony pulls Loki's hands away from his face and Loki looks up into Tony's own tear-streaked face.

Tony kisses Loki's forehead and he travels down to his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his chin, his eyes, kissing away the tears as best he can, and lastly, his lips. All the worry and relief and absolute love Tony feels is in that kiss, and Loki cherishes the intimacy of it. _I could have lost this because of Thanos._

He's still crying when they break apart and so is Tony. Little do they know that their friends are watching them, some finally realizing just how in love they both are with one another.

Loki curls himself up into a ball on Tony's lap and he cries himself to sleep.

Tony waits until he's sure that Loki is asleep before he moves to lay them both down, being mindful of Loki's injury, and he follows suit, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

When Thor and Jane finally walk out of the kitchen to let everyone know that the soup is ready, they both stop and look at the couple sleeping on the couch.

Everyone else goes into the kitchen to eat to give Tony and Loki privacy, though they don't know that they have it, while they sleep.

They both have nightmares of losing the other at the hands of masked faces with bloody hands, and they unconciously tangle their bodies together, holding on to each other tightly.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing!  
The songs mentioned are:  
"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears  
"Kiss on my List" by Hall & Oats  
"I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness  
They are all great songs and you guys should totally take a listen! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well this is a short chapter but I'm 99.9 percent sure the next chapter will be pretty long. With that said, here is a filler chapter for you all and I hope you like it!  
Thank you guys for your never-ending support of this story! And thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews! I love them!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

When Loki wakes up the next morning he doesn't feel Tony's arms around him and as his nightmares play back through his mind he sits up and looks around. Not spotting Tony, or anyone, anywhere he starts to panic and shake. Without thinking, let alone remembering the pain in his throat, he screams, "TONY! TONY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

At that moment Bruce and Natasha come running out of the kitchen to see what is happening. The last thing either of them were expecting to see is a distraught, frantic Loki sitting up and clutching a pillow, screaming and crying for someone who isn't in the vicinity.

Bruce, coming back to his senses first, tears his eyes away from his best friend and he looks at Natasha. "Call Thor and find out where they are," he tells her firmly before he quickly makes his way toward Loki.

"TONY PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?! TONY!" Loki cries as he gasps for air, his throat burning with the action.

"Loki," Bruce calls quietly and Loki looks straight at him.

"B-Bruce! Where's Tony?" Loki pants as he crawls toward Bruce over the couch, worry in his eyes. "Please Bruce where is he? Where's Tony? Please tell me, w-where is he?"

"He went with Thor and Clint to get your medication Loki," Bruce says as he steps in front of him, noticing the bags under his eyes. "You need to calm down."

"N-no! He can be hurt! He... I... I need him! I _need_ him here Bruce!" Loki states as he starts to work himself up again, hyperventilating.

Natasha walks toward them and Bruce looks up at her. "Nat, where are they?" he asks as Loki starts to scream again.

"Thor was pulling up in front of the building and he said that Tony ran out of the car so he should be here any minute now." Natasha tells him and she glances at the door anxiously, not sure what more she can do.

"TONYYYY!" Loki wails, his eyes clamping shut, and the door flies open, banging into the wall.

"Loki!" Tony exclaims frantically as he moves to enter the room. "Loki I'm here! I'm here now look!" he says as Bruce moves out of the way so that he can kneel in front of Loki. "Look babe, I'm right here, I'm right here," he says softly as he runs one hand gently over Loki's hair, the other on his waist.

Loki opens his eyes and he lets out a long, shaky breath, sliding onto the floor in front of Tony. He wraps his arms around Tony's neck, and Tony's own arms wrap around his middle. "Tony! I- I thought- I thought you'd gotten h-hurt!" Loki stammers through his near hysteric sobbing. "I- I- I-"

"Loki breath, breath," Tony says as he pulls away, cupping Loki's red face in both of his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Please Lo calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself more if you don't."

Thor walks in then and when he sees the state his brother is in he makes a beeline for him, but Bruce steps in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Thor looks at Bruce, but Bruce only shakes his head and gestures for Thor to watch Tony and Loki. Thor does so, along with everyone else, as Tony cradles Loki in his arms protectively, calming him down.

Loki takes in sporadic breathes as he looks at Tony through puffy eyes. "I th-thought you h-had left m-me." he says quietly, trying to control his breathing.

"I'm here, Loki, right here," Tony reassures him softly.

"D-d-don't leave me, please... I don't... I can't... I need y-you." Loki proclaims, his voice cracking on the last word.

"I need you to Loki. I'm not going anywhere," Tony says loud enough for only Loki to hear him, "Okay?"

Loki swallows a sob and nods his head, "O-okay."

Tony pulls Loki into his chest and Loki cries on him. It takes a while but Loki eventually calms down and he starts to hiccup. Tony would have found that cute if it weren't for the situation and he presses a kiss to the top of Loki's head.

"T-Tony?"

"Yeah babe?"

"My throat h-hurts," Loki tells him, his voice slightly nasal and raspy.

Tony turns his head and he looks at Thor, "Do you have the pills?" he asks.

Thor nods and walks over to the couple, setting a paper bag with three different bottles in it on the coffee table. He pulls out one of the plastic, orange containers and he hands it to Tony.

Tony thanks him and he looks up again, "Clint-"

"On it," Clint says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"The pills are gonna make you drowsy babe, but they'll help with the pain," Tony explains and Loki only nods before he hiccups again.

Clint comes back into the room and he hands Tony the cup of water, but his eyes are trained on Loki. He's never seen Loki like this, not counting the night before. None of them have seen Loki like this, not even Thor, his own brother. It's frightening to him because he always thought of Loki as strong, never vulnerable like he is now, and he has no idea if there's anything he can do to help. It's eye-opening for him and he wonders if it's the same for everyone else.

Tony takes the cup out of Clint's hand and he thanks him too before he opens the pill bottle and shakes two tiny circles into the palm of his hand. "Loki..."

Loki looks at Tony's hands before he reaches out for the items. Tony helps him sit up and he watches as Loki takes the pills one at a time so that he doesn't hurt his sore throat more. It hurts him to swallow anyway, but he forces himself to do so, knowing it'll do him good and hoping the water will help get rid of the hiccups.

When he's done Tony takes the cup out of Loki's hand and tilts his face up. "Do you wanna get back up on the couch?"

Loki opens his mouth to answer but Tony puts a finger on his lips to hush him. "Nod yes or no. You can't talk or your voice will be ruined and your throat will hurt more." Loki gives him a half-hearted glare and Tony shrugs. "Doctor's orders. And mine. I love your voice babe." he says, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

Loki punches Tony in the chest semi-hard and he smirks as Tony rubs the spot with a hand. He nods his head and Tony helps him stand up.

They both sit down on the couch and Loki looks around the room. Normally he'd feel embarrassed because he knows he probably looked and sounded crazy earlier, but he knows no one in the room will mock him.

Loki puts his hand in his pockets and he frowns when he can't find what he's looking for. He looks at Tony and he positions his hands in front of himself as though he's holding a phone and he starts moving his thumbs.

Tony reaches into his pocket and he pulls out his phone, handing it to Loki.

Loki takes it and he opens the notepad setting. He types on it before he hands it back to Tony.

"Thank you," Tony reads out loud and everyone looks back at Loki.

"For what?" Natasha asks, always the interrogator.

Loki takes the phone back and types another message before giving it back to Tony so that he can read it.

"For helping me last night and this morning."

Everyone stays quiet and they all look at one another before Clint looks straight at Loki. "You don't have to thank us Loki."

"Yeah. I mean, what are friends for, right?" Bruce asks, definitely remembering the first time he had met Loki.

"You needed us last night and just now. We aren't just going to turn our backs on a friend," Natasha adds, a small smile on her lips.

"Brother, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we love you," Thor rumbles, and everyone nods their heads.

Loki blinks slowly and he looks at every face. He drops his gaze and nods his head because he doesn't know what else to do and everyone smiles in understanding. He takes Tony's phone again and writes something else before handing it back to him.

"I'm hungry," Tony reads and he looks at Thor. "Still any soup left over?"

"Yes," Thor says with a smile.

"I'll go heat some up," Bruce says and Clint offers to help. Thor excuses himself to the bathroom and Natasha says something about changing her clothes, leaving Tony and Loki alone on the couch.

Loki gestures for Tony's phone again and Tony gives it to him, waiting patiently for it.

Loki gives Tony his phone back and he reads the message. He smiles and looks at Loki, "Steve decided to go to everyone's classes to get their assignments. Pepper made a doctor's appointment for you and then she and Jane went to the market to buy food for you since you can't eat anything solid for a while."

Loki nods and looks down at his hands. Tony wraps his arm around Loki's shoulders and pulls him close.

They sit in silence for a while before Loki picks the phone back up and taps in another message.

When Tony reads it he smiles. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm. You can brush your teeth, shower and change there."

Loki nods and mouths _I love you._

Tony pecks him on the lips, "I love you too," he whispers and they walk toward the door and walk into their dorm.

* * *

When they get back to the Bruce and Clint's dorm Steve, Pepper and Jane are all back and the food is ready.

The group of nine sit around in the kitchen since the table is only big enough for four people.

Thor forces Loki to sit at the table and eat just in case the pills decide to kick in, and Loki drags Tony with him. Pepper and Natasha join them while Jane leans against Thor.

Halfway through the meal Loki's eyes start to droop and he props his head up in one hand, lazily spooning up the soup. It's only when Loki's face almost falls into his bowl that Tony pushes away from the table and helps him to the couch.

Loki, once he's laying down, gestures with his hands for Tony's phone again.

"Stay," Tony reads when he gets the device back. He looks back down at Loki and Loki nods, obviously fighting to stay awake. Tony sets his phone down next to the bag of medication on the coffee table and he gestures for Loki to sit up. Loki does so, albeit a bit sluggishly, and Tony sits down, pulling a pillow onto his lap.

Loki, who had turned to look at Tony, lays back down once the pillow is situated. He lies on his back looking at Tony, and automatically Tony's hand is in his hair, running through it. The motion is soothing and Loki's eyes start to flutter shut. "Don't leave me... please," he whispers.

Tony leans down and kisses him softly, pulling Loki's bottom lip with his teeth when he pulls away. "Never," he whispers back.

Loki smiles softly before the pills finally submerge him into unconsciousness and his head lolls to the side. His hair shifts and exposes the black and blue bruising on his neck, and Tony lets out a quivery breath.

Tony brushes his fingers over the bruise gently. The swelling on Loki's neck has gone down some because Bruce had Tony hold another ice pack on his neck before Thor, Clint and himself went to the pharmacy. He can't help but think that Loki wouldn't need pain pills from the pharmacy if it weren't for that son of a bitch Thanos.

If Thor hadn't pried Tony off of Thanos and told him to check up on Loki, Thanos would either be hospitalized or dead. Tony hopes that Thanos is in more pain than Loki is, it would only be right. No one is allowed to hurt his Loki. No one.

The thought that if he had just gone with Loki himself to the dorm last night then none of this would have happened returns with a vengeance, and Tony closes his eyes. Even though Loki's reassurances ring throughout his mind, he can't do anything but feel guilty.

Tony opens his eyes when he hears Loki sigh in his sleep and he watches as Loki turns to lay on his side, facing him and clutching the corner of the pillow in his grasp.

He brushes the hair that fell into Loki's face away and presses a gentle kiss to his temple, lingering before sitting back up and rubbing his eyes.

"An- Tony, may we talk?" Thor asks as quietly as he can manage, but the sudden break in silence still makes Tony jump slightly.

"Hey Thor. Yeah we can talk, what about?"

Thor glances at Loki before he sighs and sits in front of Tony on the coffee table. "Thanos... is this the first time he has attacked my brother?"

Tony swallows and looks down. "No."

"No," Thor repeats. "When did he first attack him?" he asks quietly, though the hint of protectiveness in his voice isn't hard to miss.

Tony raises his head and looks straight at Thor. "He first attacked him about a month ago."

"One month ago." Thor's fists clench and unclench and he lets out a breath that sounds like a growl. "Why was I not told?"

"Loki didn't want you to worry about him," Tony says simply.

Almost one week after Thanos tried to rape him, Loki asked Tony not to tell Thor about the attack. It's true that he didn't want Thor to worry, but he also didn't want his brother to see him as weak. Tony tried to tell him that Thor would never see him as weak, but Loki's ego and pride got the better of him and he wouldn't listen.

"So why didn't you tell me instead?" Thor asks, his voice shaking with obvious supressed anger.

"Because Loki asked me not to tell you."

"You should have said something anyway!" Thor booms as he stands from his seat and a distressed moan escapes Loki's lips in his sleep. The chatter that was serving as background noise abruptly stops and all eyes fall on Thor.

Tony glares at him and the hand that had been in Loki's hair comes back and resumes its soothing movement, effectively calming a wriggling Loki down. "And lose his trust? I don't think so Thor," he states.

"He is my little brother Stark! It is my duty to protect him!"

"And I get that but he is my boyfriend and it's my duty to protect and keep him happy! To love him! To help him! To respect his wishes!" Tony counters. "Do you think it was easy for me to get over the fact that that son of a bitch put his mouth on Loki?! I wanted to kill him but Loki asked me to let it go because he was scared and didn't want me to leave him alone!"

"What do you mean he put his mouth on Loki?" Thor asks, his anger still palpable, but obvious worry laces his voice.

"He bit Loki's neck and left a nasty bruise on it." Tony growls.

Thor's face blanks before realization dawns on it. "The week he wore-"

"-A scarf everyday," Tony finishes for him. "You didn't see it when he first got it because he was wearing my hoodie."

Thor's eyes widen as the memory of that day returns to the forefront of his mind. "But I would have seen it when I pulled the hood over his head."

Tony shakes his head, "The collar hid it."

"... How many times did he hurt my brother?"

"This last time would be the second."

A brief silence falls between them and the people in the kitchen wait with baited breath for anything to happen.

"Did you do anything after the first attack?" Thor asks as he sits back down on the table.

"We reported him to campus police and they reported him to the cops."

Thor nods and he rests his face in his hands. Jane comes over then and puts her hands on Thor's shoulders. Thor looks up at her and she gives him a small smile, kissing him on the cheek. Thor sighs again and he looks back at Tony, "I am sorry for yelling at you."

"Look, I understand how hard this has to be for you. I get it. So don't apologize, okay?"

Thor nods and he moves to stand, taking Jane's hand in his. He walks to Tony and he clasps his shoulder. "You look tired, Tony. You should rest."

"Right..." Tony says as he glances down at Loki. The hand at his shoulder squeezes and he looks up at Thor again.

"Take him back to your dorm, my friend."

Tony nods and Thor helps him get Loki into a sitting position so that he can pick Loki up easier. Bruce walks over to them and Thor hands him Tony's phone and the paper bag.

Once he's in Tony's arms Loki's hand curls into Tony's shirt over his chest, murmuring something that resembles Tony's name, and a smile tugs on the corner of his lips.

Tony heads toward the door and Bruce opens it for him. He walks with Tony across the hall and opens his door too. "When Loki wakes up either put another ice pack on his neck or come and get me. And maybe give him one pain-killer next time. He's supposed to be drowsy, not knocked out," Bruce says, a smirk on his face.

Tony chuckles, "Alright Brucey. Don't worry, I'll keep you all updated. Right now I'm gonna go crash into my bed."

"Just don't crash with your precious cargo."

"Goodbye Bruce." Tony laughs as Bruce slips his phone into his pants pocket and puts the bag in his hand, waving as he walks back to his own dorm.

Tony closes the door and walks to his room. He tosses the bag onto his bed before he lowers Loki on it, making sure he's covered and that his head is elevated. Afterward he picks up the bag and looks at the pill bottle that Thor had given him when Loki said his neck was hurting.

He snorts, "No wonder Loki's knocked out." Tony puts the night-time pills on the bedside table along with the bag and his phone, and he lays down on his side, looking at his sleeping boyfriend.

His eyes land on the bruises again and Tony is hit with the sudden longing to see Loki's emerald eyes, to hear his silky voice, to see his vibrant smile.

Tony scoots closer to Loki and he wraps his arms around the fragile looking waist.

Loki curls into him in his sleep and Tony tightens his hold. "God I need you right now," he whispers into Loki's hair. Tears sting his eyes and he does nothing to keep them from falling into the silky, slightly damp hair. "I need you so much more than you know babe. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw Thanos strangling you. I thought I lost you when you stopped struggling... I thought I was too late." He's crying now but he doesn't care as he continues, his eyes closed tight. "Don't leave me, oh god please don't leave me babe... I love you, I love you so much and I don't know how to tell you... please don't leave me..."

"I don't plan to," Loki whispers weakly, his voice hoarse from sleep and the screaming from earlier.

Tony opens his eyes and he looks down into the green eyes he needed to see as the voice, hoarse though it may be, he craved to hear fills his ears. "Loki..."

Loki lifts his hand to Tony's face, wiping away the tears, before he puts his hand in Tony's hair, and he drags him down for a kiss. It's slow and delicate, and it's everything that Tony needs. When they pull apart Loki has a hard time keeping his eyes open and Tony starts to panic slightly, needing to see Loki's eyes.

"Babe, please stay awake," Tony begs. "Dammit Thor why'd you give me the wrong pills!"

Loki chuckles before he groans, "Gods I can't even laugh."

Tony tucks a piece of Loki's hair behind his ear, kissing his closed eyelids, caressing his cheek, "I need you..."

"I'm right here, Tony," Loki says gently, already starting to fall back to sleep.

"I know, but... babe?" Tony whimpers.

Loki takes Tony's hand and places it over his heart, using all his strength. "You can feel it beating, Tony. It beats for you. My heart is yours, and it has been since the day I met you." Slowly Loki opens his eyes and he looks straight into Tony's. "I know you need me right now, but I'm clocking out because Thor apparently gave you the wrong medication... but listen to my heart beat and know that I will wake up and that I will look into your eyes. I am yours, and you are mine," Loki states as he rolls onto his back, pulling Tony's head down to rest on his chest.

Tony listens to the strong beat of Loki's heart and he can practically feel the pulse of it.

"I love you, Tony." Loki says as his eyes fall closed once more.

"I love you, Loki." Tony says back even though he knows Loki is asleep again.

Tony stays there, listening to Loki's heart beat and feeling his chest rise and fall. The sound and movement are soothing and reassuring and before Tony notices, he's asleep, wrapped up in Loki's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well this chapter took forever to type! Ugh! But I hope you all like it!  
Warning: Lots of... feels?  
Thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows! Y'all are awesome and amazing and I don't think I would have continued this story without your support!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki is in his room packing one-weeks' worth of clothes into his smallest suitcase.

He sighs as he throws a dark green pair of boxer briefs into the case, picking up a pair of black jeans. He doesn't want to leave and be away from Tony for a week, but he knows that he can't not go home for Thanksgiving.

The idea of being away from Tony is too much for Loki to bear right now. He still feels safest in Tony's presence. It's only been two weeks since Thanos got arrested, and he is locked up for good, but Loki still wakes up gasping for air, clutching at his throat, sweating, shaking and crying.

That has only happened a handful of times over the past fourteen days, and every time the nightmares came, Tony had been there to hold and comfort him. Those strong arms giving him all the protection he needs so that he can fall asleep again, Tony himself giving him all the love he needs to know that wherever Tony is, is where he wants to be.

Loki knows that the nightmares won't stop plaguing him just because he's going back to his parent's house. In fact, he knows they'll only get worse, but he wishes they would stop because he doesn't want his mother and father to find out what happened to him. He doesn't want his mother to worry about him and he doesn't want Odin to think of him as weak.

Loki puts the pair of jeans he was folding down and he sits on the edge of the bed, raking a hand through his hair. _I need a haircut. I'll ask mother to trim it once Thor and I get to the house..._

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear Tony walk into his room.

"Babe."

Loki looks up as the uncharacteristically soft voice of his boyfriend breaks through his thoughts, and he smiles softly. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Packing... or trying to."

Tony nods, "What time are you and Thor leaving?"

"In a few hours." Tony nods again and he looks down. "What are you going to do?" Loki asks.

"Go back to Howard's," Tony tells him. He refuses to call the house he grew up in his home.

Loki nods and he too looks down, rubbing one arm with his hand subconsciously.

"Loki..." Loki looks up and he watches as Tony opens his arms. He stands up and walks toward Tony, and once he's close enough, Tony wraps him in his arms, holding him close.

Loki buries his face in Tony's neck and he breathes out slowly. He's trembling and he feels like crying, but he controls himself as much as he can.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tony asks quietly.

"I'm scared," Loki whispers against his neck.

"Of what?"

"Of the nightmares..."

Tony squeezes Loki briefly before he lets go and moves far enough away from Loki so that he can look at him. Loki's eyes are shining from unshed tears, and the fear in them is clear as day.

Tony looks at Loki's neck as he brings a hand up to it. The bruises are almost completely gone now, but Natasha is coming over with foundation to teach Loki how to cover the light yellow blemishes.

Tony knows the first week had been hard on Loki. He couldn't talk and whenever he swallowed too much of something his throat would hurt enough to make his eyes water. Everything had gone by in a blur of sleep, liquids and painkillers for him. The second week had been considerably better, but still not easy.

It was hard for Tony to watch, but it got harder when the nightmares started.

Waking up to hearing Loki gasping for air that he wasn't being deprived of, seeing him grabbing his throat in an attempt to pry invisible hands off of himself, are things that Tony never gets used to, and never wants to get used to.

And the screaming. The terrified, breathless screaming when he starts to breath again before he opens his eyes, hurts Tony to hear. Not because it's loud, but because it's so full of fear and he knows that all he can do is be there to hold Loki until he calms down and falls asleep again.

He looks back up into emerald eyes with grey bags underneath them, and he pulls Loki's face toward his until their foreheads are touching. "Don't be," he whispers.

Loki blinks and a tear slides down his cheek. "What if they come... you won't be there..."

"Then call me. You know you can call me."

More tears fall down Loki's cheeks and he tries to wipe them away. "I don't want to go."

"Ten said that but he still had to go."

Loki shoves Tony's shoulder playfully, smiling despite himself, "That's not funny."

"Tony smiles back, "There's my favorite smile. I thought you said Eleven is your favorite."

"He is but Ten's regeneration was heartbreaking." Loki says as he wraps his arms around Tony's neck and he moves so that his head is resting on his arms. "You are always there when I wake up, and now..."

"Now I won't be."

"... Yes..."

"I'll call you. Every night. I'll stay on the phone with you," Tony says as he wraps his arms around Loki's waist.

"What?" Loki asks as he leans back slightly and looks at Tony.

"I'll stay on the phone with you... all night, every night."

Surprise crosses Loki's face before he smiles. "Really?"

"Yes."

Loki leans in and he kisses tony. "Thank you," he breathes when they pull apart.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony kisses Loki this time and he deepens the kiss. He slides his tongue into Loki's willing mouth before he sucks Loki's tongue into his own mouth.

Loki moans when Tony grinds his hips, applying pressure to both of their semi-hard cocks and his hands move up into Tony's hair, gripping it.

Tony lowers Loki onto the carpeted floor gently, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Loki's head, before he breaks away from the kiss. Loki's eyes slowly open and they settle on Tony's, and Tony admires the way Loki looks. His eyes are blown with lust, his face is flushed and his lips are slightly parted and kiss-swollen. His hair is spread out beneath him, a few of the long, raven strands straying from the rest, and Tony twirls a piece in his fingers before he puts his hand back down. They're both panting, but that doesn't stop Tony from leaning down and claiming Loki's lips with his own again, this time slower.

Loki's eyes slip closed as Tony's mouth moves over his own, and he leaves his hands where they are, wanting Tony to do whatever he wants to him. He gasps for air when Tony pulls away and he sucks in a sharp breath when Tony licks a trail from the base of his neck up to the shell of his ear.

"You're wearing too much clothes," Tony mutters next to Loki's ear before he grazes the sensitive flesh behind his ear with his teeth.

Tony's hot breath and his beard tickle Loki, sending a pleasant chill down his spine before he whimpers at the sensation that Tony's teeth caused. "Then take them off of me," he breathes, and Tony immediately complies.

Tony pushes the hem of Loki's white flannel up and Loki lifts himself up slightly to help Tony get the clothing off. Once Loki's shirt is gone Tony gets rid of his own and he travels down Loki's bare, exposed chest, leaving love bites and hickies along the way.

Loki's breathing picks up pace and he's moaning Tony's name over and over. Everywhere Tony's mouth goes tingles and when Tony's tongue dips into his navel he shudders in pleasure. He can feel Tony's hands on the waistbands of his pants, tugging gently, and he lifts his hips so Tony can slide his pants off.

Tony pulls Loki's pants and boxer briefs down to his knees slowly, exposing his now hard cock. He looks up and he sees Loki watching him. He smiles up at his boyfriend before he focuses back on Loki's cock, and he licks the slit, tasting Loki's pre-cum, before he takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

Loki's head falls back onto the floor and he moans as Tony slowly works the rest of him into his mouth. Loki's once idle hands come alive and he puts one of them on top of Tony's head, encouraging Tony to go faster. He wants to thrust his hips up, wants to pound himself into Tony's mouth, but he refrains, not wanting to choke Tony. Instead the hand on Tony's head curls into a fist and the hand on the floor curls into the carpet. When Tony starts bobbing his head, sucking him, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, applying pressure to the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue, humming, Loki's eyes roll to the back of his head as it lolls to the side and he pants Tony's name.

Tony enjoys all the sounds falling out of Loki's mouth and they only serve to make his own hard cock pulse in their to tight confines. He stays at Loki's cock for a while longer before he pulls away, hollowing his cheeks as he goes.

Loki whines as the cold air in the room hits his cock but the sound is muffled by Tony's mouth on his lips. He can taste himself on Tony's tongue, and he starts to shove Tony's pants off too.

Tony sits up and he kicks his own clothes, socks included, off before he finishes undressing Loki. Once they are both naked Tony flips Loki onto his stomach, hooking an arm around his waist so that his butt is in the air. "Where's the lube?"

"W-we ran out," Loki pants.

"Well how are we-"

"Tonyyyyy..." Loki whines, "Just... Go in dry."

Tony pauses and he looks at Loki, "Are you sure?"

"I trust you not to hurt me," Loki says simply between pants as he looks at Tony over his shoulder.

Tony blinks and he leans toward Loki, his chest pressing onto Loki's back, and he kisses Loki, and he keeps on kissing Loki until he needs to breath. When he pulls away they're both panting again and Loki licks his lips, savoring Tony's taste.

Tony moves back and he squeezes Loki's butt cheeks before applying pressure to his entrance with a finger, teasing the ring of muscle there.

Loki moans when he feels Tony slowly push his finger in and his muscle clenches around the intrusion once it's fully in as his head falls onto the arms in front of him.

Tony waits until Loki relaxes before he pulls his finger out and pushes it back in.

Loki's legs start to tremble and if Tony's arm hadn't been around his waist he would be laying down on his stomach. He grunts as Tony continues to stretch him, and the burning sensation excites him.

After a few minutes Tony pushes in a second finger and Loki gasps, biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning to loudly. Tony eventually adds in a third, and by the time he feels that Loki is stretched enough, his boyfriend is a quivering, panting mess. He aligns himself at Loki's entrance before he slides over Loki's back again, planting feather-light kisses over the entire expanse. As soon as he reaches Loki's face he places a kiss on the flush cheek and Loki turns his head, wanting Tony's lips on his.

They kiss, and while they kiss Tony slowly pushes himself into Loki in one go, causing Loki to break the kiss, mouth falling open, breath becoming labored, hand travelling to grip Tony's thigh, eyes widening as the angle allows Tony to go in deeper faster.

By the time Tony is fully seated, Loki is clenching and unclenching around him uncontrollably, and that makes Tony moan. He presses gentle kisses to Loki's sweaty shoulder and he waits, his own legs trembling with the effort he's making not to just pound into Loki.

They stay in that position for a long time before Loki pushes his hips back into Tony's.

Tony moves to sit back on his haunches and he takes Loki with him.

Before Loki can register what is happening, he feels Tony pull out and then push back in as he lands in Tony's lap, impaling himself on Tony's cock. His back arches as he cries out Tony's name, Tony hitting his prostate perfectly, and his hands find purchase in Tony's brown, thick locks.

Tony grips Loki's waist and he lifts him up, bringing him back down, and they both moan loudly as the sensations they are experiencing heighten. Tony bites Loki's shoulder as he sets a pace and starts thrusting up into him as he brings Loki back down on him.

Loki is trembling hard now and moans fly from his lips along with sharp intakes of breath and groaning. He feels like all of his nerve endings are alive and on edge and that feeling only grows with each of Tony's sharp thrusts.

Tony's thighs are on fire but he keeps on pounding into Loki relentlessly. The grip in his hair is ridiculously tight, but he doesn't notice, all his focus on the man he's pleasuring, taking Loki's neglected cock in his hands. He doesn't even notice that he's panting Loki's name and that he's whimpering.

Their breathing becomes erratic and their words are incoherent now. Their skin is slicked with sweat, and each meeting of flesh is punctuated by the sound of skin slapping together.

Loki had starting humping Tony himself and when Tony hits his prostate hard he screams as he cums everywhere, his orgasm taking him, and he slams himself down on Tony as he rides it out.

Loki's orgasm sends Tony reeling as he spills himself inside of Loki, and he thrusts up in time to Loki's erratic slamming.

Eventually their highs subside and Loki goes limp, falling against Tony's chest, twitching from the after-effects of his orgasm.

Tony wraps his arm around Loki and he rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

They sit there for a good five minutes, getting their breathes and their bearings back, before Loki whines and starts to squirm.

Tony puts his hands back on Loki's waist, and he gently lifts Loki up, pulling out of him.

Loki whimpers as Tony pulls out and he shudders as Tony's seed trickles out of him slowly.

Tony lays down on the floor and he pulls Loki down next to him. "Did I hurt you?" he asks quietly.

"No," Loki smiles, "No you didn't."

Tony rolls over and he pulls Loki close, pressing his lips to Loki's toned chest.

A few more minutes pass before Loki sighs. "I need to finish packing."

"We should probably get dressed too. Nat will be here any minute now."

Loki nods and he moves to sit up, but Tony pulls him back down and he kisses him.

When they break apart Loki cups Tony's cheek, "I'm going to miss you."

"It's only a week," Tony soothes, though the fact that he's going to have to go through seven days without Loki by his side makes him want to curl up into a ball.

"That is too long."

"Yeah... it is."

* * *

Thor drives back to his house with Loki riding shotgun and Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors" on the radio in a comfortable silence.

Loki knows that Thor is worried for him, about him, and he appreciates the concern, but he wishes that Thor would stop looking at his neck.

Not even five seconds passed after Tony and himself had gotten redressed and somewhat fixed up when Natasha came in with foundation and concealer.

Loki can tell that Thor is trying to see the bruises underneath the makeup, and if he can't find them after seeing them everyday for the past two weeks, then Natasha taught him well.

They make it to their house in two hours, but neither of them move to get out of the car after Thor turns it off.

The minutes tick by slowly and finally Loki can't take the silence anymore. He sighs, "Thor-"

"How are you feeling?" Thor interrupts.

Loki rolls his eyes, "I am fine."

Thor shakes his head, "You should have stayed with Tony," he mutters into his hand.

The words are muffled, but Loki hears them, and a surprised smile creeps up on his face. "You know that I have to come home for the holidays, same as you," he says quietly, looking down at his hands. He feels Thor's large hand wrap around the nape of his neck, and the familiar touch has him lifting his gaze to his brother's.

"You come to me if you need anything, alright?"

Loki nods, "I will."

Thor smiles at him and then he pulls his arm back to his side. He pushes his door open, stepping out into the cold air and Loki takes a deep breath before he follows suit.

They both take their suitcases out of the trunk of the car and they head toward the porch steps.

Before either of them can so much as raise their hand to ring the doorbell the door is pulled open and Frigga is standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"My babies," she says as she steps out onto the porch, pulling them both into her arms, squeezing them.

They both smile and hug her back, both of them having missed their mother very much.

Frigga finally pulls away and she looks at her boys. They're both just as handsome as the day they left, but their hair has grown ridiculously long. She reaches out and touches the same piece of Loki's hair Tony did earlier, a laugh bubbling up in her chest. "You need a haircut my boy!"

Loki laughs, "Yes I do. Will you cut it for me?"

"Of course I will dear," Frigga chuckles. "You as well Thor?"

"No thank you, mum. Jane likes my long hair," Thor says happily.

"Alright then. Come on, there are cookies in the kitchen cooling. Go put your things upstairs, when you both come back then you can each have one," Frigga says as she heads toward the living room, no doubt going to call Odin and let him know that their boys are home.

They both go up to their rooms and put their suitcases down. The minute Loki sits down his phone starts to wail a song that he's never heard before, and it startles him. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and he shakes his head with a smile. "You changed my ringtone for you, didn't you," he answers.

"Of course I did. You home?" Tony asks.

"Yes. Thor and I arrived a few minutes ago. Where are you?"

"Still at the dorm."

"Really? When are you leaving?" Loki asks concerned. "You won't be driving at night will you?"

Tony chuckles, "No, I won't be driving in the dark, babe. I'm just waiting for Steve."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm giving him a ride to the airport since it's on the way to my house."

"Oh. What is Steve going to the airport for?"

"I dunno, something about meeting a pen pal from England in California."

"That sounds nice."

"I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe," Tony says quietly.

"I did." Loki hears Jarvis announce Steve's presence in the background and he sighs, "You have to go."

"Yeah. I'll call you later though, okay?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." After he hangs up Loki tosses his phone on top of his pillow and he buries his face in his hands. _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

Frigga cuts Loki's hair two hours later. They argue about the length of it for fifteen minutes because Frigga wants to cut it so that it reaches just under his ears, but he wants it to reach just above his shoulders. Thor watches and he laughs at the both of them before Frigga concedes and cuts Loki's hair the way he wants it.

When she finishes cutting his hair, Frigga tells both him and Thor that their father won't be home until Tuesday and that they need to help her keep the house presentable during the four days Odin will be gone. After that she tells Loki to sweep up the hair that got cut off while she starts dinner and Thor walks to the living room, another cookie in hand.

The both of them watch T.V until Frigga comes in to tell them that dinner is ready and that they have to come and eat.

During dinner Frigga asks them both questions about school and how they are each doing and they each answer these questions to the best of their abilities. She asks Thor how Jane is doing and Thor embellishes her with stories of a few dates, leaving out what they do after these dates. When Frigga asks Loki about Tony, he blushes, but he tells her everything about him and what they do together with a smile on his face.

"Do you love him?" she asks softly, a smile of her own on her face.

"I do," Loki says as he blushes again.

Frigga reaches across the table and she holds one of Loki's hands in her own, "I'm happy for you, sweetheart."

Loki absolutely beams at her, but he doesn't say anything.

After they all finish eating Frigga asks Loki to clean the dishes and he does so happily.

When he finishes he goes up to his bedroom and he calls Tony. They talk until Loki falls asleep and just as he promised, Tony stays on the phone with him all night.

When the nightmares come Tony calls Loki's name until Loki wakes up and answers him. He calms Loki down and he talks to him until Loki falls back to sleep before he himself goes back to sleep.

The days pass slowly for Loki and the same routine ensues for the next four days.

He can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen when he wakes up on Tuesday, but he shakes that feeling off and he continues the routine he has fallen into.

He and Tony talk on the phone before he goes to take a shower. He does his chores and eats breakfast with Thor and his mother before he goes to read in the garden in the backyard.

He's always loved the garden. He would go out and read under the trees in the summer time and in the rose bed during spring, forgetting whatever was around him and getting lost in the pages and the smells the flowers would give.

He sits on the bench now in his black pea-coat and a scarf, turning to the next page in the book with his cold, numb fingers, when the back door opens.

"Loki!" Thor screams.

"What Thor, I'm reading!" Loki yells back.

"Come play Super Smash Bros. with me!"

"But I'm reading!" Loki screams as he shakes his copy of _The Great Gatsby_ in his hands above his head.

"Please! I'm bored!"

Loki rolls his eyes, "Fine! I'll be there in a minute!" Loki sees Thor smile at him before he slips back into the house, and Loki can' t help but grin. He closes the book and stands up, brushing the dust off of his pants, and he walks up the pathway to the back door. "I call Zelda!"

"Fine but I get to be Link," Thor says as he hooks up their old Gamecube.

Loki looks at it and he grins, "Where did you find this?" he asks as he puts the book down.

"I found it in the garage," Thor says as he connects the last wire.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"We're about to find out," Thor says and he pushes the power button down.

Both of them whoop when the first screen of the game comes on and they both settle down on the floor with their controllers and start the game.

Loki isn't sure how long he and Thor play for, but when they hear their mother coming down the stairs the sun is already starting to set.

"Boys, your father is home. One of you open the door for me, please, I need to check on dinner."

"Yes mum!" they both yell.

"Loki go open the door," Thor says as Loki kicks his character off of the edge of the platform.

"Why do I have to open it?" Loki complains when the game crowns him the victor.

"Because I told you so and I'm going to set up the next round. Now go," Thor says, pushing Loki's shoulder as encouragement.

Loki punches Thor on the arm and smacks him on the head, scoffing, as he pushes himself off of the floor, mimicking Thor as he walks toward the front door.

Frigga comes out of the kitchen as Thor pauses the game and together they follow Loki toward the front of the house.

When Loki opens the door he's about to greet his father when Odin backhands him across the face hard enough to make him stumble back.

Frigga and Thor both shout as they run toward Loki.

"Father!"

"Odin what is the meaning of this!"

"How dare you come back here?" Odin sneers at Loki.

Loki's hand is pressed to the side of his stinging face and he blinks as he looks at Odin confused. "I... I came for Thanksgiving... Father-"

"Do not call me that! You are not my son! No son of mine would date a Stark, let alone be gay!" Odin screams as he rushes forward, pointing a finger at Loki.

Thor steps in his father's way, shielding Loki, and he growls. "Anthony is worthy of my brother, father. They are a perfect match."

Odin glares at Thor, "You approve of this? He is gay and you are okay with it?" he asks incredulously.

"He is in love, and I will support him in his decisions," Thor states, his stormy blue eyes hard with determination.

Loki's hand falls from his face and he stares at the back of his brother's head. "Do you mean it? You accept Anthony and I?" he whispers.

"Yes," Thor says as he turns around, smiling at Loki, "I do, brother."

Before Loki can so much as say anything else Odin yells, "HE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

They both look at Odin and Loki's eyes fill with rage, "Are you disowning me because of who I am with?" he asks lowly, his voice quivering.

Odin laughs cruelly at him, never once looking away from his gaze, "You were never mine to begin with."

"Odin no!" Frigga cries.

"Look at you! Do you really think that _I_ am your real father and that _she_ is your real mother?" Odin asks, pointing at Frigga.

"Odin stop it please!"

"Quiet woman-"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Thor screams, but Odin ignores him.

"You look nothing like us, or Thor!"

Loki is finding it very hard to breath as tears clog his throat. "What are you talking about?" he breathes.

"Not like this Odin, this isn't how we were going to tell him!" Frigga screams.

"Not how you were going to tell him what?" Thor asks, still standing between Loki and his father.

"Tell him that he is adopted," Odin states with no emotion as he looks Loki dead in the eyes.

Loki stops breathing as Odin's words register in his mind, and he feels like his world is falling apart.

Before anything else can be said or done, Loki pushes his way past Thor and Odin toward the still open door, running out and down the steps as fast as his trembling legs can take him.

He can hear someone calling his name frantically and footsteps behind him but he doesn't want to be caught, so he forces his legs to go faster as his vision starts to blur with tears.

He keeps running until he can't hear the footsteps anymore, tears streaming down his face, and he keeps on running with one person in mind.

* * *

Tony hates coming back to Howard's house for the holidays. All it does is put him in a bad mood.

The only reason Howard lets Tony come "home" is because he usually has business meetings to attend over the holidays and he doesn't want the house to be empty.

Tony tosses the wrench in his hands down on the work table he is sitting in front of and he sighs.

The only thing helping him along and making things better and more bearable for him is hearing Loki's voice when he calls. Just hearing Loki's voice is enough to make him happy. He can't wait to get back to school on Sunday, and that is a first for him. No matter how much he hates Howard's house, he doesn't like the idea of going back to school. However, now, he has a reason to want to go back.

He thanks whatever deity thought him worthy of having someone as amazing, and perfect, and wonderful as his black-haired, pale-skinned, emerald-eyed boyfriend.

He wishes that he could spend Thanksgiving with Loki, but that's not going to happen. So instead, he settles for the next best thing.

"Jarvis, put in a call to Loki."

"Yes sir."

He waits patiently as the dial tone rings throughout his car garage, and he frowns when the call goes to Loki's voicemail.

His brow furrows as he lets out an exasperated sigh. He glances out of the window and he quirks an eyebrow before worry washes over him. "Jarvis, when did it start raining?"

"Approximately forty-three minutes and six seconds ago, sir."

"Do the weather reports say anything about thunder?"

"No, sir. You needn't worry about Mister Loki."

Tony sighs again, but this time it's in relief. "Call Loki again, see if he picks up."

When the call goes straight to voicemail again Tony gets angry. He's about to leave the only room Jarvis is in when the A.I speaks again.

"Sir, there is someone at the door."

"Tell them to leave. I'm not in the mood to be around anyone," he growls as he stalks across the room.

"It is Mister Loki, sir."

Tony stops dead in his tracks when he hears Loki's name. "What?" _No way... He lives almost four hours away from here..._

"Mister Loki is standing outside in the rain, sir," Jarvis says again.

_Shit!_ Tony runs out of his car garage and through the gigantic house until he reaches the front door, yanking it open.

Loki is standing there, drenched from head to toe, his arms wrapped around his torso, shivering as the harsh November wind picks up. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy, making the green of his iris' stand out in a slightly terrifying manner, and he looks exhausted. "Tony..." he croaks and his breath catches in his throat.

His name is spoken so broken and quiet and full of pain, and Tony wonders, as he reaches out and pulls Loki into his arms, why it's coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Tony pulls Loki farther into the warm house and he kicks the front door shut. Loki's legs give out on him, but Tony holds him as they both sink to the floor. "Oh god, oh god, babe, what's the matter?!" Tony asks as he starts to panic slightly.

Loki inhales a deep, shuddering breath, and when he let's it out it's on a pained sob.

Tony squeezes Loki in his arms as he pushes the wet hair clinging to his face back. "I'm here babe, just cry it out, I'm here."

He whispers sweet nothings into Loki's ear, and very, _very_ slowly, Loki's body-racking sobs turn into silent tears and slightly uneven breathing.

Loki is still shivering and Tony's clothes are wet from holding him.

Tony presses his head to the top of Loki's before pressing a kiss to his temple, wiping away the tears marring Loki's face, though he knows more are just going to fall. He pulls away slowly and he moves so that he's next to Loki instead of in front of him. He wraps one arm securely around Loki's small waist and he slowly stands, supporting the majority of Loki's weight.

Tony leads Loki through the house and up the stairs to his room slowly, occasionally keeping Loki from falling on his face, and he goes straight into his spacious bathroom.

He sits Loki down on the toilet seat and he turns and walks toward the bathtub, turning the knobs for the hot and cold water. He turns and walks back to a still shivering Loki as the tub starts to fill and he hesitantly kneels in front of himself, reaching out to take one of Loki's cold, trembling hands. "I need to get you into the bathtub, babe, so I'm gonna undress you... okay?"

"... Okay..." Loki rasps.

Tony lets go of Loki's hand and he reaches up, gently tugging Loki's wet shirt up and over his head, letting it all fall to the floor. He starts unbuttoning Loki's pants and Loki draws in a breath, "Will you get in with me?" he asks quietly.

"If you want me to," Tony says as he looks up. He can see the hurt, the insecurity and the sadness in Loki's emerald, shining eyes, and he wonders what exactly happened before Loki showed up at his doorstep with nothing but the clothes on his back. Loki nods and the motion causes the tears in his eyes to fall faster. "Okay, I'll get in with you."

He finishes undressing Loki before he undresses himself and once they're both naked, Tony walks toward the bathtub and turns the cold water off, letting the tub fill with more hot water. As soon as it's filled Tony turns the water off completely and he steps in, offering Loki his hand.

Loki stands and comes forward slowly, supporting himself with the counter, and he lets Tony help him into the slippery bath.

They both sit down, and though the tub is big enough for the both of them to lay out completely and not touch, Loki sits himself on Tony's lap, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony holds Loki and for a while they sit there, the only sound being Loki's occasional sniffle. He can feel Loki's tears slide down his chest before they reach the tub water and he plays with the tips of Loki's hair with one hand, the other rubbing Loki's tense back. "You got a haircut, huh?" Loki nods and Tony smiles, "Your hair was this long when we first met," he whispers.

Loki breathes out, "You remember?"

"Of course I do."

"That's why I wanted mo-" Loki stops talking abruptly and his shoulders start to shake with his suppressed crying.

"Loki... what is it? What happened?" Tony asks as he tilts Loki's face toward his own with two fingers under his chin.

"I... Odin..." Loki stammers and he lets out a frustrated breath.

"It's okay, babe. Take your time," Tony soothes as the hand that was in Loki's hair moves down to his waist.

Loki nods and he breathes out, resting his head back on Tony's shoulder. Slowly he recounts everything that was said and done when Odin came home, his voice catching and quivering through some parts, and by the time he's done he's crying again. "I ran. Someone was chasing me, and I think it was Thor... but I couldn't... I..."

"I know," Tony says as he squeezes Loki. He's angry at Odin for what he did, and he's grateful to Thor for standing up to his father, but he knows that right now he needs to focus on Loki and getting his mind off of things.

"They were right," Loki whispers.

"Who was right?" Tony asks, confused.

"Sif and her goons... They... She told me that she had found my adoption papers and birth certificate... s-she told me... and I did not want to believe her... Laufeyson..."

Loki whispered the last word, but Tony still caught it and his mind whirs as he remembers his conversation with Bruce in the hallway only weeks after school had started. _That all seems so long ago now._

"I have no family..." Loki whispers and he buries his face in Tony's neck.

"You have me," Tony tells him quietly.

Loki's breath catches in his throat and he moves so that he's straddling Tony. "Make love to me, Tony... please, I need to feel loved..." he whimpers.

"Okay," Tony whispers as he brings one hand up and he wraps it around the base of Loki's neck, bringing his face forward to kiss him slowly. "Okay..."

Loki cries into Tony's mouth and he reaches one hand up to tangle itself into Tony's hair, the other resting on Tony's shoulder.

Tony deepens the kiss and he runs his tongue over Loki's teeth and the roof of his mouth. He takes Loki's face in his hands and he plants kisses all over his face, licking Loki's tears off of his lips. He continues placing butterfly kisses all over Loki's neck and collarbone, occasionally grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, drawing watery moans from Loki.

Tony's hands travel up Loki's back and he pulls Loki into his chest so that his face is resting on his own arm, and Loki's hands travel down Tony's broad back. Tony sucks on the flesh behind Loki's ear and one hand travels down to Loki's buttocks.

He can hear Loki's breathing pick up pace in his ear and he can feel Loki's cock poking his stomach. His own arousal is pulsing underneath the hot water, but he doesn't act on his own need for release.

He removes his mouth from behind Loki's ear, a hickie standing out against the pale flesh, and he kisses everywhere he can reach. "I love you, Loki. You're my everything," he murmurs and Loki burrows down into his body more, pressing his face into Tony's neck, weeping softly. "Without you I have nothing. I'd rather die than have to spend one minute away from you. You're everything I've been looking for, and I didn't know it until you walked into my life. You_ are_ my life, Loki, and I love you."

Loki doesn't say anything, and Tony didn't expect him to, but when Loki tightens his hold on his neck and moves his face, Tony looks at him.

"I love you too," Loki murmurs.

Tony moves forward and he kisses Loki as he wipes the tears on his face away again. When they pull apart again Loki places his face back into the crook of Tony's neck.

Tony runs his hands languidly over Loki's back and buttocks. He gently pushes one wet finger into the tight ring of muscle at Loki's entrance and he hears Loki's intake of breath. He waits, all the while putting his lips wherever they can reach, while Loki adjusts.

As soon as he's relaxed enough, Tony pulls his finger out and pushes it back in. He slowly stretches Loki, adding one finger when there is enough room, and as the time passes, Loki starts to shudder and moan, his silent tears falling slower, but still falling nonetheless.

When Tony pulls his fingers out he moves his hands to Loki's hips and he positions himself.

Loki whimpers when he feels Tony's dick barely brush his entrance and he places his lips on Tony's neck as a sign for Tony to go ahead.

Ever so slowly, Tony lowers Loki down on himself, and he moans along with Loki as he goes deeper into his boyfriend.

Loki's body shudders as he is moved down, and he's panting Tony's name. When Tony is fully seated inside of him his body clenches and he holds on to Tony tightly.

Tony waits as Loki shudders and clenches around him, but when Loki stops clenching around him, he lifts Loki's slim waist up and brings it back down slowly.

Both of them moan again at the sensation, but Tony's small movements never falter.

Loki moves his face and he groans into Tony's ear, whimpering every once in a while.

It breaks Tony's heart knowing that the love of his life is broken and only wants to forget everything he's just been told. He puts his mouth next to Loki's ear and his breath fans over it, "I love you Loki, so, so much," he whispers, never stopping his movements.

Loki's whimpering increases, "Why?" he cries, "Why do you love_ me_?"

"Because you're you... and you're perfect."

Loki breathes in and he lets his breath out on watery sounds of pleasure, "Hnng... hu, hu, hu... uh... mmm... hnnnnng..."

"You're perfect to me." Tony hits the bundle of nerves inside Loki and Loki moans as he spills out into the now lukewarm water of the bath. He holds on to Tony as his orgasm rockets through his body, but he doesn't try to pick up the pace Tony has going.

He's near the end of his orgasm when Tony moans and Loki feels Tony's seed fill him up.

They sit there and catch their breaths before Tony carefully pulls himself out of Loki, watching as his cum swirls up from between Loki's legs.

The water in the tub is turning cold and Loki starts to shiver again.

Tony leans over and he pulls the stopper up, letting the water and combined cum go down the drain. He stands up and he pulls Loki up with him, hugging him. He removes one of his hands from Loki's body and he turns on the shower, waiting for the water to turn warm before he guides Loki under it's gentle spray.

Loki allows himself to be washed, too tired to do it himself, and he waits patiently for Tony to wash himself.

Once they're both clean, Tony turns the shower off and he steps out onto the mat. He walks over to a rack and pulls two terry-cloth robes and a towel off of it. He heads back toward Loki and he lifts him out of the tub because he's scared that Loki might just collapse if he tries to lift one of his legs.

Tony wraps Loki in one of the robes, tying a knot so that it won't fall open, before he puts on his own. He then takes the towel and dries Loki's dripping hair with it as best he can.

Loki stands there and watches with tired eyes, and he doesn't protest as Tony takes him back to the bedroom by the hand.

"Sit," Tony says softly, gesturing at the bed with his hands.

Loki does so and he watches as Tony walks out of the door. For a fleeting moment he thinks that Tony is leaving him, a panic bubbling up in his chest, before he forces himself to calm down. _If he was leaving me he wouldn't have left me in his room._ He moves farther up on the bed and lays down on his side, closing his eyes and wiping away the tears that refuse to stop falling.

He's on the brink of sleep when he feels the bed dip and his eyes open.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up," Tony says quietly. "Here, take these," he tells him as he hands Loki two white and red pills and a glass of water.

Loki sits up slowly, his sore body protesting every movement he makes, and he reaches out for the items. "What are the pills for?" he croaks.

"They're to help keep you from getting sick. How long were you in the rain?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Did you run all the way here?" Tony asks as he watches Loki swallow the pills with the water.

Loki shakes his head as he pulls the cup away from his mouth, hands shaking. "I took four different buses."

Tony takes the cup and puts it down on the floor before taking Loki's hands in his own, kissing his knuckles.

Loki watches and when Tony reaches up to wipe away more tears he turns his face into Tony's palm, eyes closed. His face scrunches up and he hides it in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Tony moves closer and he wraps his arms around Loki, running one hand up and down his back.

"They l-lied to me!" Loki cries into Tony's shoulder, "They... and I..."

Tony puts his other hand on Loki's head and he runs his fingers through the damp, wavy, thick locks.

"I'm so s-stupid!" Loki states.

"No, babe, no you're not," Tony says as he tightens his hold on Loki in a reassuring manner.

"The truth was right in my face for years," Loki argues, pushing away from Tony. "I should have figured it out but I didn't! I didn't and look at me now! ... Look at me now..." he whimpers. Every bit of strength Loki had at that moment leaves him and he slumps back onto Tony.

Tony had expected Loki to fight, so it doesn't faze him when Loki pushes him. Instead he holds Loki until his breathing calms down and then he moves. Loki is still awake, but it's obvious that he's tired, not just physically, but emotionally too. "Come on, we should change," he says.

Loki nods but he doesn't move. Tony nods and he walks over to one of the drawers in the room. He pulls out two white t-shirts, two pairs of socks and two pairs of sweats, one black, the other a dark grey.

Loki watches Tony come back toward him and crouch down in front of him.

Tony looks back at Loki and he catches his eyes. He doesn't look away as he undoes the strap that is holding the robe Loki has on closed, and he pushes it gently off of Loki's shoulders, exposing Loki's pale, flawless body.

Loki's breath catches in his throat and his heart pounds in his chest at Tony's intense gaze. He whimpers when Tony kisses and nips his way up his inner thigh, over his leg and up his hip.

Tony wraps his arms around Loki's lower and upper back as he moves farther up his body, laying him down on the fluffy, white comforter.

He moves away from Loki's neck and he lifts his face, hovering over his boyfriend. He lifts one hand and he cups Loki's cheek, running his thumb under one of Loki's watery eyes. He leans forward and rests his forehead on Loki's, looking at him, his other hand now cradling Loki's head.

Loki's tear-filled green eyes look into Tony's worry and love-filled brown ones.

Their noses bump as they both move to kiss each other, their lips parting and meeting in soft, tender touches.

Tony pulls away and he nudges Loki's nose with his own before he kisses the tip of it. He positions himself at Loki's entrance again, not bothering with prepping Loki because he's still stretched from earlier in the tub.

Loki sucks in a shaky breath when he feels the head of Tony's cock at his entrance and his legs spread wider apart.

Tony kisses Loki again, this time keeping the kiss going longer before he pulls away again. "I want you, and only you... for the rest of my life, Loki."

Loki blinks as he swallows, sending another tear down the side of his face. "Why?"

"Because you're perfect and I love you."

"But I'm adopted..." Loki says, his voice catching on the last word.

"You're _you_, and no flimsy piece of paper will change that," Tony says quietly and earnestly as he brushes a stray strand of hair off of Loki's face.

Loki whimpers in response to that and Tony slides into him, causing his mouth to fall open as he grips the sheets, pants falling from between his pink lips, eyes wide open as his pleasure at the contact and the friction rises.

Tony sits still as Loki readjusts to his girth before he rolls his hips. He closes his arms around Loki and he rests his head on the comforter next to Loki's as he continuously pulls out and pushes back into Loki. "Only you... Only you... Only you..." Tony pants as Loki moans and weeps softly.

His legs are shaking and with every roll of Tony's hips he comes closer to his climax. He wraps his arms around Tony and holds him close, his fingers tightening over the flesh of Tony's back every time Tony enters him again. The tears from his eyes won't stop flowing down his face, and his heartbreak is still fresh. But Tony, being around him, being with him, soothes the ache in his heart. He starts lifting his hips, meeting Tony's, and he pants Tony's name when he hits his prostate.

Tony lifts his head, Loki's hands finding purchase on his shoulders, and he watches Loki, and he continues to wipe the never-ending stream of tears from the corners of his eyes. Loki's face and eyes are puffy and red from the crying, and his exhaustion is displayed by the dark bags under his eyes, but he's never looked as beautiful to Tony then in this moment, so open and vulnerable.

Tony knows that this moment, that this act that they are bot taking part in, will not erase Loki's pain, and the tears are enough evidence for him on that matter. But Loki needs to know that he is loved, and now that he is here and they are alone, he plans on showing Loki just how loved he truly is.

Their moans grow louder slowly and Loki undoes the belt holding Tony's robe together, pushing it open, needing to feel Tony's skin under his fingertips.

They set a rhythm and together they make love for the second time this night.

Tony puts his forehead on Loki's again, never losing the rhythm they have going, and their lips meet over and over in soft, barely there touches.

Their every movement is slow, every touch gentle, every kiss tender.

Tony still has his bathrobe on and it drapes over their quickly heating bodies, creating a cocoon that has only the two of them like it's their own little world. The robe causes the both of them to sweat faster than usual as their entwined bodies move together in a dance of their own.

Tony can feel his orgasm coming, but he refuses to come until Loki does. He reaches down between his and Loki's bodies and he takes Loki's throbbing cock in his hands.

Loki gasps and the sensitive flesh twitches in Tony's hands and his eyes flutter shut.

Tony kisses Loki's eyelids, licking the salty water off of his lips before he kisses Loki, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth when he pulls away.

Loki opens his eyes as he wraps his legs around Tony's waist, pulling him in deeper and harder. He moans as the slow pace that they have falters before being picked up again.

Tony cups Loki's cheek with his free hand and Loki looks up at him. "I love you, Loki."

It's with those four, simple words that Loki goes over the edge, crying and moaning as his hips are held down by Tony's calloused hands. Tony, whose seed is spilling inside him again.

Loki's entire body twitches and quakes with the after-effects of his orgasm. "I love you too," he chokes out.

Tony holds Loki's face in both of his hands, and he kisses him, wiping his eyes.

They're both panting heavily when they part, and Tony pulls out of Loki carefully. He pulls his robe off and he cleans their chests off with it before he turns around and tosses it on the floor. When he turns back and looks at Loki, he's surprised to see Loki angrily wiping his tears away. "Babe-"

"Damn these tears! Damn them! Damn him! ... Damn him..." Loki hides his face again and Tony runs his hand over the soft locks.

Loki relaxes into Tony's touch and all of the tension and anger leaves him.

"Let's get dressed," Tony suggests after a few minutes. Loki doesn't reply and Tony doesn't want to push him. Instead he stands and picks up the black pair of sweat pants. He kneels down in front of Loki and he rolls them up before lifting Loki's feet into them. He slowly lifts them up Loki's legs and halfway up his thighs. He gently hooks one arm around Loki's waist and he half lifts him up, pulling the sweats the rest of the way up. He lowers Loki back down on the bed gently before he reaches over and picks up one of the shirts.

Tony puts the shirt over one of his shoulders and he pulls Loki's hands away from his face slowly.

"I hate him," Loki states quietly.

Tony pulls the shirt over Loki's head, guiding his arms through the sleeves of the shirt. He cups Loki's face when Loki is finally fully dressed, and he kisses his temple. "I know."

Loki sighs and he leans forward, burying his face into Tony's bare chest, and Tony holds him.

Tony pulls away after a few seconds, squeezing Loki's hands, and he quickly gets dressed as well. He extends his hand out and Loki takes it, letting Tony pull him up.

Tony tugs the comforter off the bed, tossing it and Loki's own dirty robe on the floor next to the other discarded robe, and he pulls a blanket out from underneath the pillows. He tugs Loki onto the bed with him and he spreads the blanket out over their bodies.

When Tony lays down Loki curls his body into Tony's and he sighs as he lays his head on Tony's chest, feeling the familiar warmth of Tony's arms around him, hearing his heartbeat. He moves to wipe away his tears again but Tony stops his hand from moving closer to his face. Loki looks up when Tony places two fingers under his chin.

Tony runs his hand through Loki's hair soothingly, moving it out of his pale face and tucking it behind his ear.

"I hate him," Loki mutters in anger and an exhausted tiredness that shouldn't be in the voice of someone so young accompanies it.

"Me too," Tony murmurs, pressing his lips to Loki's cheek.

Loki closes his eyes and he shifts onto his side, facing Tony. "Can I stay with you?"

Tony rolls onto his side and he moves farther down on the bed so that he's face to face with Loki. "You don't even have to ask, Lo. My home is your home."

"But this isn't your home... is it."

Tony looks down and he entwines his fingers with Loki's. "My home is wherever you are," he whispers as he looks up. "You are my home, Loki."

Loki looks down at their intertwined hands and he moves Tony's arm around his waist as he slides closer. "And you are mine," he breathes as he looks back into Tony's eyes.

They close their eyes as they move in to kiss one another.

When they pull away Loki burrows into Tony's body, enjoying the warmth and the closeness. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Loki." He holds Loki close as Loki starts to drift into sleep, not caring that his shirt is getting damp, and he subconsciously wonders how the tears can still be falling after all these hours.

Once he's sure Loki's asleep, he reaches over and pulls his cell phone out of one of the drawers.

He goes through his contact list, and he taps on Thor's name, hoping he'll answer his phone.

* * *

Thor sits in Loki's room with a mixture of anger, sadness and worry.

He's angry at his father for what he did to Loki and what he said. He's sad because his parents decided not to tell Loki about his adoption sooner, letting him believe that he was just different looking compared to the rest of them. He's worried because Loki didn't take his phone with him, but he knows that even if Loki had taken his phone, he wouldn't answer it anyway.

It's dark outside and it's raining. All he can think about is Loki sitting out there in the cold, drenched from head to foot, crying and heartbroken.

He knows how sensitive his little brother is, and he knows that this is going to change him, he just hopes Loki doesn't cut him out of his life, because blood related or not, Loki is his brother, and he always will be.

Thor feels his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, but he ignores it, letting it go to voice mail. He returns to his thoughts when Loki's phone vibrates and a horrid screaming blares from it. He looks and sees Tony's face on the screen, the name "My Anthony 3" on the top of the screen.

Thor sighs as he moves to answer it. "What do you want Tony?"

"Well hi to you too, asshole," Tony whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Thor asks.

"Because Loki is sleeping."

Thor's eyes widen and the grip he has on Loki's phone tightens. "What?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me know my boyfriend ran away from home by the way."

"Is he okay?" Thor asks, ignoring Tony's complaint.

"He's fine. Really emotionally hurt, but fine."

"May I come and see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Big Guy. Look, I just wanted to call and let you know that he's safe and that he's gonna stay here with me."

Thor sighs and he nods though Tony can't see him. "Alright, thank you, Tony. Please keep my brother safe."

"I will Thor. And hey… thanks for sticking up for us with your dad."

"Your welcome," Thor says, surprised because of the thanks he received.

"Okay. Bring Loki's stuff with you when you leave to go back to Berkeley, alright?"

"I will."

"Alright, I gotta go, see you soon, bye."

"Goodbye." Thor hangs up and runs a hand through his hair and he looks down at the floor. _At least Loki is safe._

* * *

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Frigga screams as she throws Odin's clothes out of their closet.

"Calm yourself. I did us a favor. I finally got rid of that _burden _once and for all," Odin replies.

Frigga storms toward him, absolutely livid, and she punches Odin across the face. "He was _never _a burden! You've gone too far this time, and you have hurt _my son _for the last time! Now get out!"

Odin wipes the blood dripping down the corner of his mouth away as he looks at Frigga. "Are you going to let that _fag _get in the way of our family?"

"That 'fag' is family! He may have been adopted but he _is_ _my son_!"

"He was a liability!"

"Not to me!"

Odin looks at Frigga and he laughs cruelly. "So you are choosing him over me, your husband."

"You've changed. You are not the man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"I've changed for the better!"

"No," Frigga says, her voice cold, "No you have not. Now take your shit and leave."

Odin's face hardens but he bends over and picks up a few items of clothing. "You will regret this," he tells her once he is standing at the door.

"Harm my son, and I _will _kill you."

Odin grins, "I have already harmed him." With that he walks out of the door and leaves a stunned Frigga alone in what used to be their room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait for this next chapter guys! It was really hard writing this one, and I'm not sure why. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest.  
I hope you like it, though!  
Warning: Masochism? Maybe... I'm not sure... eh...  
Enjoy?**

* * *

_Screaming._

That's the first thing Tony hears when his eyes fly open.

_Thrashing._

That's the first thing Tony sees when he turns his head.

Instantly Tony sits up and he pulls a thrashing Loki up with him. "Babe! Babe wake up! It's only a nightmare! Please baby wake up!" he calls, shaking Loki a bit.

Loki's eyes are clamped shut and he's clawing at his neck, scratching hard enough to draw blood. "TONYYYYY!" he screams when he finally drags a harsh breath in.

Tony grabs Loki's hands and he pulls them away from his neck frantically, not wanting Loki to hurt himself more. "I'm right here Lo just open your eyes! Just open them!"

Loki starts to struggle when Tony pins his hands behind his back. He bucks harshly on the bed and the headboard bangs into the wall causing the legs of the bed to creak.

It's never been this bad before.

The nightmares have never been this bad before and Tony can't help but think that they are worse now because of what Loki found out less than ten hours earlier. "Loki… please, wake up…"

Loki stops fighting, the quietness of Tony's voice reaching him more than the frantic screaming he though he was surrounded by, and he pants as he sits still. Ever so slowly he opens his eyes and he takes a wheezy breath.

_Chest._

That's the first thing that Loki sees when he opens his eyes. He blinks and lifts his face. "Tony," he breathes when he opens his eyes again.

Tony lets go of Loki's hands and he reaches up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Loki's face, cupping his cheek. "Lo…"

Loki looks back down at Tony's chest and slowly brings his trembling hands forward, placing them gently against the clothed skin in front of him.

Tony watches as Loki applies pressure to his chest, looking as though he's trying to make sure he's real. "I'm right here," he whispers.

Loki breathes out when Tony stops talking and he moves forward until he's sitting in Tony's lap. He rests his head on Tony's chest and places his ear over the spot where Tony's heart is. "You're real," he whispers on a breath, relief washing over him, and he clings to Tony. "You're real," he whimpers.

"I'm real," Tony confirms quietly as he wraps his arms around Loki, kissing the top of his head and rocking him back and forth gently.

Loki sits there, wide-eyed and shaking, as the remnants of his nightmare slowly fade. He feels something dripping down onto his shirt, drenching the top of it slightly, and his neck starts to sting. He raises his hand to touch his neck and he hisses in pain before he gasps as he pulls his hand away and sees blood.

"We should patch you up," Tony says quietly as he too spots the blob of red liquid on Loki's pale hand.

Loki only stares in shock as his blood trickles down his arm. He faintly registers being moved and carried off of the bed, but he never once looks away from his hand.

Loki blinks when a hand, darker than his own, moves over his, wiping the blood off of it. "Did I do that?" he asks as he looks up at Tony.

Tony puts down the babywipe he was using to wipe away the blood and he tugs his shirt off, pouring half a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide on it, before he moves back in front of Loki. "Yes," he says quietly as he dabs at the long scratches adorning Loki's neck.

Loki hisses as the peroxide stings the open cuts, but he doesn't move away. Silence fills the room as Tony continues cleaning Loki up, and Loki looks down. "Did I hurt you?" he asks quietly after a few minutes, obviously scared of the answer.

Tony finishes cleaning all the cuts before he cups Loki's cheeks in both of his hands. "No, you didn't. I'm fine, babe."

Loki leans into the gentle touch, closing his eyes. "Don't sleep with me anymore," he tells Tony quietly, his voice wavering.

"What?" Tony asks, shocked.

"Do not sleep with me anymore, Anthony…" Loki says as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Babe-"

"I don't want to hurt you Anthony!" Loki states loudly as he looks at Tony, determination in his watery eyes.

"You won't hurt me," Tony whispers desperately, "I know you won't!"

"How? How do you know?" Loki asks.

"I just do-"

"That is not good enough!" Loki cries out. "I hurt myself already so what is going to stop me from hurting you next?! I don't want to hurt you Tony! I don't! I-"

Tony cuts Loki off by pressing his lips roughly against Loki's. Loki tries to pull away, shoving Tony, but Tony places one hand firmly on the back of Loki's head, keeping him there.

Loki struggles for a while longer, wanting to get his point across, but he gives in and kisses Tony back just as fervently, crying into his mouth, his arms winding themselves around Tony's warm neck.

Tony breaks the kiss but he doesn't remove his hand from the back of Loki's head. "You won't hurt me, Loki."

"But I will…" Loki says quietly.

"And if you do then so be it."

"But I _don't want_ to hurt you."

"Loki, you did this to yourself in your sleep. If I hadn't been there to stop you then who knows what state you'd be in now?" Tony tells Loki, his voice shaking as the thought of Loki possibly killing himself unintentionally makes its way to the forefront of his mind. "I am sleeping with you, no matter what you say."

Loki closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Tony's, resigning himself to Tony's wish. "You're too good to me," he whispers.

Tony grips Loki's hip with one hand and he tangles his other in Loki's hair. _I'm not good enough for you._ "No, Loki, I love you, and I always will."

Loki slides off of the toilet seat and into Tony's lap, one hand sliding off of Tony's shoulder and coming to rest on Tony's chest. "I love you too, and I will love you for eternity."

Tony's arms wrap themselves on Loki's lower and upper back, and he holds Loki close. His hands fist into Loki's bloody shirt, holding on as if he'll die if he lets go.

They sit there for a long time, breathing the same, holding on to one another as if they are lifelines, both of them scared, but each for different reasons.

Loki falls asleep on Tony, and Tony lifts him up and carries him back to the bed. He takes Loki out of his bloody shirt before he lays him down gently, tucking him in.

Tony looks down at Loki's sleeping form, gently pushing a few strands of hair behind Loki's ear, running one finger softly down the sharp cheekbone.

Loki stirs and he looks at Tony, leaning into the touch. His breath catches in his throat when Tony traces his collarbone with his other hand lightly and his mouth parts slightly.

Loki's eyes are swollen and red, his cheeks marred with dry tear trails, his neck covered in a variety of thin and thick scratches, a few of them already scarred over, but Tony still thinks that Loki is the most beautiful, gorgeous person on the planet. He leans forward and he braces himself, placing his hands on either side of Loki's shoulders, and he kisses Loki.

Loki's eyes flutter shut and he moans into Tony's mouth, placing his hands on Tony's back, pulling him down until their chests are pressed together.

Tony sucks Loki's tongue into his mouth as the kiss becomes more fervent and desperate. Tony moans and one of his hands fist in Loki's hair when Loki rubs their growing erections together.

Loki pulls out of the kiss first, pulling in a long, shaking breath. He turns his head to the side, offering Tony his neck, and he pants when he feels Tony's mouth on him.

Tony avoids the scratches on Loki's neck as he leaves his marks, biting, licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh underneath Loki's jaw. He can feel Loki's frantic pulse underneath his lips and he reaches between their heating bodies, pulling the blanket off of Loki. He lifts Loki's hips up against his own, pressing their arousals together and Loki bites his lower lip as he moans and closes his eyes, gripping Tony's shoulders.

Tony continues his slow, rough grinding and Loki shudders underneath him.

"Uh… Take me, Tony… M-make me yours… Oh…" Loki whispers, his voice trembling in excitement and anticipation.

Tony removes himself from Loki's neck, leaving two marks on the flesh his mouth was on, and he turns Loki's face toward his. "Do you need to be prepped?"

Loki thinks for a bit before shaking his head no, and Tony pulls on both of their sweatpants, freeing their aching cocks from their confines. Tony takes his own length in his hand and he strokes himself a few times, slicking his cock with his pre-cum.

Loki lifts his head off of the pillow and he sucks on Tony's shoulder, waiting for Tony to position himself. When Tony gently pushes his knees, Loki opens them wider for Tony.

Tony licks his lips as he savors the lithe, pale body before him, and he sits himself at Loki's entrance. He leans forward and kisses Loki slowly, cupping his cheek.

Loki wraps his legs around Tony's waist, and with a pounding heart, he forces Tony into himself, and he cries out in pain, tears flowing down his cheeks as his body tightens, rejecting the sudden intrusion.

Tony realizes too late that Loki lied to him about not needing to be prepped and he tries to pull out of Loki to make sure that he hasn't hurt himself. Loki, however, only tightens his legs, keeping Tony in him. "Loki what are you doing?!" he asks Loki hysterically as he looks at his boyfriends pain-filled, tear-streaked face.

"Hurt me Tony," Loki cries out on a sob.

"Wh- No!" Tony yells as he tries to pull out again.

"Please Tony!"

"No! Why are you doing this?" Tony asks softly, tears sting his eyes.

"Because pain is real!" Loki chokes out.

"Love is real too Loki!" Tony states, grabbing Loki's shoulders and shaking him roughly, hoping to get some sense into him. "Love is real too…"

"Please Tony… please…"

"No, I won't hurt you… I can't…" Tears slide down Tony's own cheeks and they fall on Loki's face.

Loki opens his eyes when he feels something wet land on his cheek and he looks straight into Tony's eyes. He lifts one hand up to Tony's face and he wipes away Tony's tears, letting go of the vice-like grip he has on Tony's waist.

Tony pulls out of Loki carefully, but Loki still whimpers as his body clenches, and he pulls Loki up with him when he moves to sit up. He doesn't see blood anywhere, but Loki still hurt himself.

Tony takes Loki's face in both of his hands and he waits for Loki to look at him before he speaks. "Don't you ever do that again! Ever!" he yells, his voice cracking.

Loki can feel Tony shaking and he holds on to Tony's arms. "I won't… I swear by the gods I won't…" he whispers, moving his hands to Tony's face, wiping away the tears there.

Tony pulls Loki forward and he hides his face in Loki's hair, Loki doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Tony... I'm sorry..." Loki whispers.

Tony fists his hand in Loki's hair and he pulls away. "I love you, Loki. Just let me show you how much I love you..."

Loki swallows and he presses his forehead to Tony's, "... Okay..."

And Tony does so, making love slowly to Loki, tenderly.

Loki lays there on his back, accepting all of the love Tony gives him.

There are times when his mind gets the better of him, telling him he deserves pain, but those thoughts get pushed aside as he moans alongside Tony, realizing that Tony is putting all the love that he can't put into words into this one act.

Loki has never had someone love him the way Tony does, and he's never loved anyone the way he loves Tony. He knows that if Tony ever hurts him intentionally, he will break for good.

When Tony enters him again he feels no pain, only pleasure. When he wraps his legs around Tony it isn't to hurt himself, but to escalate the already immense pleasure Tony is inflicting upon him. When he cums he cries out in ecstasy, and he takes Tony with him.

Now they're both laying on their sides facing each other, Tony playing with Loki's hair, Loki tracing the lines on Tony's face with one finger.

"You should sleep, babe," Tony whispers.

Loki closes his eyes and opens them slowly, obviously fighting sleep. "The nightmares..." he whispers back.

"I'm here. I'll wake you up if they come."

"You need sleep as well."

"I'll sleep, I promise."

Loki scoots closer to Tony on the bed and he pulls Tony in for a long kiss. "Hold me, like the first time we slept together on the couch," Loki asks when they pull apart.

Tony nods and he rolls Loki over, draping one arm around Loki's waist, pulling him closer and spooning him. He presses a gentle kiss to Loki's shoulder and tugs the blanket farther up on their bodies.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

It's then that Loki relaxes into Tony's body completely, and he falls into as deep a sleep as he can, sighing in content.

Tony continues pressing kisses to the bare skin in front of him, and by the time he follows Loki into sleep the sun is starting to rise.

* * *

When Tony wakes up again the first thing he sees is Loki's ink black hair and his relaxed face. He smiles as he pulls Loki's naked body closer to his own, nuzzling his nose into the silky strands, breathing in the scent Loki gives off after a night of sex.

Loki yawns in his sleep and he buries his face into Tony's chest, his hair falling forward, obscuring his face from view.

Tony smiles softly and he pushes Loki's hair gently off of his pale face. He looks at Loki, studying him.

Loki's face is slightly puffy and his eyes only slightly swollen. Despite the dry tears on his cheeks, Loki looks peaceful, and Tony wishes desperately that Loki would stay like that. Peaceful. But he knows that the second that those beautiful, big emerald eyes open there will be pain and confusion.

His smile fades and he sighs quietly as this truth comes to his mind, and he presses his lips to Loki's temple, and he prays that Loki will sleep for a while longer so that the hurt in his heart may be prolonged, even just for a little while.

* * *

Loki sleeps for another two hours before his green eyes flutter open and he feels a gentle hand carding through his hair slowly.

He smiles. _It was a dream. If I'm with Tony... then it was all a bad dream... right?_

His smile falters as he remembers everything. All of the pain he felt, all the confusion, all the desperation, all the anguish... comes crashing down on him like a brick building crumbling in the aftershock of an earthquake. _I am adopted._

He whimpers and closes his eyes tightly, tears escaping through them slowly. He feels Tony's arm tighten around his lower back, pulling him closer, and he cries silently against Tony's chest.

When he opens his eyes again Tony tilts his face up, and they look straight at each other.

"I'm adopted..."

Tony kisses him gently as he runs one of his thumbs under one of Loki's wet eyes. "No... you're Loki."

"... I am Loki... and I am alone..."

"No. You have me," Tony whispers lovingly, understanding that Loki feels more alone now then he ever has before and that he only needs to be reminded that there is someone who loves him and won't leave him.

"For how long?" Loki asks quietly, desperately looking into Tony's eyes.

"For as long as you want me, because I plan on holding on to you for the rest of my life, Loki."

Loki breathes out shakily and he scoots up on the mattress so that his face is level with Tony's. He rests his forehead against Tony's, applying slight pressure, and he closes his eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

Tony wipes the tears on Loki's face away again before wrapping his arm back around Loki tightly, trying to be everything that he needs.

Loki clings to Tony, holding on to the only familiar thing in the world to him, afraid of letting go. "Please keep your word, Tony, because if you hurt me I will break completely," he states on a cracked whisper.

Tony turns to lay on his back and he brings Loki with him so that Loki is laying down on top of him. "I would never let that happen, babe, he reassures as he traces patterns on Loki's bare back.

Loki opens his eyes and he sniffles, "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Loki breathes out a sigh of relief and he presses his lips to Tony's, his eyes closing as Tony kisses him back tenderly.

When they pull apart Tony sighs. "As much as I'd love to just lay here in bed with you, we need to get up, and you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Loki says softly.

"Loki, what time did you last eat?" Tony asks worriedly.

Loki chews on his bottom lip, not wanting to tell Tony the answer to his question because it will just worry Tony more. "Anthony-"

"Loki..."

"... The last time I ate anything was yesterday morning," Loki says quietly, suddenly finding the blanket covering his and Tony's waists very interesting.

Tony tilts Loki's face up, cupping his cheek. "You need to eat something."

"I don't want to," Loki whispers, looking at Tony.

"But you'll get sick if you don't."

"No I won't."

"Alright, you won't, but you still need to eat."

"Anthony I-"

"For me. Please, Loki," Tony begs softly.

Loki wants to say no, but the look on Tony's face has him changing his mind rapidly. He sighs, "Okay... I'll eat."

Tony pecks him on the lips then, a relieved smile on his face, "Thank you."

Loki gives Tony a small, barely there smile, and he rolls off of Tony, sitting up on the bed. His head spins and the world goes out of focus. He closes his eyes, trying to keep himself from getting dizzy. He feels Tony wrap his arms around him from behind and he leans back into Tony's chest.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy."

Tony looks at Loki and he thinks. After a few seconds he snaps his fingers. "Tell ya what, I'll bring you breakfast in bed, okay?"

Loki opens his eyes slowly and shakes his head, "I don't want to be alone," he says quietly.

Tony hesitates in answering Loki because it's obvious that Loki is weak at the moment and he doesn't want him to get hurt further.

A few more seconds pass before Tony answers. "Okay. Do you think you can make it to the kitchen?"

"Yes," Loki says resolutely, though he doubts his own abilities at the moment.

They both move to the edge of the bed, throwing the blanket off of their naked bodies, and Tony helps a shaky Loki up, wrapping one of his arms around Loki's waist and draping one of Loki's arms over his shoulders.

Loki tries his hardest to support himself but his legs won't cooperate with him, so he ends up leaning on Tony the majority of the way to the kitchen.

If it were anyone else helping him the way Tony is now, he would be mad at them for showing him so much sentiment and he would be furious with himself for showing so much weakness.

But this is Tony. _His Tony_. And Tony has seen him at his best and at his worst so far. Loki feels no need to hide who and how he is from Tony, and that is the way it should be.

He feels confident, safe, secure, passion, love, alive and... real... in Tony's presence, and he knows that Tony is the only person in this world who can make him feel this way.

For all the sentiments that Loki hates, Tony is the only person he has ever shown so much affection for, and the same goes for Tony.

Loki knows that Tony was never one to delve into anything like a relationship. With him everything, or everyone, was, to put it crudely, just one quick fuck, and that was it.

But Tony himself told Loki after they shared that first kiss, that he was not a one-night stand. And obviously, Tony meant just that if the position Loki is in right now is any indication.

_But there is no other place I'd rather be._

They slowly make it to the kitchen, and with Tony's help, Loki sits down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"What do you want to eat?" Tony asks as he spreads his arms apart as if to say 'I have everything in my kitchen.'

Loki smirks, "Anything that does not require you to cook."

"So leftovers, cereal and Poptarts," Tony says with a smile, glad that Loki is starting to become his normal self again.

"No Poptarts. Thor loves those ghastly tasting things and I always try to tell my brother that-" Loki stutters and stops speaking abruptly. His body goes tense, and he bows his head , closing his eyes in a vain attempt to keep his tears from falling down his cheeks.

He feels the stool he is sitting on being turned and then Tony's arms are around him, his hands rubbing his back soothingly.

He's not sure how long they stay in that position, but when Tony pulls away there are no more tears falling, only more tear stains on his cheeks.

Tony tilts Loki's face up slowly and kisses him on the temple before looking him in the eyes. "Cereal?"

Loki only nods and he watches as Tony moves around the spacious kitchen, pulling out bowls and a variety of cereals, setting them all down in front of Loki.

Tony brings the milk with him when he sits down next to Loki and he starts to pour himself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

Loki is glad that Tony isn't trying to feed him because that would have pissed him off. He may be trembling but he still has his pride, and he will not let anyone try to feed him, no matter what the circumstances are.

Loki picks up the box of Honeynut Cheerios sitting in front of him, and he pours some into his bowl, the milk following shortly after.

They eat in silence, though Loki mostly pushes his cereal around, only having around five spoonfuls.

Tony watches Loki eat, if he can call what Loki is doing eating, out of the corner of his eye, and his heart sinks a little when he spots another tear slowly rolling down the slope of his naked boyfriends cheek.

He wants desperately to hold Loki, to let him know that it's okay and that things will get better, but he knows that doing that will only anger Loki and make him close up on himself. So with great reluctance, he continues eating his cereal.

Loki looks at Tony, and a sudden longing to be touched consumes him. He wants Tony to touch him, to be in him, to dominate him, to make love to him, but he knows Tony won't touch him unless he asks to be touched.

He deliberates with himself for a while, looking down at his food, and he comes to a decision.

He pushes his bowl of cereal away from himself and stands up, turning Tony's stool around before straddling him, latching his mouth on Tony's neck and sucking harshly.

Tony, caught off guard, moans around a mouthful of his cereal before swallowing it, and he wraps his arms around Loki, holding him up. He groans when Loki bites him hard and his head falls back, giving Loki more access to his neck. He can feel himself getting hard and when Loki moves his hips over his, all his thoughts leave his mind, and he losses himself in the feel of Loki on him.

Loki stays at Tony's neck for a long time, and when he moves away there is a blue and purple hickie adorning Tony's neck. Loki sits up and, without stopping his grinding, he licks the shell of Tony's ear, taking it between his teeth and tugging on it playfully.

Tony pants and he wraps his arms tighter around Loki, feeling Loki's own rock-hard arousal get pressed up against his. They both moan loudly and then Loki pulls away, pressing their foreheads together, teasing Tony's lips with his own, ghosting over them.

Tony pulls back and he looks into jade, lust-filled eyes.

"Dominate me, Tony."

Tony doesn't think twice as the whispered words register in his mind.

He stands up quickly and shoves everything, bowls, cereal boxes and milk, off the counter, laying Loki down on the cold surface before climbing over him.

He takes Loki's hands in his and he pins them above Loki's head. He presses his lips to Loki's roughly, biting, sucking and tugging on Loki's plump, pink bottom lip every time they pull apart.

Loki is desperate for contact but Tony is hovering above him. He wants to feel Tony's body against his, even if it's just for a second, so he lifts his hips and pushes them into Tony's, a smile full of pleasure spreading across his face.

Tony takes both of Loki's wrists in one hand and he brings his free hand down Loki's body toward his buttocks, and he squeezes the firm, warm flesh with his fingers.

Loki bites his lower lip and he whimpers with need as Tony bites his way up his body, no doubt leaving marks, and his hands ball into fists at the lack of anything to hold onto.

Tony kisses Loki roughly again when he's face to face with Loki, yet the kiss has something tender about it, and Tony lets Loki pull him flush against his body with his legs. He lets go of Loki's hands and immediately those hands are in his hair, tugging hard.

They continue kissing, trying to catch their breaths every time they part, but eventually they have to separate, and when they do Loki pulls his hands out of Tony's hair and unwinds his legs.

They stare at each other as Tony moves the hand still holding Loki's butt over slightly. He moves his finger around the tight muscle before pushing his finger in. He watches as Loki arches into him beautifully and he ravages the collarbone in front of him as he pulls his finger out and pushes it back in.

Loki moans wantonly and his eyes go wide as Tony's finger brushes his prostate. He's still slightly stretched and he urges Tony to add another finger with his movements, desperately craving more faster.

Tony, knowing that Loki is still stretched, pushes a second finger in along with the first and Loki pants as he tries to move down on Tony's fingers.

Tony moans as the sight of Loki lost in obvious pleasure fills his retinas, and he bites Loki's chest hard enough to bruise.

Loki groans and he grips Tony's shoulders, panting and stuttering Tony's name.

Tony stretches Loki for a while longer before he adds his third finger and a beautiful stream of foreign words fly out of Loki's mouth.

"Já! Oh, Tony... Ek elska yð!"

"Baby I love you," Tony groans as he shoves his fingers into Loki repeatedly, making said man shudder.

Loki's grip on Tony's shoulders tightens and when Tony pulls his fingers out he whimpers. He watches as Tony aligns himself at his entrance, and he swallows when Tony teases him with the tip of his cock. "Mmmmm... Tony... please..." He begs.

Tony smirks at Loki and then he slides his length into him, watching and moaning as Loki arches up again, lost in the bliss only Tony can give him.

Loki doesn't want Tony to wait for him to adjust, so he wraps his legs back around Tony's waist, moving slightly to encourage Tony to move.

Tony does move, but he moves slowly, the events from the night before still fresh in his mind.

Loki realizes why Tony is hesitating and he cups Tony's face in his hand, slowly nodding his head when Tony looks at him because he knows words won't work in this situation.

Tony smiles slowly and he wraps his hand around the back of Loki's neck, pulling his face up, and he kisses Loki as he picks up the pace of his thrusting.

Loki moans into Tony's mouth as Tony hits his prostate and he wraps his arms around Tony, feeling the shift of flesh over muscle on Tony's back.

Tony pulls away from the kiss and Loki's head falls back onto the counter, exposing his neck. Tony puts his mouth on the flesh before his eyes, careful of the scratches on it, and he sucks harshly, leaving another mark on the pale skin.

Loki's mouth falls open and heavy pants and moans escape him. He lays there at first, accepting what Tony does to him before he starts to move in time to Tony's thrusts.

Their combined sweat slicks the cold countertop making it harder for the both of them to keep their pace, but they don't care as they try their hardest to keep their rhythm going.

Tony pulls away from Loki's neck and he stares at Loki, enjoying the view below him far too much. He hits the bundle of nerves inside Loki and Loki comes with a hoarse cry of his name, clenching and unclenching around Tony's cock uncontrollably.

Tony's eyes clamp shut and me moans Loki's name as he comes inside of Loki and they both move frantically together as their climaxes take control.

Slowly their highs subside, leaving both men fighting to catch their breath.

Tony pulls out of Loki and collapses on top of him. He wraps his arms around Loki's lower back, burying his face into the slightly damp, black locks, breathing in deeply, trying to slow his heart rate down.

Loki holds Tony to his chest and he closes his eyes, playing with Tony's hair, thinking.

After a few minutes of silence, only broken with heavy breathing, Loki opens his mouth. "Tony?" he whispers.

Tony presses his lips to Loki's neck gently, humming in acknowledgement.

"Why me?" Loki asks, and he hates himself for how weak and vulnerable his voice sounds. He hates himself for letting his tears fall out of his eyes, and for the shuddering of his body.

Tony pushes himself off of Loki and he stares down at him, surprised. He watches as Loki angrily brushes the tears off of his face before he takes hold of Loki's trembling hands, stopping him and effectively getting Loki to look at him at the same time.

"Why you? _Because you're you_. Because you _stayed_. Because you _trust_ me. Because you're_ mine_. Because I'm _yours_. _Because I love you_," Tony whispers as he stares into shiny pools of green.

Loki's breathing is shallow and he tries to keep himself from sobbing.

Tony wraps his arms around Loki and he moves so that they're both sitting. He pulls Loki closer and holds him to his chest, "I love you, that's why I want you, okay?"

Loki nods and he rests his head on Tony's shoulder, giving up on trying to keep his tears from falling.

Tony holds Loki there until the shuddering stops and he pulls away from Loki. He cups the pale face in his hands and he pecks Loki on the lips.

Loki smiles at Tony and he rests his forehead against Tony's, closing his eyes. "Thank you," he whispers.

Tony places a hand to the back of Loki's head and he smiles as well. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony pulls away and he glances over the side of the counter, groaning. "I have to clean that up."

Loki giggles quietly as he too looks over the side of the counter, spotting the mess of ceramic, cereal and milk. "I'll help."

Tony smiles at Loki and he takes his hand as he maneuvers himself off of the counter, helping Loki down.

The little bit of food that Loki has eaten helped, but Loki is still a bit shaky on his feet, and Tony makes a mental note to have food delivered to the house.

They clean up the mess on the kitchen floor together, throwing everything into the waste basket, and they go back to Tony's room to shower and put clothes on.

Tony orders Chinese, making sure to order extra Orange Chicken for Loki, and they wait in the living room with blankets and a movie for the food to arrive.

An hour and half of a container of Orange Chicken later, Loki curls into Tony's body, wanting... needing the gentle touch that Tony gives him all of the time. That special touch that is reserved just for him.

Tony wraps an arm around Loki and Loki lays his head on Tony's shoulder. This is the most relaxed that Tony has seen Loki since he got to Stark Mansion, and he's glad for it. All he wants is for the love of his life to be happy.

By the time the movie is over Loki is deep asleep. Tony turns the T.V off and he stands carefully, being sure not to wake Loki.

Loki grips one of the pillows in his hands and Tony smiles, thinking back to the first time he and Loki slept on a couch together.

Tony bends over the couch and he slowly slides his arms underneath Loki's legs and back, picking him up. Loki's head rests on his shoulder, and one of his hands comes to rest on Tony's chest.

A sigh escapes Loki's slightly parted lips and he buries his face in Tony's neck.

Tony smiles softly and he starts to walk toward the stairs, mentally preparing himself for all of the walking he's about to do and the pain his legs will no doubt feel later.

It takes a while for Tony to make it to his room due to the slow pace he is going at. He would walk faster if he weren't afraid of dropping Loki and hurting him.

He whoops quietly as he reaches his open bedroom door and he walks straight to the bed, gently laying Loki down on the soft comforter.

Loki's eyes flutter open at the loss of Tony's warmth and his gaze lands on Tony. He stares at Tony for a while, not saying a thing, and Tony does the same.

After a few minutes, Tony starts getting worried and he bends over the bed slightly. "Babe?"

"Why me?" Loki asks again, looking more vulnerable than ever before in this moment.

Tony blinks and he moves on top of the bed and climbs over Loki's body. He stares into the beautiful green pools and he whispers, "Because you're something to fight for."

* * *

**Norse Translation: já! ek elska yð - Yes! I love you**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Would you look at that? I finally posted!  
Okay, so here's why this chapter, short as it may be, has been delayed. I went on a four-day camping trip with my best friend last week from Monday to Thursday. When I got home I had to unpack and repack because on Friday I went to a family friend's house to spend the night because we went to Six Flags on Saturday, and then on Sunday I had church and I wasn't home all day. I finally had time to write on Monday and here is the filler chapter!  
I hope you guys like it!  
As always, thank you all for your faves/follows/reviews! They honestly keep me writing!  
Enjoy?**

* * *

Loki lays in the warm bed with the sheets pulled halfway up his torso, Tony's strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him close, as he traces nonsensical shapes on Tony's bare chest, thinking.

_I love him._ Loki snuggles closer to Tony and Tony tightens his hold in his sleep, burying his face in Loki's hair. _He loves me._ Loki lifts his face as much as he can, wanting to look at Tony but not wanting to disturb him. _We love each other._ Loki's lips twitch upward and he lowers his face again, pressing light kisses to Tony's chest. _We love each other._ He closes his eyes and sighs happily, _He is my home._

Loki opens his eyes and he places one last kiss to Tony's collarbone before he carefully pries Tony's arms from around his waist, sitting up in the bed.

Loki watches as Tony gathers the warm sheets he was just laying on to his chest before he stands up completely. He smiles as he bends over Tony's relaxed form, placing his lips on Tony's cheek softly, running his fingers through the soft, dark brown locks.

He heads to the bathroom to wash up, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, before he heads downstairs toward the kitchen.

_Tony has done so much for me... It's time I do something for him_, he smiles.

* * *

Tony's hand moves over the cold sheets of his bed where Loki would normally be, and he frowns.

He opens his eyes slowly and his frown deepens. He sits up in bed and looks around the room. "Loki?" he calls.

When he gets no answer he makes his way off of the bed and heads toward the bathroom. "Loki?" he calls again as he pokes his head in.

He scratches the top of his head as, again, no answer comes, and he heads toward the only other place in the mansion that Loki is familiar with.

When he reaches the landing he hears music and pantry doors being opened and closed. He walks toward the sounds slowly, and when he turns the corner he smiles.

"Gods... I just need a few pots and pans..." Loki mumbles as he closes another pantry, running a hand through his hair, looking slightly distressed.

Tony smiles softly as he watches Loki move toward another set of the cupboards, muttering under his breath. He moves into the kitchen quietly after a few more seconds, "Babe?"

Loki turns so fast that he has to catch himself on the counter to keep from falling. "Anthony!" he states, clutching at his chest with one hand.

Tony laughs, "Oh man you should have seen your face!"

Loki huffs, "Ha ha. Very funny. You wouldn't be laughing if there was a knife embedded in your chest."

Tony calms his laughter as he walks toward Loki. "Violent much?"

Loki smirks as he drops his hand, "Only when necessary."

"You know, I still hate waking up alone in bed," Tony says as he wraps his arms around Loki's waist before claiming his lips softly.

Loki drapes his arms over Tony's shoulders and he hums happily into the kiss as his eyes close.

Tony pulls on Loki's lower lip as he pulls away, rubbing circles into Loki's lower back with his thumb. "Well?"

Loki smiles softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke. I wanted to make you breakfast and start dinner."

Tony makes a face and looks at the clock hanging on the wall before turning back to look at Loki. "Babe, it's not even ten in the morning." He does a double take, "It's not even ten in the morning! Why am I awake?!" he states in horror.

Loki chuckles, "I know what time it is, Anthony, but I still need to start dinner."

Tony watches as Loki continues his search for the pots and pans with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Because it's Thanksgiving," Loki says offhandedly. "There is no turkey so I'm making a whole chicken instead, okay? Oh, and I'm making the ham as well," Loki tells Tony over his shoulder. "Why is your kitchen so large?" he mutters to himself.

Tony blinks, surprised. "You're going to make Thanksgiving dinner?" he asks quietly.

"Well yes. Why wouldn't I?" Loki asks as he stops his search to look at Tony. At the look on Tony's face Loki rushes over to him. "Anthony, what's wrong?" he asks as he cups Tony's cheek.

Tony swallows, "Nothing. It's just... Just nobody's made Thanksgiving dinner in this place since my mom died," he says, his voice wavering slightly.

Loki looks into Tony's slightly damp eyes before he pulls him in for an embrace, holding Tony tightly.

Tony buries his face in Loki's neck and he relaxes as Loki's scent engulfs him.

"I won't make dinner if you don't want me to," Loki says quietly after a few minutes.

Tony shakes his head and he smiles softly as he pulls away. "No. I want to have Thanksgiving dinner with you," he says quietly.

Loki smiles and pulls away, but not before Tony kisses him tenderly. "Thank you, Loki."

"Anything for you, Love," Loki says as he walks backward toward the stove. "Where are the pots and pans?" he asks as he turns around and looks at yet another cupboard.

Tony smiles as he walks toward Loki and pulls the oven door open, "In here."

Loki turns and he pouts. "Jeg så overalt, og dette er hvor pottene?"

Tony's brows furrow, "That's not Norse."

"No, it's Norwegian."

Tony blinks. "How many languages do you know again?"

"Je ne sais pas, vous me dites," Loki says with a smirk.

Tony grins wickedly and he grabs Loki's hips, pulling them flush against his own, kissing him roughly.

Loki moans into the kiss and he bites his lower lip when they pull apart. "Ingen rettferdig..." he pants as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you sound when you speak a foreign language?" Tony asks as he attacks Loki's neck with his mouth.

Loki tilts his head back to give Tony more room to manuever around his sensitive column of flesh. "Once or twice," he breathes before he moans.

Tony buries his hand in Loki's hair and he brings Loki's face forward. He looks into wicked green eyes alive with lust and he smirks. "What's for breakfast?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Erte," Loki groans as he tries to stop his erratic breathing.

"I don't know what that is. What food group is it in?"

Loki laughs lightly, "It is not a food group, you cheat."

"Hey, how am I a cheat?" Tony asks as he looks Loki up and down.

"Does 'jerk' fit better?" Loki asks.

"Yes. Yes it does," Tony says with a nod of his head.

Loki chuckles, "Well, my dear jerk, what is it you want for breakfast?"

"You," Tony says as he comes up to Loki and holds his waist, squeezing his round buttocks.

Loki laughs breathlessly as he holds on to the counter for support again. "Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies my love."

Tony grins, "Well, how about after breakfast, we go back to my room and have some fun?" he asks, grinding his hips.

"I have to start dinner," Loki pants.

"Then I'll help you start it so that we can get up there faster," Tony murmurs against Loki's lips before pressing his own lips against them.

The kiss is slow despite the obvious lust, and Loki enjoys it immensely, as does Tony.

"Are you sure you won't burn the house down?" Loki asks between kisses.

"Positive," Tony replies when he pulls away.

Loki grins this time. "Alright, but breakfast first. Now what do you want?"

Tony scratches his goatee as he thinks, "I don't know... Uh..."

Loki has always loved the way Tony looks when he thinks about things. When he concentrates. If Loki were a painter or a photographer, he would capture Tony when he is like this. When he is focused.

When Tony snaps his fingers, Loki smiles and he comes back to reality.

Tony smiles as he looks at Loki, "How about a cheese omelette?"

Loki chuckles, "Nostalgic much?"

"Only if the memories involve you," Tony says honestly and with all the love in the world.

Loki blushes and he looks down, a small smile on his face. "A cheese omelette it is then," he says quietly. Loki makes the omelette the same way he did the first time, occasionally asking Tony where a few of the ingredients are.

Tony, again, watches in awe as Loki moves gracefully around the kitchen, and he feels helpful whenever he tells Loki where he can find a few of the necessary ingredients.

They eat together on the counter they had sex on the other day, Tony talking about a few projects he has in mind, Loki listening and giving his input every now and then.

Afterwards Tony washes the dishes, or tries to, as Loki starts making the chicken and the cranberry sauce.

Loki has Tony peel and soak the potatoes when he's finished with the dishes so that he can mash them later on and together they make the stuffing and the ham.

When they finish making the first preparations, Tony leads Loki back to his room by the hand, occasionally stopping to kiss him, or walking backwards to look at him.

Loki chuckles and his breath catches in his throat every time Tony stops and stares at him.

They tumble into bed together once they reach Tony's room and slowly peel the clothes off of each other, feeling the planes of one another's bodies with their hands and mouths.

When Tony slides his fingers into him, Loki arches and moans his name quietly, gripping Tony's shoulders with his hands.

When Tony enters him, Loki wraps his arms and legs around him, holding on as Tony slides smoothly in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. Soft sighs and moans escape him and his muscles tense slightly each time Tony pushes himself back in.

Tony's own arms are wrapped around Loki's middle, holding him up so that he can push in deeper than normal, and with Loki using his legs to help him go deeper, his nerve endings come to life.

They both bury their faces into one another's necks, panting and moaning on each other's already heated and sweaty flesh, listening to the other's pleasure as it slowly climbs upward.

They both still as they come together, Tony pressing his lips to Loki's sweaty neck, Loki tightening his hold on Tony's body.

They lay there for a while, Tony still buried deep inside Loki, Loki shuddering lightly.

Slowly Loki releases his iron grip and Tony carefully pulls out of him, wiping their stomachs clean in the process. Tony lays down on the bed next to Loki and pulls said man closer, feeling the skin of his back against his chest.

Loki feels the hair of Tony's beard and his lips on his neck again, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. He sighs and smiles softly as he leans into Tony's touch. "I have to go check on the chicken soon, love."

Tony tightens his hold slightly as he murmurs against Loki's neck, "Rest now, chicken later."

Loki chuckles tiredly, "I don't want Thanksgiving dinner to burn, Anthony."

"It won't burn Lo. Promise. Now cuddle with me," Tony states as he buries his nose in Loki's hair.

"You're very happy today," Loki says quietly, "Why?"

Tony sighs as he runs one finger gently over Loki's bare arm, "I'm happy cause you're happy, babe."

"Really? That's why?" Loki asks, obviously surprised.

"Yes. I love it when you're happy, Loki. I can't help but be happy when you are, be sad when you are." Loki turns in Tony's arms slowly and he lifts his hands to Tony's chest, but Tony continues speaking. "You're my other half Loki. And I know this is gonna sound really cheesy, but you complete me. You make me whole. You are my soul mate, Loki."

Loki closes his eyes and he leans forward, resting his forehead on Tony's. He stays quiet for a long time, but eventually he finds his voice again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

At that Loki burrows down into the sheets and scuttles closer to Tony. "Just five minutes, then I have to go check on the chicken."

"Okay."

* * *

Five minutes turn into five hours.

Loki bolts up in bed, startling Tony in the process. "The chicken!" he shrieks as he clambers off of the bed, Tony right behind him.

"Shit!" Tony exclaims as he follows Loki out of the room.

They run down the many staircases at a dangerous pace, Loki slightly ahead of Tony, Tony trying to keep up.

Loki speeds straight to the oven once he reaches the kitchen, pulling the oven door open, immediately allowing the bit of smoke that gathered inside of it to escape. "No!"

Tony skids to a stop at the door and he watches helplessly as Loki pulls on a pair of oven mitts and tries to save the now black chicken.

Loki's eyes brim over with tears as he tosses the pan the chicken was on on top of the counter. "Dammit!"

Tony is surprised at the amount of despair in Loki's voice and he quirks a brow. "Babe-"

Loki leans against one of the counters and he slides onto the floor, coughing and wiping his eyes as the smoke inside the oven fans out around the room. "Dammit dammit dammit... No! ... Dammit..."

Tony walks forward quickly and he kneels in front of his obviously distraught boyfriend. "Babe it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Loki cries out shakily. "I messed up! I r-ruined everything!"

"What? No Loki, you didn't-" Tony protests before getting cut off again.

"But I did! E-everyone's right! I'm nothing but a s-screw up!" Loki states as he pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, hiding his face in his arms as he starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Who told you that?" Tony asks as he pulls Loki into his arms.

"Everyone! And they're all r-right! I can't do anything correctly!" Loki cries.

"Well they're all wrong!" Tony states as he holds Loki out at arm's length. "You've done everything perfectly so far, babe."

"I just burned the chicken," Loki says between sobs.

Tony reaches up and he gently tucks his hands under Loki's chin, lifting his face. He looks straight into shiny pools of emerald and he runs his thumbs under Loki's watery eyes. "And that's okay. Besides, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't asked you to cuddle with me," he says guiltily.

Loki shakes his head and takes a deep breath, calming himself. "I ruined Thanksgiving dinner," he says quietly, laying his forehead on Tony's shoulder.

"_We_ ruined Thanksgiving dinner," Tony says softly as he tightens his hold. "It's okay."

Loki sniffles. "Tonight was supposed to be special. I wanted it to be special. For you," he whispers.

"And it will be," Tony says. "Do you know why?" Loki lifts his head and shakes it, wiping a tear away. "It will be because we're spending it together," Tony finishes quietly, smiling softly.

Loki blinks and he too smiles tenderly back at Tony. He moves and sits next to Tony, resting his head on his shoulder again, entwining one of his hands with Tony's.

They sit there, naked, in the kitchen for a few minutes, holding hands.

Loki sits up and he takes another deep breath. "I suppose I should finish dinner before it's too late," he says quietly.

"Do you want help?" Tony asks.

Loki looks back at Tony and he smiles, "Yes."

"Okay. Come on," Tony says as he stands, offering his hand to Loki.

Loki accepts the help and once he's on his two feet, he leans forward and kisses Tony on the cheek. "Thank you, Tony."

"Anything for you, Loki," Tony says back quietly, a small smile on his lips.

Loki takes Tony's hand and he leads him into the kitchen.

Together they get rid of the ruined poultry and finish making the dinner.

They eat in Tony's room because Tony thinks the dining room is too impersonal and it brings back horrible memories from his childhood.

They don't say what it is that they're thankful for, not because they don't want to, but because they both already know what the other would say.

Afterwards they both cuddle on Tony's bed and try to find something to watch on Netflix.

They make it through half of the entire first season of Teen Wolf, on Loki's insistence, before they drift off into sleep.

In three days they will be heading back to Berkeley, and though Loki won't admit it, Tony knows he's nervous about seeing Thor again.

He knows Sunday will be an emotional day, but he will stay by Loki's side, no matter what.

* * *

**Norwegian translations:**

**Jeg så overalt, og dette er hvor pottene - I looked everywhere, and this is where the pots are**

**Ingen rettferdig - No fair**

**Erte - Tease**

**French translation:**

**Je ne sais pas, vous me dites - I don't know, you tell me**


End file.
